Her soul belongs to two
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: ***RENAMED***Carlisle Cullen, finds his True Mate, Bella Swan, during her junior year in college. They fall in love, marry and have their love child. Ci-Ci. Jacob imprints on Ci-Ci. But is she also meant for another? Poly story. EdwardxEsme CxB JxOCx? Other canon couples. AU with a little BD mixed in. The story is basically OOC as well as the characters. **EDITED**
1. Prologue

****EDITED** 9/6/2018**

* * *

My name is Charlize Carli Cullen; I'm called Ci-Ci for short. My parents are Isabella Swan Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. My mom met my dad during her Junior year of college. She came down with the flu and her best friend since childhood, Jacob, took her to the campus clinic. My mom and dad tell this story so many times I feel like I was practically there.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Jake, I swear I just need some rest and Theraflu. And I'll be fine *COUGH* *COUGH* *COOOOOUGH*."_

 _"Really, Bella? You sound like you are about to cough up a lung. I promised your dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Now you can come with me willingly, or I can tie you up and take you as my prisoner. You take your pick, but you are going to the campus doctor, one way or another."_

 _"Okay-Okay, Jake GOD!"_

 _Bella pulled on her coat and boots and climbed down the stair with the support of Jacob and their other friend Leah. Seattle winters were rough, although not as bad as the small town of Forks where they grew up. In all the years she lived there, she never had a cold this bad. Although her stressful schedule, since she was a medical student, could have broken her immunity down. So, she relented and let them take her._

 _Those two where her personal space heaters at the moment. Bella and her father had practically lived on the reservation in La Push; The Indian reservation on the ocean side of the Olympic Peninsula, just a few miles from Forks. Charlie was half Quileute. Old Quil had a secret affair with Charlie's mother. Charlie technically didn't grow up on the reservation but knew Old Quil was his father, so they remained close. Both Charlie and Bella knew of the legends. When Jacob and Leah first phased, Charlie, knew what was happening, and was quite disappointed, he didn't carry the genes. He wanted his daughter to be aware of what they were and of the "Cold Ones" or vampires, their mortal enemy. She even knew of the so-called good vampires; they claimed to only drink from animals. Jacob's grandfather, Ephraim Black, had made a treaty with these good vampires. They had become allies instead of enemies. The golden eyed vampires, that was always expected to return to Forks, but never came. Once Sam, Jacob, Paul, and even Leah and young Seth, all came down with the fever, everyone expected this was the year the golden eyes would show since the prior generation failed to phase._

 _When they finally reached the campus clinic, Bella was too weak to walk. She fainted in Jake's arms. Jacob sprinted to get her in from the cold and came face to face with the patriarch of the 'golden eyes.' Jacob and Leah knew precisely who he was, and he, them. Especially Jacob. He was the spitting image of a young Ephraim Black_

 _"You are Ephraim's son?" The golden eyed doctor asked Jacob so low if it weren't for supernatural hearing, Jacob may not have heard._

 _"Grandson, actually. My father William, or Billy is now chief. This is Leah, Harry Clearwater's daughter." Jacob replied._

 _"And she is your imprint?" The doctor asked, looking down at the unconscious girl in Jacob's arms. Jacob's brow furrowed as he noticed the strange expression on the doctors' face. He knew the expression all too well, though he didn't know it happened to vampires too._

 _"Oh God, No. She's like my little sister. She is Old Quil Atera's granddaughter. She goes to college here at U-dub, and I think she may have pneumonia." The doctor brought his ear down to listen to her breathing and inhaled the most intoxicating scent he had ever come across in his very long existence._

 _"Here, let me take her. Please follow me. I'm Carlisle Cullen, the Chief attending." Carlisle said as he took Bella from Jacob's arms._

 _"With all due respect, doc, but is there a 'human' doctor that can look at her?" Jacob asked the handsome doctor still too low for human ears._

 _"Nonsense, young Black. I have treated many humans, as vampires don't require medical attention. I have even treated the previous generations of wolves with their injuries as they are not able to seek 'conventional' medical care. I have been a Doctor of Humans for most of my immortal existence." Carlisle explained to Jacob and Leah once they were in a private exam room._

 _"So then it's true, you really don't drink from humans?" Leah asked the handsome doctor._

 _"That's right Ms. Clearwater. I've even treated your grandfather." He told her._

 _"So where have you guys been? The Elders were expecting you to return to Forks." Jacob explained. Carlisle smiled at that revelation. He wasn't aware they were actually expecting him and his family to return._

 _"If you would like to inform the Elders, I'll be glad to come to Forks and inform them why my family decided not to return. But let's get Ms. Atera…"_

 _"Swan," Jacob interrupted and corrected._

 _"I'm sorry? You said she was Quil's granddaughter." He asked the young wolves._

 _"Yeah, it's a long story, and not really mine to tell. But she is only ¼ Quileute. You have to ask Old Quil for details." The doctor only nodded at this new information._

 _"Well then let's see how I can help Ms. Swan." And what a gorgeous swan she was. She has beautiful flawless pale skin. That should have told him she wasn't a Native American. With a body that could stop a truck. However, she had chocolate locks that fell in generous waves down her back. He touched her forehead to check for fever and felt a spark that flowed from his touch, through his fingers and to his heart, which threatened to beat. It too must have awakened something in Bella, because at that moment, she awoke in a violent cough. Once her cough quieted, and her eyes began to focus on the inhumanly gorgeous doctor, her heart skipped a beat, and she audibly gasped as she looked into his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity but was probably only about 30 seconds before Jacob cleared his throat._

 _"Oh, right then," Carlisle spoke in his faint British accent while coming to his senses. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am the chief attending on staff, but you may call me Carlisle. What seems to be the problem, Ms. Swan?" Carlisle introduced himself extending his hand to Bella._

 _"Well Dr. Cullen, uh Carlisle," Bella said hoarsely because of her cough, but with a deep blush. "I'm Isabella Swan, though my friends call me Bella, and I just have a cold, I think. I told Jake that I just needed some Theraflu and a couple of days rest…" She finally noticed Carlisle's outstretched hand and placed her delicately long fingers in his. As Carlisle wrapped his hand around hers, she felt a spark fly through them. That initially frightened her, but once it reached her heart, she moaned at the warmth. Really, Bella did you actually moan, now the man is going to think I'm some horny freak, Bella thought to herself. That is until he brought her hand up to his lips and brushed them across her knuckles. Bella's blush became a deep scarlet and crept further down her neck. Charming bastard, Bella thought to herself again._

 _"What lovely hands you have Ms. Swan. I would say you have surgeon's hands." Carlisle said to her in an obvious flirt. Bella lowered her painfully dark and lush eyelashes, to flutter her cheeks as she drew the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth, Carlisle envied her teeth at that moment, if only he could pull her lip…, Carlisle was brought out of his thoughts when Bella began to answer him._

 _"Interestingly enough, I am a medical student, Dr. Cullen." These two were shamelessly flirting with each other right in front of Carlisle's mortal enemies._

 _"Um, Bella!? The reason you are here?" Jake said while giving her an impatient nudge to the shoulder._

 _"Jake, I told you, it's just a cold." She barked over her shoulder._

 _"Actually Ms. Swan, I'm afraid it is much worse than a cold. I would say you have the flu, but you also have an upper respiratory infection; which, if not caught soon enough, could develop into bronchitis. I'm going to prescribe you a round of antibiotic, as well as a prescription form of Mucinex, for the congestion. I want you to rest the rest of this week, and plenty of fluids." Carlisle said as he wrote out the prescription._

 _"How can you know all that, you didn't even examine me?" Bella said as she batted her eyelashes at the doctor. Jacob rolled his eyes at that, He whispered in Bella's ear._

 _"Hey Einstein, golden-eyed vampire," Jake said with his arms folded across his chest._

 _"So Doc, do vampire's imprint like us wolves?" Leah asked._

 _"LEAH!" Bella and Jake said simultaneously._

 _"Hey the way you two are making goo-goo eyes at one another, I think it's a fair question." Leah deadpanned at the doctor._

 _"Well Leah, I guess the answer to that question is…yes. Though it's not called imprinting; I've heard that many vampires have found their true mates with just one touch, just one look. They just know the one that completes them, the other half of their soul." Carlisle said never taking his eyes off Bella. Could it actually be, that after nearly 400 years walking this earth, I have finally found my true mate?_

 _"Well thanks, Doc," Jake said snatching the prescriptions from his hand and grabbing Bella around the waist to help her off the bed. Bella finally slipped her hand out of Carlisle's grasp and allowed Jake and Leah to pull her towards the door, when she suddenly turned around realizing exactly what the doctor's instructions were._

 _"Wait, you said the rest of this week? Dr. Cullen, I can't take the week off. I have exams and labs I need to attend._

 _"Come to my office Ms. Swan, I will write you an excuse for classes. And please, do call me Carlisle." The three of them followed Carlisle into his private office; where he wrote her an excuse to present to her professors._

 _"I've attached my card if they need to reach me for verification. But please, take my card as well, If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call me, Ms. Swan." Jake snatched the card from the doctor's hand. Bella immediately turned and snatched the card back, and gave Jake an aggravated glare. She turned back and gave Carlisle a brilliant smile._

 _"Thank you so much, Carlisle, for all you've done. But please, if you insist I call you Carlisle, I ask that you call me Bella._

 _Well Bella, I certainly do hope you feel better soon. And please do call me, anytime. Day or night." Carlisle said to her, flashing her his brilliant smile. Bella looked down at the card and noticed not only his office and cell but also his home number._

 _"I think I might actually do that Carlisle. Would tonight be too soon?"_

 _"I look forward to it." He said as he flitted from his desk over to her, and tucked a stray hair behind her ears that had fallen. Bella turned to leave with Jake and Leah's arms wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulders one more time and waved goodbye._

 _"Bella, have you gone totally batshit crazy?" Jake asked her with a growl and a frown creasing his forehead._

 _"No Jake, I don't think so. I think I've just met the man I'm going to marry." She said with a far-off dreamy look, bringing the card to her nose to take in his wonderful scent._

 **END FLASHBACK**

That's how my parents met. That was 2 1/2 years ago. They married two years after they met. I was conceived on their honeymoon. They had many ups and downs during that time. Including my dad nearly killed my mom's best friend, Jacob, once he realized that Jacob imprinted on me, the moment Jacob look into my eyes right after I was born. He went from being my mom's best friend and personal space heater, to my everything, and my personal sun.

I'm just under 6 months old, though; I look like I'm about 6 years old. My mom, dad, and Jacob are so frightened, I grow and mature so fast, they don't know what's going to happen to me. Will, I become old and die? Will I be like an immortal child? I now have to explain my story to my dad's friends, who have come to help us stand against the Volturi and Aro.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Twilight, nor it's characters, except Ci-Ci and the concept of this story. There is no copy write infringement.**

* * *

 **CARLISLE'S POV** **  
**

As soon as they left my office, my phone buzzed.

Alice.

"You come straight home after work. Esme has already made chicken soup for you to take to her, and you need to pick up a couple of books, she loves to read, and you have a lot of her favorites, and oh Carlisle I'm so happy for you. And please, you have to make her well so I can finally meet her, she is going to be my new sister and best friend…." Did this little pixie ever stop, I know we don't need to breathe, but my God, could she take a breath every once in a while. I swear Alice is going to scare the woman away.

"Alice, sweetheart, please calm down. Where is Jasper, can he send you some calming vibes, please. I am doing none of what you just suggested. I've just met this woman. I asked her to call me. If I just show up at her home, she will think me too forward." I hear the phone changing hands. Why do they insist on this, don't they know I can hear them all quite well.

"Carlisle Cullen. You will do exactly what Alice said. Do you know nothing about wooing a woman? If you wait for her to call, it will be another week before you get to see her again. You will go to her home tonight; you will take her the soup, some orange juice, some books, and movies. You have ordered this woman to stay indoors for a week until she recuperates. You will show an interest in her recuperation, and you will like it." Esme said to me. Even though I am the patriarchal figure of this coven, Esme was everyone's mother, including mine. Though I am technically her sire, she always seems to put me in my place.

"I will do as you say, Esme if you explain something to me. Why won't she call me tonight as she said she would? Why can't I just wait until she calls?" I ask her.

"Give him a break Esme. You know he hasn't actually tried to woo a woman since you sweetheart. You know he just likes to play with those nurses of his."

Edward.

Finally some one's opinion I am willing to half-way listen to. "Listen, Carlisle; if this woman is at all as Alice describes her, and I've seen in her visions, she will take you as the playboy gigolo you are. She will think you flirt with anything in a skirt, which you do, and think she is just another notch on your bedpost. But the fact that you think your actions are being too forward with her tells me you care about her. Otherwise, you would have fucked her already, flu and all. OW! Sorry love, but it's true."

"Does anyone else there wish to give me their opinion of my love life?" I ask them in a huff. What's a man supposed to do in 377 years, the last 100 spent with a house full of mated vampires? A man can only take so much self-gratification.

"No one else is here at the moment. Just come home and get the supplies. The poor girl is too sick to think about you right now. Show her you are still thinking about her." The light bulb finally came on with Edwards last piece of advice.

"Ohhh, you're right," I said in almost a whisper, thinking to myself out loud. Obviously, they all heard.

"Now your brain is working, old friend. See you soon." Edward said before hanging up the phone.

This was definitely, flu season. The clinic has been non-stop for the last 5 hours. I just have another hour to go before I can have my mate in my arms again. I still can't believe I've finally found her. This time she would be all mine.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After so many years of traveling around, one gets lonely in this existence. After turning Edward when his mother asked me to save him while dying from the Spanish flu; it was finally nice to have some companionship. We worked nicely for the first couple of years, but it was not quite the companionship I was looking for._

 _When I found Esme again, bloody and broken at the bottom of that cliff, I thought I had found someone I could spend my forever with. I had mended her broken leg when she was only a child, so when I came across her again, ten years later, I thought fate had intervened; only to find that she was Edwards true mate._

 _Once again, I thought I might have found someone I could at least have companionship with when I found Rosalie. Still, fate was not playing ball in my court. Her vile temper and self-centeredness just didn't appeal to me at all. Years later, she found her true mate in a strapping young man that had been mauled by a bear. The poor girl ran Emmett nearly 100 miles for me to change him for her. Each of them telling me when I found that one, that was born just for me, I would know in one look._

 _Then there's Alice and Jasper. The first thing Alice mentioned, after telling us that she saw us in a vision, and asking which room theirs was; was that she'd seen my true mate. There was not a face yet, because she hadn't been born yet, but that I would know immediately once I found her. The only thing she knew for sure was that we would find her in Seattle._

 _Personally, I thought they were all nuts. How can you know you love someone with one look? But, when Isabella was carried into the clinic, her scent called to me, the moment it permeated my nostrils. Though I knew I smelled the foul stench of the wolves, it was her scent that pulled me to meet them in the waiting area. When I look down into the face of the woman that was carried in by this shifter, I was struck numb. I could barely make my brain work, much less think to form a sentence. I just stood there, wanting to rip the arms off the man that was holding her so tenderly. Wait, what was, is she to him? Is this is imprint? Relieved when he revealed she was like a sister to him. I knew, then and there, I would make this woman mine forever._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I was brought out of my own mind by my nurse telling me my last patient was ready. I looked down at my watch. Ten more minutes, ten more minutes and I could leave here, head home and off to see my Isabella. After tending the patient, once again with symptoms of the flu, I could barely contain myself to leave at human speed. I pulled her address and phone number from her file. I really think I should call her before just showing up. But I will see how everyone feels about that before I do.

I pull into the garage to be met by Emmett's shit-eating grin. This was the last face I wished to see at this moment. He and Rose were working on rebuilding a 1970 Mustang Shelby GTO. Those two and their muscle cars.

"POPS! I hear you got a new girlfriend. How long is this one going to last? OW! Rosie babe, what was that for?

"That is for being an insensitive prick. He deserves to find happiness just as we all have. Em. But Carlisle, is it true she is part mutt? Just be careful you don't come home with fleas." They were now both having a roaring laugh at my expense. I just shook my head and walked into the house.

~~oOo~~

BPOV

I felt like shit warmed over. My entire body hurt, my throat was sore, my chest felt like I had an elephant sitting on it, and I want nothing more than to curl up in my bed and die. Once we made it back to the truck, Jake kept looking at me from the rearview mirror, and Leah had turned her whole body around in the seat to look at me. I tried to avert from their gazes, but it was of no use.

"What?" I finally snapped at both of them.

"Bells, have you totally lost your mind. Are you actually going to call Dr. Fangs?"

"I don't know Jake. He is probably one of those doctors that flirt with all his female patients. But he was mighty dreamy to look at."

"I'll say!" Leah added. "I swear if it wasn't for the whole blood sucking and all…" she accented by waving her hands in front of her. "…if you don't call him, I might think about giving him a go in the sack. That man is hot, Bella. I don't know about that whole soul mate thing, but he sure has the hots for you."

"You two freaks just need to get laid. And desperately, if you both are thinking that fucking a vampire is a good idea. And Bells, Charlie is probably rolling over in his grave, for you even thinking about dating that man. Jesus Bells, did you forget that it was vampires that killed him?"

"Jake, how dare you! Do you really think I forgot that? The years I spent running from that psycho bitch Victoria after you guys tore James and Laurant apart. Jacob Black, do I not still wear the scar where that freak tore into my arm before he almost bit me? Look I'm grateful for the pack being there and saving me, and I am just sorry my dad paid the ultimate price. But you do not own me, Jake. And that was a really shitty thing to do to bring my father into this." I was crying and shaking now.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. And I know Dr. Fangs drinks animal blood and all, but c'mon Bells. How do you know that for sure?"

"Jacob didn't you see his eyes; they were so golden they shine like topaz. I will never forget those demon blood red eyes of James, Laurent, and Victoria. The man works in a hospital, for Christ sake. If he wanted human blood, he has full access. There's just something about him…" I said with a far-off look, "…that makes me want to get to know him. Something that is pulling me to him."

"Well, I'm with ya, Bella. Even though I've yet to experience it first-hand, you two had the exact same look Sam had when he met Emily for the first time. I mean we were planning our wedding, for Christ sake. Emily told me later after all the dust settled that it was like the world stop existing and the only thing that mattered was Sam. After she explained it to me, I couldn't be mad at her after that. Just once I would like to love somebody, and have somebody love me like that." Leah told me, reaching back to grab hold of my hand.

"Bells, look, if you want to date this guy, I promise I won't interfere. God knows you need to do something other than spend all your time with your nose buried in the books. Go out, have some fun. But Bella, if that guy hurts you…"

"I already know Jake and thanks. You're the best friend a girl can ask for."

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob said as he got out of the truck to go to the drug store to get my prescriptions filled. I laid on the back seat, wrapped in my blanket and drifted off to sleep.

 _I was sitting on a blanket in my meadow back in Forks; reading my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights, when Carlisle steps out of the forest surrounding it. The sun had just started to peak through the clearing. His golden blond hair was shining like spun gold. The sunlight reached his perfectly sculpted face; it sparkled like millions of faceted diamonds. He walked over to me sitting on the end of my blanket, and got down on all fours, stalking me like a predator towards his prey. Once he reached me, he reached an arm around me and pulled me to him. "So beautiful," was all he said before pressing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. He tasted like vanilla and honey. He ran his cold tongue across my lips, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth just slightly, once his cold tongue invaded my mouth, his cold tongue caressing my warm one. The sensation was mind-blowing and earth-shattering all at once. I moaned into the kiss, as his free hand explored my breast. Once my lungs burned from lack of air, he released my mouth, only to apply opened mouthed kisses along my jaw, neck, and collarbone. "Isabella, my love, I need to have you, make you mine in every way. Will you let me? Please love, spend eternity with me." I moaned at the feeling of his mouth and hands on me…_

Suddenly I was jarred out of my erotic dream by the door of the truck slamming." I opened my eyes to find Leah and Jake both looking at me.

"Jesus, Bella, that must have been some dream. If I weren't strictly dickly, I'd have you for myself, the way you are moaning back there." Leah said to me with a wink, before turning around and fiddling with the radio. Shit, that was just a dream? I reached into my purse and pulled out the card and looked at it again.

"You wait until I get over this flu, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You just wait." I said too low for anyone else to hear.

Once we made it back to my house, Jake and Leah helped me into the house. Jake had to drive back to Forks for pack business. He was the rightful Alpha to the pack, as he was a direct descendant of Chief Ephraim Black, and now Billy Black. Jake was only 16 when he first phased and didn't want that responsibility. Since Sam was the first to phase of this generation, he assumed the role, until Jake was ready. Jake was now the beta, so from time to time, he still had to assume some roles. He parked my truck and helped me into the house.

After Charlie died, I sold the house in Forks, and after all of his assets was transferred over to me, including his savings, pension, 401K, and life insurance, I had a little over 1.5 million dollars. I packed up want I wanted to keep, and headed to Seattle. I had already been accepted, with a full-ride scholarship at the University of Washington. I did the dorm life freshmen and sophomore years, with Leah as my dorm mate. Once I decided on my major in Medicine, I moved out of the dorms, and bought this house, and invited Leah to live with me. Thank God, Charlie had a will. Because of course, my flighty and hair brain mother, had the gall to try and fight me for part of the estate. She left Charlie, taking me with her when I was 5. She said she didn't want to be stuck in this little town; she was looking for more, always looking for more. Needless to say, we are not on speaking terms at the moment.

Leah asked if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I didn't have an appetite, so she made me some hot tea with lemon and honey, I took my medicine and headed up to bed. I decided to take a hot bath. Once in the bathroom, I took a look at myself in the mirror.

"LEAH!" I croaked out hoarsely. Leah came running into my room. "Is this what I looked like when I met Carlisle?" I asked her. She looked at me with pity.

"I'm afraid so honey," She said still giving me the pity look while shaking her head.

"Jesus, Leah, I look like the Walking Dead!" My face was blotchy, my eyes were rimmed red, my lips were dry and cracked, and my nose looked like Rudolph, with a 100-watt bulb shoved up his ass."

"Look at it this way, honey. The man still couldn't take his eyes off you, even if you do look like Rudolph on an 8-ball of blow." I slid down the wall to the floor and balled my eyes out.

"Geez, thanks a lot, Leah. There is no way I am calling him now. Not until I am over the flu. Did you see him, Leah, the man, is drop-dead gorgeous. What the hell does he want with me? I bet he plays hide the sausage with every nurse at the hospital. I've never even gotten past 2nd base. Here you take the card if you want him. I'm not going to call him. He was just being polite and flirty. He couldn't possibly be interested in me."

"Awww c'mon Bells, that's just the illness talking. Once you are back to your old self, you'll see. Now let's get you bathed, so you don't smell as bad as you look." Leah said with a giggle. I tweaked my lip up at her in disgust.

After soaking in a hot bath with lavender bath salts, letting the steam ease away some of the congestion, I climbed into bed. I must have slept for several hours before there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"What do you want Leah?" I said with my head still buried under my blanket. Leah came bursting into my room.

"Get your miserable ass out of that bed right now." She said after coming back from my bathroom with a hairbrush and some foundation.

"Leah, what the fuck do you think you are doing? Why do I need makeup? I am not leaving this house for a week just like Carlisle said. I've got an excuse for my classes…"

"Will you shut the fuck up, you ungrateful bitch. I am trying to help you. You have a visitor, now unless you want him to see you as he saw you this afternoon, you will shut up and let me help you look at least half-way decent." Leah said while gritting her teeth.

"What! He's here?" I said while scrambling now to get out of bed. I ran to the closet to look for something halfway decent to put on."

"Stop, don't worry about what to wear. Just put on that robe, my mom bought you for Christmas. You know the one Jake said makes you look like Lauren Becall. You are sick after all. And Dr. McHottie is downstairs for a house call." Leah said wagging her eyebrows.

"Shush, Leah, you know he can hear you," I told her in a whisper.

"Wha…?"

"Vampire hearing," I told her with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Well girl, he brought you chicken soup, OJ, books, and movies. Now sit still, let me at least cover up ol' Rudolph, and make you look less splotchy." Leah said this time just above a whisper.

Leah tried to work her magic. She twisted my hair up in a soft chignon, and lightly blotted my face with a little makeup, and put a little lip gloss on my dry lips. I slipped into the robe and some slippers and made my way downstairs.

I peeked out before descending all the way down the stairs. And sure enough, he was there in a casual button down and designer jeans.

"Hi," I said once I got down the stairs. He stood up and flashed his million dollar smile.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again. I know you are not feeling well, but I hope you don't mind that I just stop by. My sister made chicken soup, so I wanted to bring you some, along with some orange juice. I also brought over some books and movies to keep you occupied while you recuperate." He looked at me like he really wanted to say something else. So I gave him a questioning look.

"…and I really wanted to see you again." He said as he took my hand and once again brought it to his lips for a light kiss.

"Carlisle, it was quite kind of you and thank you so much, but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble," I told him looking into his dreamy topaz eyes.

"If you would show me to your kitchen, I can warm up a bowl of soup for you." He said as he snaked his arm around my waist, placing a hand on the small of my back. We turned and nearly walked smack dab into Leah, who was just standing there looking at us. I deadpanned at her.

"Leah, don't you still need to take care of that thing?" I asked her.

"What thing?' She said never taking her eyes off Carlisle like he was a piece of chocolate, and bouncing on her toes. I swear to god when I'm better I am going to choke the shit out of her.

"That thing, up in your room," I said stressing the words thing and room.

"Oh, oh, OH, that thing, yeah, um, I'm just gonna go, um yeah. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Good to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"It was good to see you too, Leah, but please, call me Carlisle." He said to Leah with all his British charm.

"Ok Carlisle, but make sure she gets some rest. Okay, Bye." Leah then flitted off upstairs. Carlisle chuckled.

"Well Isabella, you have quite a lovely home. I wasn't expecting this from such a young woman. I thought you might have an off-campus apartment." He told me with his arm still around my waist.

"Yes it's a long story, but I received money when my father passed away. So instead of getting one of those crappy apartments, I decided to buy this house." I told him

"Oh Isabella, I'm so sorry for your loss." He said as he brushed the back of his hand to my cheek. As his cold skin touched mine, I shivered. Not from the coldness, but quite the contrary. The warmth that radiated from that one touch, sent a jolt straight to my heart. I gasp at the sensation, and a blush spread across my cheek.

"Thank you, Carlisle. The kitchen is right this way." I said as I leaned into him a little as we headed to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Yes, unfortunately, my Dr. McHottie was a total man-whore, before meeting Isabella. You will get to see some of that unabashed flirting. But Bella will put his ass in his place.**


	3. Chapter 2

****EDITED** 9/8/2018**

* * *

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I walked into my house, and my family is nowhere in sight. I climb the stairs and go to my bedroom. A shirt and jeans are laying on the bed along with a note.

Dear Carlisle.

There's no need to call her. She will be delighted to see you. The soup and juice are packed in the refrigerator in the kitchen. And dress casually, I've picked these out for you.

Everything will be great.

Love,

Alice.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes Alice laid out for me, and head downstairs. The family still was nowhere in sight. I go to the kitchen, and on the counter are 1st editions of Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, and Pride and Prejudice. There is also the full disc series of The Hunger Games, The Divergent series, and Underworld. Really Alice, Underworld? With that creepy little man that looks like Aro. I then go to the fridge and pull out a tote that contains the soup and juice. There's a note on top.

Yes, Underworld, She'll think it's funny, and you have a sense of humor.

So I go and climb into my Mercedes and punch in the address in my GPS. 5 minutes later, I pull into her driveway. I check the address which I jotted down on a stick-it note. _Wow, what a lovely house_ , I think to myself. I get out of the car with the tote, books, and movies and ring the bell. I smell the wolf before she reaches the door.

"Dr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise. Um, Bella's sleeping, but come in. I'll wake her and let her know you're here.

"Oh no, Leah. Don't do that. I just wanted to drop off some soup for her. I also brought some books and movies to keep her occupied." I tell her.

"Are you kidding? Bella will have my head if she knew you came and I didn't wake her up. I mean she's going to bite my head off for waking her up, but it will be worse, trust me. Come in, have a seat. I'll take these to the kitchen and then go get her."

I walk around to the sofa and sit. Leah comes back through and flits upstairs taking them 2 at a time. Once she's gone, I look around at the various pictures. I see a flag folded Military style, with a badge and a picture of a man, who looks a lot like Bella. There are various childhood and high school pictures. I also see pictures of her and the Quileute tribe. Some of them include the man in the other photo. Then I hear arguing and a commotion upstairs.

"What do you want Leah."

"Get your miserable ass out of that bed right now."

"Leah, what the fuck do you think you are doing? Why do I need makeup? I am not leaving this house for a week just like Carlisle said. I've got an excuse for my classes…"

"Will you shut the fuck up, you ungrateful bitch. I am trying to help you. You have a visitor, now unless you want him to see you like he saw you this afternoon, you will shut up and let me help you look at least half-way decent." Leah sounds as if she is gritting her teeth.

"What! He's here?" I then hear the commotion as if she is scrambling out of bed and across the room

"Stop, don't worry about what to wear. Just put on that robe, my mom bought you for Christmas. You know the one Jake said makes you look like Lauren Becall. You are sick after all. And Dr. McHottie is downstairs for a house call." Lauren Becall, well I guess I could be her 'Bogie.' Dr. McHottie, huh, not like I haven't heard the moniker before

"Shush, Leah, you know he can hear you." She's whispering now. I furrow my brow.

"Wha…?"

"Vampire hearing." Now that, I bearly heard, if it weren't for vampire hearing and me trying to listen, I would have missed it

"Well girl, he brought you chicken soup, OJ, books, and movies. Now sit still, let me at least cover up ol' Rudolph, and make you look less splotchy." She really didn't have to go through all the trouble. I still think she is the most beautiful creature I've ever encountered.

I hear the bedroom door open, and both sets of footsteps descend the stairs. She finally makes it downstairs, and I take in the sight of this beautiful woman. Lauren Bacall my ass, she's got nothing on this beauty before me.

After a few minutes of chit-chat and we almost walk into Leah, before Bella runs her off so we can have some privacy, we make our way to the kitchen. I see the tote sitting on the bistro table. Bella walks over to it and picks up the books.

"These are my favorite books, How could you know?" Now I have a dilemma. Do I tell her the truth, or do I make something up?

"The truth. One of my coven mates is a seer. She can see the future. And she picked those out for you."

"Well, tell her, thank you for me. I love them. She then thumbs through the books.

"Oh Carlisle, I can't take these. These are quite valuable. They are first editions and in excellent condition. I walk over to her after placing the soup on the stove.

"I want you to have them. I have several copies. I would love for you to come to my house, you can pick out whatever books you'd like." She then starts to cough. I hear the congestion trying to break up in her chest.

"Have you taken the Mucinex?" I asked her. I press my ear to her chest to get a better listen. She then picks up her hand and strokes through my hair. I look up directly into her eyes.

"Um, the seer, the one that can see the future, I bet she saw me coming?" She asks me, looking into my eyes as if she's mesmerized. I avert my gaze slightly, not wanting to use my vampiric allure on her.

"Actually, yes she did. However, Alice's visions are subjective. They are based on decisions. But it is the reason for the decision for us to move to Seattle, instead of Forks. She told me I'd find my mate here."

"Um Carlisle, the soup." She said to me never taking her eyes off me.

"Huh?"

"The soup is boiling over." I flit off and take the pot off the stove. I open the cabinet looking for a bowl.

"There are soup mugs in the cabinet on the end, glasses in the next and silverware in that drawer." She told me. She came over and took the glass and placed some ice in it before pouring the juice for herself. She then goes to the pantry and comes back with crackers.

"You didn't answer my question. Have you taken the pills I prescribed for you?" I asked her.

"Oh Yeah, I also took a long hot bath, the steam seemed to help too. I also had some hot tea, with lemon and honey for my throat.

"Very good, Beautiful, I told her. She scoffed. I gave her a questioning look.

"Please Carlisle, I look like Rudolph has snorted cocaine." We both laughed.

"Hardly, you are quite a beautiful woman. I can't imagine why you aren't married or at least engaged."

"Please, I've barely had a steady boyfriend. When your father is the Chief of Police, guys aren't exactly beating down your door to date you. Besides, there hasn't been anyone I was remotely interested in. There was Paul Lahote. But I couldn't get past his temper after he phased." She told me. She looks at me again. "Now I guess I know why. I was meant for someone else, it appears." She continued to eat her soup.

"This is really good, you said your sister made this? Please tell her it is delicious."

"Why don't I let you convey your thanks to her, yourself. How would you like to come and meet my family? Once you are feeling better, of course."

"I'd like that. Thank you." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Bella, I've also never had a real girlfriend. But I would really like to date you. May I take you out to dinner and maybe dancing.

"I don't know about the dancing part. I have two left feet, but we can try, sure." She told me.

"I bet you are better than you think, besides, it's really all about your dance partner," I told her. She finished her soup and refilled her glass with juice. I took her mug, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

"Well Bella, I'd better let you get some rest. I will call you on Friday, and see if you are feeling up to going out on Saturday."

"Um, no don't go, um—um, you brought movies, won't you stay and watch at least one with me?" She then picks up the movies and looks through them. She then broke out into giggles.

"Underworld, really? She says with a quirk of an eyebrow. She continues laughing. "You've got to watch this with me."

"Okay, only the first one. Then it's off to bed for you." I told her.

"Yes, I will follow the doctor's orders." She grabs her juice and the movie. She laces around my arm, and we walk back to the living room. She places the disc in the player and turns on the TV. She curls into my side and lays her head on my shoulder. I place my arm around her waist and bring her in closer to me. It feels so natural. She then brings a blanket down off the back of the sofa and places it over us. I look at her and inhale her wonderful scent before taking her hand in entwining our fingers.

Once we get to the character Lucian, I chuckle. She looks up at me

"What?" She asks

"It's nothing, but that guy Lucian. He looks like one of the Kings of our vampire world."

"You're joking?" I shake my head

"The guy who is the head of the Lycan, or werewolves, is King of Vampires in real life… That's too funny." We laugh together.

Before the movie is done, Bella is sound asleep and drooling down my shirt. I turn off the TV. I then gather her up bridal style and ascend the stairs with her. Leah comes out of her room. I ask where her medicine is. She tells me it's in her room on the night table. I ask if she can get her some more juice. Once Leah comes back with the juice I wake Bella.

"Sweetheart, you need to take your medicine," I tell her. She nods and takes the pills from my hand, and sips them down with some juice. I tuck her into bed, kiss her on the forehead, and tell her I will call her on Friday.

"Carlisle, don't go. Please stay, at least until I fall back to sleep." How can I deny her anything? As I go to sit in the rocking chair in her room. She scoots over on the bed and pats the side of the bed. I take off my shoes and lay in bed with her. She wraps her body around mine and lays her head on my chest. Her warmth seeps into me, and I know I can never let her go. Sometime in the middle of the night, her temperature begins to rise. I can tell it's gone over 101 degrees. I open her robe and strip her of her clothes. She is no longer just sleeping, she is unconscious. I call out for Leah.

"Leah, do you have Tylenol?" I ask her.

"Um yeah, in the medicine cabinet. I rush to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I look through the medicine cabinet and grab the Tylenol.

"We have to get her in a cool shower. Her temperature is over 101 and climbing." I take the glass that had juice in it and dump it in the bathroom sink and put water in it. I go back to the bed where I have stripped Bella.

"Bella, Baby wake up for me, please. I need you to wake up for me, sweetheart. I tap her on each side of her face. When she finally starts to stir, Leah hands me the pills and water. I slightly touch Leah's hand, and it dawns on me. The wolves' temperature runs higher than humans. I then look from Leah to Bella.

"Jacob said she is ¼ Quileute. Does her temperature…"

"No, doc, she's a normal human. Her Father didn't carry the gene." She told me.

"Okay, but you won't be able to do what I need. Your body temperature is too high. Excuse me Leah, but I have got to get her in that cool shower". So I strip off my pants and shirt down to just my boxers. I rush her to the bathroom and stop with her into the shower.

"Come on baby, I need you to wake up for me. Leah, can you get my cell phone and dial the number that says home. Ask whoever answers to get over here with my medical bag and a bag of Saline. I knew once I made the decision, Alice would see.

Before Leah can come back with my phone, it's already ringing.

"Alice…"

"Edward and Esme are already on their way. I text them with the address; but Carlisle, there is something else. I can see you, but her future isn't exactly clear to me. It's like something is blocking, not totally, but it's like a blur." She tells me.

"Alice, her roommate is one of the wolves."

"Can you ask him to step out of the room?" Alice asks.

"It's she, Alice. Leah, can you do me a favor and step out of the room. Actually, members of my family are coming with my medical bag. So maybe…"

"Yeah, I'm on it. I will go downstairs and wait for them."

"How's that Alice?" I ask her.

"Better. She should come to in about 30 seconds." She told me. I placed the phone on speaker and set it on the floor outside of the shower.

"Come on baby, wake up please." She finally starts to stir.

"Oh baby, thank god. I am trying to bring your fever down. It was over 101." I tell her. I slid us down into a sitting position in the shower.

"Hang on baby; I am going to get us some towels. I have some of my family coming with my medical bag, and I need to start an IV. I rush out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself, before coming back with one for her. I wrap her in the towel and dry her off before lifting her and taking her to the bed. I hear the car pull into the drive, and I know its Edward and Esme. Before I can get off the bed, I hear a loud growl, and Edward is now standing in the doorway, eyes black with bloodlust and looking feral.

"MINE!" He says as he licks his lips. Before I can even think about it, I am on him with my hand around his throat, and I roar in his face.

"SHE'S MINE!" I roar and throw him down the stairs. Leah has phased into a silver-grey wolf and is stalking towards him. Esme then rushes down the stairs and takes him out of the house. I go back into the room and get my phone.

"Alice, what was that?" I growled at her.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't see that coming. She's his singer. Jasper and Emmitt are on their way. Esme can only hold him off for so long.

"Leah has phased into her wolf. If he so much as steps one foot back into this house, I will allow her to tear him apart." I say to her as I continue to start the IV on Bella and get the Saline hooked up. Once I have it set up I laid the bag on her nightstand, I put on my pants and go downstairs. I see there is a coat rack near the door. I bring it back and place it near her bed and hang the saline bag from it.

"What was that, Carlisle? What happened?" She asked me.

"Baby, I promise I will explain everything, but I need you to rest right now. I'm going to send Leah back up, but she is in her wolf form. I will be back, Okay?" She nods and pulls her duvet up around her neck.

I go back downstairs and ask Leah to guard her. I tell her, if anyone comes up other than me, she is to tear them apart. She nods her big wolf head. I go downstairs and throw the door open. Esme is wrapped in her husband's arms with Emmett and Jasper on either side of them.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, you know I would never dream of…" Esme looks up into Edward's eyes and then back at me. "Carlisle, we are going to Denali for a while. Again, I'm so sorry." Edward and Esme climb into his Volvo. Esme looks at me with sad eyes and gives me a little waive.

Jasper and Emmett walk up the steps. "You okay Pops?" Emmett asks me.

"Yeah, Em, thanks. But, we kind of broke some things in her house. Do you guys think…"

"Say no more Carlisle, we're on it. You know Em is the champion of breaking houses. We'll get everything put back in place, and what we can't fix, we'll replace." Jasper told me with a pat on the back.

I rushed back upstairs with Bella and Leah. "He's gone Leah; my other sons are downstairs, fixing what we broke. What they can't fix, we'll replace." She growls at me but walks across the hall to her room. She comes back out in a robe

"You want to tell us what the hell that was, Doc? I've been on you and Bella's side with this whole only drink animal, and soul mate thing, and then one of your people come and try to take a bite out of Bella." Leah is angry, and rightfully so.

"Yes, I can explain." I place my hand on Bella's forehead, and her temperature has come down to about 99.

"Even though we only drink from animals, human blood is our natural food source. Every now and then, we run across a human, whose blood calls to us stronger than any other human. Emmett has come across his, twice. Even my sister, Esme, has found hers. Alice, Rosalie and I, are the only ones of us that have never tasted human blood. It seems that Bella's blood attracts my son, Edward." Bella was listening to me intently while propped up on her elbows. She then slams back onto her pillow.

"Fuck, not again?" She says. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"Wait, what? What do you mean not again? You are the singer of another vampire?" She looks over at Leah before she starts. Leah nods to her to go ahead.

"The pack, my dad and I were in a clearing playing baseball. This coven of vampires came through. My dad had heard there had been killings in the area, so we hung out more with the pack. Well, this one vampire thought I was to be his little pet. He snatched me and ran. They tore his partner apart right away, but this guy James was fast, and his little bitch Victoria was faster. She got away. When James snatched me, he tore into my arm." She lifted her arm to show me the long scar on the inside of her arm. "Anyway, when he finally smelled my blood, he said it smelled too good, and even though he wasn't hungry, he would feed on me instead. He was just about to bite me when the pack attacked him and tore him apart.

For the next year, his little bitch was after me. She wanted me dead, for having her mate killed. She attacked Charlie, my dad, and drained him before the pack took her out. So, if I have to go through running from another psycho vampire…" I stopped her by crashing my lips to hers. She was startled at first, but she then leaned into the kiss. She entwined her fingers in my hair. I didn't want to end the kiss, but I had to tell her what she meant to me. So, I pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of our kiss.

"Isabella Swan, just like that psycho bitch, you are my mate. And I will kill anyone, human, wolf or vampire, that tries to take you from me, including my own son. You are mine, Bella, and I will lay down my own life to protect you. I just got you in my life, I am not about to lose you now." I told her.

We were inseparable after that night.


	4. Chapter 3

****EDITED** 9/6/2018**

* * *

 **EDWARD'S POV**

I was so happy, my sire and longtime friend and companion has finally found his mate. I had always felt bad when he thought my Esme was meant for him; it turned out she was my mate instead. In true Carlisle form, he threw us an elaborate engagement party. He invited all of our friends, his longtime friends Garrett, Eleazar and the rest of the Denali coven. During the years I'd been with Carlisle he was never without female company. He was the biggest playboy I knew. He was the vampiric version of Hugh Heffner. So when the Succubae sisters were all over him all night, it wasn't a surprise.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Edward, even if I weren't your mate, did he really think I would want to be with him? Look at him, he's shameless"._

 _"It still didn't stop him from trying to woo you from me." I teased her while running my nose along her jaw and neck_

 _"Please, that gigolo couldn't woo me if he was an owl. Now come on let's greet our guests." Esme told me grabbing my hand and pulling me in to greet everyone. I looked over at Carlisle. He nodded at me and smiled, though the smile didn't meet his eyes. I knew he longed to have the one that was meant for him. He surrounded himself with women because he was lonely. He then grabbed several bottles of champagne and head it upstairs with the sisters. I just shook my head._

 _Then there was Rosalie. OH MY GOD, what a disaster. Yes, she was beautiful. But she had a foul temper. I tried to understand where she was coming from. I mean, no man can truly understand being raped and beaten. She was not in an emotional headspace to start a relationship with Carlisle, and she made that well known, very rudely and loudly I might add. When she went off on her killing spree, killing those foul men that attacked her, Carlisle was all for it, though the only part he took was to look for them for her. He only did that because he thought that would finally be her closure for what happened to her and submit to be with him._

 _We had to leave the Rochester area after that; her final conquest was to write her name on her ex-fiance's, Royce's forehead, in his own blood. Rose still was not interested in Carlisle. Especially since he kept his playboy persona. Then she found her own mate, Emmett. He was a giant of a man, big and muscular. He had been mauled by a bear. We found him when Rose, Esme, I had gone for a hunt. Carlisle was working at the hospital in the rural Kentucky town we were living in. Rosalie took off running with Emmett back over 100 miles, still bleeding, because she felt she didn't have the control to save him. I knew then and there, he was her mate. Rosalie denied it at first, saying he reminded her of her friend, Vera's little baby with his dimples and curls. After Carlisle changed him for her, he went into a deep depression. Rosalie stayed by Emmett's side for the three days of his transformation. Once Emmett awoke, and we explained what we were and what he now was also. His first words after taking it all in and looking at his Rosie, was 'hell ain't so bad if I get to spend it with this angel'. She was his from that day forward._

 _Carlisle stayed depressed for the next several years. He only worked. He was rarely home. I had to make him feed. From there we moved on to Forks. That was when he first came across the Quileute tribe and the shape-shifting wolves. Carlisle struck a treaty with the wolves and Ephraim Black and struck up a curious friendship with a then very young Quil Atera. They were like peas in the same pod, oddly. They even shared women. We fought alongside the wolves to rid the area of nomads that wandered through and fed off the little small town. Once our time was up in that area we promised when the time came again, we would return._

 _When Alice and Jasper finally landed on our doorstep, and Alice revealed Carlisle would find his true mate, his outlook changed. He would try to get her to tell him about his mate, but she told him she wasn't born yet. He started his womanizing all over again._

 _"Carlisle, when the time comes you will know it. The only thing I can tell you for sure is we will find her in Seattle. I will let you know when it's time." Was all she had to offer him._

 _We were living back in Alaska when Carlisle stated it was time to leave. This time we were heading back to Forks, as we promised the wolves we would. Alice said no, to wait another 3 years, and it would be time to go to Seattle. Since Alice arrived, I felt Carlisle relied on her visions too much. But he was our coven leader. I always deferred to his judgment._

 **END FLASHBACK.**

Six months ago we settled in Seattle. This was our first time here. So when he wanted to apply at the hospital, Alice told him to apply at the University of Washington campus clinic instead.

After he left for work that morning, Alice was beyond her usual hyper pixie self. She was on Esme about making chicken soup. She sent Jasper to the store for juice and movies.

"Alice, what is going on. Why are you getting human food." I asked.

"EDWARD, TODAY IS THE DAY!" She said while bouncing around like a hyper rubber ball. Then she showed me her vision.

Carlisle, standing looking quite smitten, but so much love showing on his face. But some of the scenes were blurred. I didn't see her face at first. But many scenes played out in front of me involving Carlisle until there was one, finally of them getting married, to a beautiful brunette. She had flawlessly pale skin, but then she blushed.

"Alice, she's human!" I exclaimed.

"DUH! Human food." She deadpanned.

"But that would mean he exposes us," I told her. "And how can you be so sure, this is the woman he is meeting today? Most of the visions of her are blurry. Why didn't you tell him you'd seen her.

"First, he won't expose us; she already knows what we are. Though I'm not sure how, or why my visions of her are not clear. And I didn't tell him because the vision just came. Someone made a decision that she is to go to the clinic today." She told me still bouncing.

"So she is going to the campus clinic, is she a professor or a student?" I asked

"I don't know. I don't know much about her. I know she's pretty conservative. She's only had one real boyfriend, but they didn't last very long. I don't know who he was. She has money, though she is very conservative with it. She has a very nice house, but just a pickup truck. She doesn't like flashy things, or being the center of attention."

"Yeah, and none of that sounds like Carlisle," I told her, sarcastically.

"That's why they are perfect for each other. She is what he needs to settle him down and show him how to live the simple life, and he is what she needs, to show her how to live a little, and to have fun."

"Okay, Alice, I can see that," I told her. So she's not feeling well then. Going to the clinic, chicken soup, juice." I stated.

"Yes, and they are going to bond with this illness. I can't really see how. But he is going to spend the evening with her, taking care of her while she is sick. OH, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE BOOKS!" The little pixie road-runner was off like a flash to the library.

"Alice, those are his first edition copies," I told her.

"I know, she will think it a grand gesture, but it will show her that he really cares about her. These are some of her favorite books." I looked at the choices Alice came back with; Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, and Pride and Prejudice. So she was into the classics.

"She also likes poetry. But I want him to figure some things out on his own. Those are just some of the things I've seen her read. And she reads, A LOT." A bookworm huh, I can see Carlisle being attracted to that. Though he usually went for the sluts, If this were someone he was to spend the rest of eternity with, then he would want someone on his intellectual level.

"I've just seen it, everyone. They are just meeting. OH! She's a medical student. BINGO!" She told us. She ran to get her cell phone, and Esme came from the kitchen to join us in the living room. She came back with her cell phone, and Emmett and Rosalie came in then from the University. They were the only ones along with Alice, matriculating this time. I decided to help my mate in her interior design business. I didn't want to go back to university, and I certainly was not going to high school with only Alice. Jasper decided he would wait until Alice went to University to get his psychology degree. He already had a degree in American history and Literature. He was now a quite successful author, writing documentary literature on the American Civil War.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle is meeting his mate today. And she's a human." I told him. I already saw what was going through Emmett's mind. "Do. Not. Verbalize. That. Thought." I told him giving him a stern look as he was just about to open his mouth. Then Alice's face fell.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her. Alice then showed me the vision of Carlisle making little notes about her on his break.

"SHE'S QUILEUTE?" I asked. "Not possible, the girl I saw is to pale to be a Native American," I told them.

"She's only ¼ Quileute. That must be why my visions of her are blurry. When they are not blurry, they are totally blank. I can't see around those mutts." Alice stomped like a petulant child. "Well it doesn't matter, they will be happy, that's all that matters.

"I knew Carlisle's man-whoring would get him in trouble eventually. Even though he can't catch a disease, it seems he may actually catch fleas." Rosalie said, and Emmett roared with laughter, both of them doubled over.

"Good one babe, come on let's go for a hunt, then we can go work on the car," Emmett said pulling Rosalie out the door.

"MMMM, My monkey man." Rosalie moaned as they ran out the door.

"She just left," and with that, Alice was on the phone immediately. Now my Esme was bouncing in place. I looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Oh, Edward it's just so romantic. I have to start planning the wedding." I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Love, he just met the woman, don't you think they will want to get to know each other before there is a wedding?" I asked her kissing my anxious little wife on the cheek.

"Weddings are a lot of work, may as well get a jump on it now." We stopped talking just in time for Carlisle to say he was not doing what Alice asked.

"Give me that phone," Esme said to Alice, snatching the phone from her hand. Oh geez, there she goes into mother mode. That was never a good thing. After she gave him a piece of her mind it was my turn. After he reluctantly agreed he would take the care package to her, Esme packed up the soup. Alice went upstairs to pick out his wardrobe, and I just stood there pinching the bridge of my nose shaking my head. A habit I had picked up from Carlisle. Jasper walked in then with the juice and movies and took it to the kitchen. Once Alice came back downstairs with a note in her hand, I followed her into the kitchen with everyone else. I see the books and the movies that Jasper brought back. Underworld, how ironic.

"Underworld, really?" I looked at Jasper. He pointed to his wife.

"You know you and Carlisle have really spent too much time together. I saw him saying the exact same thing when he saw the movie." She then showed me the note, she was putting on top of the tote in the refrigerator. I only chuckled.

"I take it we are not going to be here when he comes home?" I asked her.

"Em and Rose will be. I don't think we should crowd him. Em is already going to be inappropriate for him. Let's just go for a hunt, and leave him to do what he needs to do." Alice informed us.

We left and went hunting. We went all the way to Vancouver. I enjoyed going hunting with my adopted siblings. I caught a couple of mountain lions, and so did Jasper. The girls caught a few moose, then the couples went their separate ways for a little privacy. We decided to meet back up in a few hours.

It was almost midnight when we made it back home, and Alice had a vision. Carlisle's mate made a turn for the worse and needed his medical bag and a bag of Saline. Esme rushed up to get the supplies, and I had already started up my car.

"Alice texted us the address," I told her as I backed out of the garage. I punched the address into the GPS, once it came across my phone. As soon as I pulled onto the street, I knew I was in trouble.

"Love, somethings not right. There is human blood on this street, I don't think I can resist. When I see Carlisle's car in the driveway, I knew I was at the right house, but the call of the blood was so strong, I flew out of the car and up the stairs as soon as the Quileute woman opened the door. The blood smelled like honey, and it was going to be all mine. I knew it would feel like honey going down my throat. As I caught sight of my meal, I snarled and licked my lips. It didn't matter to me that the wolf phased as soon as I started up the stairs. Nothing was keeping me from what was…

"Mine!' I growled, and the venom was drooling from my mouth. The next thing I knew Carlisle's hand was around my throat, and he roared in my face before throwing me down the stairs. The handrail broke on my way down. As soon as I hit the bottom landing, the wolf was snarling, growling and snapping at me. Esme rushed upstairs with the medical supplies and dropped it at Carlisle's feet, before rushing back down to me and pulling me out the door. My poor mate was trying her best to hold me back when Jasper and Emmett showed up

"Bro, you'd better calm the fuck down, and tell me what's wrong," Emmett said holding me by my shoulders. I could feel Jasper's calming influence.

"She's his singer." It was my wife's sobs that brought me back.

"Oh my god, Love, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I kept saying while rubbing circles on her back while holding her in my arms.

"What have you done, Edward? He'll make us leave." She thought to me.

"He wouldn't. He forgave you and Emmett. He forgave me before when I lost my way. And then there's Jasper. He wouldn't, we'll make it work." She was still crying and shaking her head no.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts. "I will fucking kill you for trying to harm my mate." I couldn't believe I was hearing him. But he stood at the door looking murderous.

Carlisle, I'm so sorry, you know I would never dream of…" I tried to say

"None of that matters Edward, none of the others were his mate," I heard Esme's thoughts as she looked up at me. "We have to leave Edward. We'll go to Denali until things die down." I knew she was right. Everything had changed. I ruined everything, not just for Carlisle and his mate, but also for mine.

"Carlisle, we are going to Denali for a while. Again I'm so sorry." I placed my wife back in the car. She settled down a little, but she looked back at him and gave him a little wave before I drove off to go pack our things.

Once back at the house, I was furious. That damn little pixie. She is always sharing things we don't want to know, and then when it's important, she can't see shit.

"Edward, I will not be blamed for this. Have you ever wondered why I couldn't stop Emmett, or Esme, with their singers? That's because those are last minute decisions. You don't leave the house deciding you are going to eat your singer today. It's even worse for her. I can't see her clearly or around those damn mutts. I'm sorry I couldn't see that, I really am."

"I know you are Alice, and I'm sorry for blaming you. But I need to pack some things for Esme and me. She is too distraught. Can you help her while I call Eleazar?" I asked her.

After calling Eleazar, I went to Carlisle's office. Jesus, if we had just stayed home, I would have known. Her sent was strong coming from the room, adjacent to his office. Her scent must have been all over his clothes from today. I sat down at his desk and left him a note.

Dear Carlisle,

I am so very sorry for my actions. I know I put your mate in jeopardy. If it had been my mate, I would have done the exact same thing.

Please know, I am still very happy for you, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. I am going to take the clothes you had on today. Her scent is all over them. I want to acclimate to her scent, so I can come back and dance at your wedding that Esme is already planning for you.

I want you to know you are much more than just my sire, you are my friend, my confidant and I will always consider you my father, always have and always will.

I know it will take some time for you to get over this. When you do, I will be waiting for your call. I don't even know my new little sister's name. I want to know all about her, even if I don't get to meet her in person.

I love you, Carlisle

Always your son.

Edward.

I took the clothes from his hamper and took them downstairs to search for a Ziploc bag, It would preserve the integrity of the scent. I had to get over her scent. I couldn't keep my mate away from our family for very long. She would be miserable.

After she and Alice came down with our luggage. I hugged the hyper little pixie, before placing our bags in the car.

"I will send for the rest of our things. I hope we can come back soon, Alice." I told her.

"You know I can't see the outcome of that. But I see you will try very hard. I will try to send you new items to keep up the work. Maybe I can get something directly from Bella.

"Is that her name?" I asked. "I didn't even get to learn her name."

"Isabella, actually, Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella." Alice then shows me another vision. She is now clearer in Alice's vision, still blurry, but no blanks. She and Carlisle look so happy together.

"Thank you, Alice." We then climbed into the car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 4

****EDITED** 9/6/2018**

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Over the last year and a half, Isabella and I are inseparable. If she wasn't at the house with my family and me, I was at her place. During breaks from school, we would take vacations. We even went to Forks, where she put flowers on her fathers grave. I got a chance to speak with Jacob, Billy, and the other Quiluetes. I explained the reason, we chose Seattle over Forks, was because of Alice's visions.

Alice.

Edward often told me, I relied too much on Alice's visions. It is now proven he was right. If it had not been for Alice's vision, I would have followed my instinct, when it came time for us to move. It seems I would have met my mate sooner, and I was needed to help protect her.

She is quite the remarkable woman. So intelligent, and beautiful. She graduated Summa Cum Laude and applied for the internship, here at the University of Washington, Northwestern in Chicago, and my Alma mater, Dartmouth. I told her it doesn't matter to me where she is accepted, I will follow her wherever. She decided she wanted to stay here in Seattle so she could be close to her friends.

I finally forgave Edward. I know it wasn't his fault. I have been lucky to have never met my singer, so I can't say how I would have reacted. Its highly possible, I may not have reacted at all because I am not attracted to human blood in the least. It has been suggested by many, that the total lack of blood-lust may actually be my gift. But given Emmett's and Esme's reaction when they came face to face with their singer, I couldn't continue to fault him. Though he and Esme still live in Denali, he has been for visits and is much better at his control.

Today, I am taking Bella away for a long weekend, and I plan to propose to her. I asked my longtime friend, her grandfather, Quil for permission, though he was skeptical of a vampire marrying his human, granddaughter, he gave me his blessing. It's summer session, and there are only a few faculty and students on campus, so the clinic is slow.

"Bella, hurry up sweetheart, we are going to be late for our flight." Why are women always running late, I don't get it.

"I'm coming honey, I don't know what to pack since you won't tell me where we are going." She huffs.

"Baby, I told you it's a surprise, but it's summer baby, so just be prepared. And whatever you don't have I will buy, just pleeeeese baby, come on.

"Alright, already." She says as she finally comes out of the room. "You know it would have helped if you let Alice help me. Even if you didn't want me to know, she could have given me hints on what to pack.

"Bella, we've been over this, Alice is not to use her gift when it comes to you. They are too unreliable." I told her as I grab her suitcase to put in the car.

"And I've told you, she still does anyway, but not for important stuff. Now, won't you please tell me where we are going?" She asks me as I bring her into my arms, and nuzzle into her neck. I then help her into the car. I run around to the other side and climb into the driver's seat.

"Ummm, no, but I will give you a hint." She looks at me with those beautiful doe eyes with anticipation. "We have to take a plane to get there." She rolls her eyes, crosses her arms over her ample breast, and sticks out her bottom lip in an adorable pout.

"You're no fun." She admonishes.

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you pout," I tell her and give her a chaste kiss on her pouty lips before backing out of the driveway and heading to the airport. I park in long-term parking. We take the tram to the security check-in and check our bags.

We only have a short while to wait to board our plane. And then the announcement comes over the PA.

 _All first-class passengers boarding flight 1454 to the Bahamas, please come to the boarding gate._

I stand up and take Isabella's hand.

"What! You're taking me to the Bahamas! She leaps into my arms. But then she stiffens and looks at me. "How is that possible, won't you be seen, you know, sparkling?" She asks, whispering the word sparkling.

"Well, I have a private island, and the house there is surrounded by walls. Trust me, it works."

"But why, honey?"

"Because Bella, you have worked really hard for the past year and a half. And I wanted to do something special for your graduation, to show you how proud I am of you. You also have a lot of hard work ahead of you. You deserve a break.

"Oh." She said as if someone kicked her puppy. "Is that the only reason?" Once we get to our seats and I place our overnight bags in the overhead bin. I sit down and bring her in my arms.

"Baby, what is it? I thought you'd be happy about spending some time in the sun. You always talk about all the rain in Seattle.

"Well, I thought maybe you were finally going to change me." WOW! I was really taken aback by that. We never talked about her being changed before.

"Bella, is that what you want? We never talked about it. I just always thought you didn't want that. So I never brought it up."

"So you really think, that I would continue to grow old and die, while you stay forever young." She was really getting upset. "I mean its bad enough that I don't even compare to you. All the women constantly flirting with you as if I'm not even there." As if to prove her point. The flight attendant came over to our seats.

"Sir, is there anything I can get for you?" She said to me, batting her eyelashes, and thrusting her breast nearly in my face and totally ignoring Bella.

"Hey, flight attendant Barbie, we just sat down, can our asses get comfortable in our seats before you start flirting with my boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Linda, If you need anything, anything at all, just ask for me." She said, and then winked at me before walking back from wince she came. Bella cocked her head to the side and deadpanned at me.

"Bella, baby, you know I only have eyes for you," I told her bringing her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Yeah, while all the other women only have eyes for you," She stated and turned to look out the window.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I really didn't know you felt that way. Once we get to the island, we'll talk about changing you. Now please, can you stop being mad at me and try to enjoy yourself." This was going to be a long 6 ½ hour flight.

Our flight left at 10:30 am. With the 3 hour time difference and daylight savings time, it would just be twilight when we arrived. We flew into the Grand Bahamas Island. We took a taxi into the city to the dock, where there was a speedboat waiting for us.

"Oh, my god, Carlisle. This is fantastic. How much further?" Bella asked me.

"It's about another 30 minutes offshore," I told her once I got our bags on the boat. I took her hand and helped her onto the boat.

"Would you like to drive?" I asked her.

"Carlisle, I don't know how to drive a speedboat."

"It's easy, here, come stand here…" I placed my front close to her back and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You take the wheel." I started the motor and put the boat in gear, and we were off. Bella squealed as the boat bounced through the waves toward our private getaway. Once the lights of the house came into view, I pointed them out to Bella. We finally pulled into the dock.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious. This place is incredible." She said as I lifted her out of the boat. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. I twirled her around and gave her a passionate kiss. I then placed her on her feet.

"Go check it out while I get our bags." Bella ran through the sand on the beach towards the house. I grabbed our bags from the boat and caught up with her. I checked out the downstairs to make sure everything was to my specification, while Bella, ran upstairs. The only thing I kept hearing was…

"OH. MY. GOD. OH. MY. GOD" As she ran from room to room. I then took our bags upstairs to the Master suite.

"Why is this house so big?" She asked me.

"Bella, this is my families vacation home. We usually come here together for a vacation. This is the only way we can have fun in the sun. Are you hungry, love?" I asked her.

"No, not now. Right now, I want to go swimming. Let me go get a swimsuit." She turned to go into the bedroom, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. She gave me a questioning look. I quirked an eyebrow at her and threw her over my shoulder. I tore her capris off her while I ran us towards the beach. Once we arrived at the beach, it only took 10 seconds for us to be completely naked and in the water.

"Carlisle the water feels amazing." She told me.

"You feel amazing, love." I gave her a passionate kiss holding her close to my chest. I deepened the kiss by running my tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed me to explore her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. Our tongues caressed each other. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Isabella, I need you, I need to be inside you," I whispered in her ear. It was then she climbed down off me and backed away. I hung my head in frustration and groaned. Technically you have to have blood running through your veins to have blue balls, but if you looked in the dictionary under blue balls, mine would be front and center. I have never, in my entire existence gone this long without sex. But I was willing to wait for the love of my life.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I just can't." She told me, hanging her head. I walked up to her and placed my thumb and index finger on her chin to raise her head to look at me.

"Baby, I told you, I love you. You are it for me. I will wait as long as you need." I told her. Even though my cock was screaming, NEED PUSSY NOW!

"Carlisle, it's not that I want to wait. I love you, you are it for me too. It's just…" She tried to hang her head again, but I wouldn't let her. She still, however, refused to look me in the eye.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," I told her.

"It's the fact that I've never…you, know and I know you're …experienced." She said nervously.

"Isabella, are you telling me you are still a virgin?" My dick did a little dance at that information.

"Baby, contrary to popular belief, that is a very, very appealing quality." I chuckled.

"Carlisle, I'm serious. What if I'm not any good? You've been with other women, what if I can't please you? I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Baby, I love you with every fiber of my being. I promise you, I can show you how to please me. Let me show you all the ways I can love you. I then gently picked her up bridal style and walked at human pace back to the house. I climbed the stairs and took us to the master bathroom and turned on the shower. I reached my hand out to her and helped her into the shower. I grabbed the shower gel and poured some into the bath sponge. I began to gently wash her using the sponge as well as my hand. I applied open-mouthed kisses on her neck while I worked down over her breast. I gently massaged each breast, using my fingers to tease her nipples. She moaned and laid her head back on my chest. I worked my way down her torso and her stomach. Once I got to the apex of her thighs, I turned her around to face me. I got down on my knees and massaged down each leg. As I started to work my way back up, I brought a finger to her lower lips and spread them and brushed my thumb against her bundle of nerves. She hissed at my ministration. I brought her under the shower spray and rinsed her off. I took my shower gel and quickly washed and rinsed myself. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, before taking the other towel and drying Bella off, applying open-mouthed kisses as I went.

I carried her to the bed and laid her in the middle before thoroughly drying myself. Once I was done, I crawled up the bed like I was stalking my prey. "Bella, let me show you how much I love you. I will take it as slow as you want, and if you want me to stop I will, I promise." She nodded her head. I then kissed her with all the passion I had for her. She gripped my hair and moaned into my mouth. We continued kissing until I felt her need to breathe. I then began to kiss her jawline and down her neck. I gently kissed down her chest until I reached her breast. I swirled my tongue around her areola, finally bringing the nipple into my mouth while paying equal attention to the opposite breast with my hand. I gently bit down on her nipple never breaking the skin. She arched her back off the bed and moaned loudly. I switched sides on her breast, repeating the action. I then begin to kiss down her torso and stomach stopping at her navel and swirling my tongue into the deep crevis.

I continued down kissing her smooth shaven mound, and the inside of her thighs. She ran her fingers through my hair gently scraping her nails against my scalp. That sent a tingle down my spine. I then flattened out my tongue and licked her from the back to the front of her slit, curling my tongue once I reached her clit.

"OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS!" Bella exclaimed as she pressed her head back onto the pillow and arched her back off the bed. Using one hand to grip the sheet beneath her and the other to grip the hair on my head. I then spread her long luscious legs wide while I continued to swirl my tongue around her clit. Bella panted and moaned, placing a tighter grip on my head now with both hands.

"OH MY, OH MY FUCK!" She panted out. I then placed one leg over my shoulder, while I brought my hand up to her entrance. I pressed my middle finger into her entrance.

"OOOOH CARLISLE, YES, YES! As I thrust my finger in and out of her. She then begins to push back against my finger.

"SO GOOD BABY, Don't stop." A smirk came to my face at that, because I have no intentions of stopping until I bring this beautiful woman to ecstasy. I added another finger and began to thrust deeper, curling them in a come hither motion. I then begin to feel her walls tighten around my fingers, and I know she is about to fall over the edge.

"OH MY GOD, CARLISLE…..I'M GOING TO….FUCK…"

"That's it, baby, let go. Cum for me, love." Her head shot up off the bed as she screamed my name. It felt like ecstasy to hear my name fall from her lips in erotic pleasure. She tried to close her legs against me, but I held them open. I wasn't through with her yet. I then began to lap up her juices, that flowed from her like honey from the gods. I then thrust my tongue into her dripping wet core. She mewed and thrust her core up into my face. She continued running her fingers through my hair, each time her nails scratched my scalp, I thrust my tongue into her deeper and deeper into her hot wet pussy. This time, I brought my thumb and swiped it against her clit, my thumbnail barely scraping the tip. That was all it took for her to fall over the edge again, again my name fell from her lips. I licked her clean, while I waited for her breathing to calm from her orgasmic high. Once her breathing calmed, I crawled up, so we were now facing each other. She pressed her lips to mine, and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I saw the moment she tasted herself on my tongue. Once I felt her need to breathe, I released her mouth.

"Carlisle, that was, wow. Amazing. Please, more, I need you, baby." She told me.

"What do you need my love? Tell me what you want, what you need, and I will give you all that and more." I told her looking deep into her eyes.

"I need to feel you inside me, Carlisle, make us one." She told me.

"Are you sure, Bella, I will tell you, once I start. I do not have the control to stop.

"Yes baby, I am more than sure. I want you to be the man, to make me a woman." She told me.

"Sweetheart, you are already, the most amazing woman I have ever met. But I will make you the last woman, I will ever make love to." I told her before I got off the bed and went over to my overnight bag and grabbed a condom.

"Why do you need a condom? She asked me.

"Bella, today was the first time you ever mentioned the fact that you wish to become a vampire. I don't know if my venom will begin to turn you or not. But, until we can truly talk about it, I don't want to take the chance." I told her. She nodded but had a look of disappointment on her face.

"I promise baby, we will sit down and discuss it if that is what you truly want," I told her.

"Okay baby, but right now I want you, now come here I want to see all of you." She told me. I walked over to her, and she took the condom from my hand. She looked at my massive cock, and her eyes widened.

"There is no way all of that is going to fit inside of me, I've seen some big dicks, but damn. And I thought Jacobs dick was big." I growled at that.

"When the fuck have you seen Jacobs dick?" I growled at her.

"Calm down baby, I think I have seen all of the wolves dicks. Sometimes they phased and unphased on the fly. When they come out of their phase, well they are naked. Trust me, I am nothing more than their pestering annoying little sister.

"Okay, enough talk about the wolves, before I lose my erection." She then looked at the condom packet. "Magnum, XL huh?" She then opened the packet with her teeth and rolled the condom down over my engorged cock. Her warm hand on my cock was enough to make my cock twitch. She jumped back at that and gave me a nervous laugh.

"Don't be scared honey, I will admit it will hurt at first, but I will give you time to become accustomed to my size. Now come here, my sweet girl. Relax." I lay between her legs, resting on one elbow as not to put all my weight on her. I took my other hand and guided my dick to her entrance.

"Breathe and relax sweetheart," I told her before thrusting the tip into her entrance. I pulled out before thrusting again, this time a little deeper. I did this a couple more times before I finally reached her barrier. She was so tight around my cock. I pressed my lips to hers before I took one final thrust and broke through her barrier. Bella cried out, and tears started running down her cheek. I kissed the tears and kissed her again chastely on the lips.

"I'm sorry it hurts, baby, but I love you with all my heart. Do you want me to stop?" I asked her.

"No baby, just give me another minute." She took a couple of deep breaths. She then nodded her head for me to continue. I pulled out a little before I began to thrust in and out of her. She had my dick squeezed in a vice grip. It was so tight and so warm, I knew I was not going to last long.

"God, baby, you feel so good around my cock, so wet, so warm. Fuck, Isabella."

"Yes, Yes, Yes, OH GOD, Yes" Bella began to chant. For our first time, I would not go as deep as I wanted to. I didn't want her to be any sorer than she already would be." I reached between us and stroked her clit.

"Cum, for me baby," I said once I felt her walls begin to constrict tighter on my cock. She then fell over the edge. I kept thrusting into her. She then reached her hand between us so she could feel my cock thrusting into her.

"Do you want to see Isabella, do you want to see what you do to me.?" I grabbed her legs underneath her knees and spread her open. She braced herself on her elbows so she could see my cock going in and out of her.

"FUCK CARLISLE!, You feel so damned good. I don't know why I waited so long. She threw her head back.

"Isabella, you are so tight baby, so good. GOD, you feel so good. I am not going to last much longer. Baby cum with me. I threw one leg over my shoulder and reach a hand between us and pinched her clit

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, CARLLLLLISLE! She screamed. I growled, and with two more thrust, I was falling over the edge calling her name.

"ISABELLLLLLLA!" Stars flashed behind my eyes. I collapsed onto my side bringing Isabella, with me, never withdrawing from her.

"Isabella, I know now, I want you in my life for all eternity. I can never let you go. I planned an elaborate display to proclaim my love for you. But babe…" I said looking into her eyes. Marry me?


	6. Chapter 5

****EDITED**9/6/2018**

* * *

 _"Isabella, I know now, I want you in my life for all eternity. I can never let you go. I planned an elaborate display to proclaim my love for you. But babe…" I said looking into her eyes. Marry me?_

 **BELLA'S POV**

"You do realize you just asked me to marry you while you are still in me?" I then tried to pull away from him. It was in vain.

"Bella, sweetheart, I love you, with all my heart, and I want to spend eternity with you as man and wife." He told me. I tried again to get away from him, but he refused to let me go. I knew only one way to end this.

"No!" The shock I saw on his face, broke my heart. Never once had he broached the subject of wanting to spend eternity with me. I wanted that more than anything in the world; not just as his wife but as his equal. Why couldn't he see that?

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet; it was then I noticed the blood on my thighs between my legs. I immediately got into the shower again and cleaned myself up. I let the warm water wash over me and thought about what he was asking me.

I'd had a very screwed up idea of marriage, which I knew. I also thought I'd carefully explained that to Carlisle. How my mom became pregnant with me while she was a senior in high school. She discovered she was pregnant while my dad was away at the police academy in Seattle. When she told him, she was pregnant; he immediately felt he had to do the right thing and proposed. They had a quick wedding at the Justice of the Peace, and he went back to Seattle, while my mom finished high school. My dad became a police officer in Seattle, coming home when he got time off. She spent most of her pregnancy away from my dad. Though in his defense he was trying to make a living for his new wife, and me, once I came along.

Luckily, just before I was born, there came an opening on the police force in Forks. He got them an apartment one week before I was born, and move himself and newly pregnant wife in their new home in Forks. He told me how happy he was when he saw my little pink chubby cheeks. He thought Renee was happy too.

He worked long hours to support his new family and was hardly home. Renee became increasingly unhappy. Over the next five years, Renee became increasingly unhappy with her life. She didn't expect to be stuck in little old Forks, with a baby and husband. She was always flighty, and one day, out of the blue, she told Charlie she was leaving and taking me with her, thus ending their marriage.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door. "Bella honey, are you okay in there?" Carlisle called out to me. I wiped the tears from my face; I didn't even know was there with the warm water mixed in. The water had now started to cool, so I finished up and turned off the water.

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment," I told him, trying to hide my shaky voice from crying. I got a towel out of the linen closet and dried off. There was a thick velvet robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I put the luxurious robe on and came out of the bathroom. I noticed that Carlisle had changed the sheets. I guess we had made a mess of the others. He was bringing in a tray of food, and a couple of glasses with a bottle of wine. I gave him a questioning look

"I had the food ordered for when we arrived; I just heated it up for you." He said to me lovingly.

"But how did you manage…" I started, but he interrupted.

"We have staff that looks after the house when we are not here. Though, this is the first time we have ever ordered human food to be stocked." I just nodded. He sat the tray of food out on the balcony overlooking the beach. Once I sat down at the table, I picked up the glass and Carlisle poured wine for the both of us. He told me not long after we met that alcohol and smoking, was the only human indulgences vampires partake in. There were times; I'd seen Carlisle smoke a cigar and even a pipe. When I asked him about a physician smoking, he told me he was a vampire; it wasn't like he was going to get cancer. He said it made him feel more human.

"Carlisle, I…" He held up his hand to stop me. He took my other hand and held it lovingly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. My proposal was not at all the way I'd planned it. It was tactless, and though in the heat of the moment. I meant every word." He told me.

"So this…" I gestured my arms over my head "…whole vacation; this is what this is about. Did you plan to propose to me?" I said to him shockingly angry.

"Yes and no, Yes I planned to propose, but no, that was not the whole reason for the vacation. The reason I told you earlier. I wanted to do something for your graduation to show how proud I am of you. Bella, I don't understand. I thought this relationship, any meaningful relationship between a man and a woman, led to this eventually." He told me. I thought about what he said. Is this where we were leading? Should I have expected that eventually, he would want us to get married?

"Carlisle, I thought I was clear how I felt about marriage. My parents were supposed to love each other forever. And that didn't happen. You asked me to spend eternity with you, but that's not what you really mean. You meant would I spend a mortal part of my existence with you, and that's not what I want." I told him.

"Bella, your parents were forced into a situation neither of them was ready for. Your father, being the honorable man he is, did what he thought was right. Today is the first time you have ever expressed a desire to become a vampire. To be honest, I don't know that I'm ready to damn your soul to this existence, to make you a soulless monster like me." He told me, hanging his head.

"Is that what you think you are? Carlisle, you couldn't be damned. It's not possible." I got up then and went and sat on his lap. "Carlisle, if you didn't have a soul, you wouldn't have the ability to love or care for humanity the way you do. If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it. I do want to be with you for eternity. As your equal, not some insignificant human, that you always have to protect. You can't even be with your entire family because of me. Not to grow old and die, that's not the eternity I had in mind." I told him, holding his face in between my hands.

"Bella, do you even know what you are asking for?" He asked me.

"Well, why don't you explain it to me. You've never told me how you came into this existence. None of you have really. I know you told me you saved Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett from death. Is that the only way a person can be changed?" I asked him.

"No, it's not. I will tell you my story, and the story of how I came to change the others. I won't go into detail as to how they came to their end; that is their story to tell. It's not that I wanted to keep it from you, or forbad the others. I just wanted to enjoy us, you. You make me feel human for the first time in my entire existence. I just wanted to keep that a little while longer.

"I was the son of an Anglican Pastor, in London. I was born, in the 1600's, the exact date I don't remember, records wasn't well kept back then. My father was hell-bent on ridding the world of the evils of the damned. He would go on these raids to exterminate vampires, werewolves, witches and other creatures he thought was evil. Often these raids killed very innocent people. As he became older and became sick, it was up to me to take over my fathers work. It was never my intention to do so, but I did, out of obligation to him. But I was not going to continue the work the way he did. I researched and did come upon a den of vampires living in the sewers of London. Vampires were not as free to live as we are now. However, in the attack, I was bitten by a vampire and left to die in the streets. I'm sure he intended to drain me, why he didn't, possibly he was scared off by another attacker, I'll never know. Once I began to writhe in pain, I hid in a potato cellar for the three days it took for my transformation. Bella, that pain, the burn, was hotter than 100 hells, burning me from the inside out. When I awoke into what I am now, I was horrified. I knew I couldn't go back to my family, for if I didn't kill my father, he would have surely killed me. I also knew I didn't want to kill people to live. So I tried to kill myself. I tried everything. I tried to hang myself; I jumped from a cliff to no avail. Finally, after trying to starve myself, but overcome by hunger, a herd of deer wondered in my path. I fed on them. It was then I realized I could live and not slaughter humans." He continued his tale while pulling my plate over and feeding me while he talked.

"I traveled around, learning everything about what I had become. I came upon a coven, that was more refined than the other vampires I'd come across. They are considered the Royalty of our kind."

"The Volturi." I cut in.

"Yes that's right, but how do you know of them?" He asked.

"Carlisle, I know a lot more than you think I do. Did you forget? I know the legends. I know they are not just legends. I'm a very smart girl; I did my research. Although, most searches I come across, are the folklore that movies are derived from. But I went to my grandfather and asked him to tell me. No hype, just point blank what world did we exist in. He told me of how it was dangerous for me to know this. I was never to tell a soul what I knew. Especially, because I would be considered a human. I was not a shifter, and I shouldn't know them. He told me how the Volturi would come and either kill me, or change me, and kill whoever told me of their existence. How they govern the vampire world. That they were considered Royalty."

"Bella, I am about to share something with you no one else knows. Not Quil, not even my family. Although they know, I live with the Kings for a period. What they don't know is I am considered a King of Volterra. After I came to them, they were intrigued by my diet. After studying with them, they were very interested in the Arts. They asked me to take a seat on the throne. I did for a time. But I was still not satisfied. I asked to abstain from my crown. And I was granted abstention. With an open invitation to return if I chose. I wanted to study medicine and travel. I went back to London and studied medicine I study with Nathan Smith at the University of Edinburgh. Later, when he founded the Dartmouth University School of Medicine, I was one of the first to graduate."

"So when you said Dartmouth was your, Alma Mater, you weren't kidding. You are the first alumnus." She giggled.

"Actually, I am a multi-alumnus. Whenever I wish to return to medical school, to learn new techniques, I always return there, as an ancestor of Carlisle Cullen I, I am accepted without fanfare.

"So if I had decided to accept the offer from Dartmouth?..." I asked. He smiled at me.

"I would have returned to medical school with you." I then kissed him passionately.

"You should have told me. Now continue your story." I told him, pouring us more wine.

"Well, I had been alone in this existence for many years. So when I found Edward, dying of Spanish influenza, and his mother begging me to save her son, I thought I would finally have a companion to walk with me in this existence."

"Why would she do that? Did she know what you are?" I asked him. He looked at me thoughtfully. Then finally I saw resignation written on his face.

"Bella, I had a physical relationship with Elizabeth Mason. She was a married woman, married to my attorney as a matter of fact." He told me.

"So, why her son, and not her?" I asked

"That was my intention. However, she didn't want me to save her. She said she had seen enough of this life, but her son deserved to go on, to live a full life. He was only 17. I thought he would be like a son to me. So when his mother finally died, I checked on Edward, who was barely holding on. I put them both on a gurney and took them to the morgue. There were so many deaths; his was not so hard to fake. I ran with him out the back to a cabin I had in Wisconsin and changed him."

"Do you miss her?" I asked him.

"Bella, I am not proud of a lot of things in my past. She was just another in a long line of lovers I've had before, and since. I was always looking for my soul mate. I was always looking for you. I thought I'd found her when I came across Esme, dying after I saw her broken body at the bottom of a cliff. I had treated her years earlier when she was only a child, with a broken leg. I thought fate intervened, and she was brought back into my life, so I changed her to save her. Only after she awoke, was it discovered that she was Edward's soul mate.

I changed Rosalie when I found her dying in the street. Later when she found Emmett, she asked me to change him for her after being mauled by a bear. The two couples explained to me, what finding your true soul mate entailed. How I would know when I find her. Personally, I thought they were batshit crazy. I didn't believe in love at first site. That is until I found you. The moment I laid eyes on you, Bella, I knew I'd found the one I was destined to spend forever with. It was confirmed, when Alice and Jasper came to live with us, that my soul mate was out there, or would be. You weren't even born yet."

"So you knew we would be together before I was born?" I asked.

"Not you specifically, Alice hadn't seen your face. She could only tell me, when the time had come, and where I would find you. But Alice made mistakes, with her visions of you. Edward often told me I relied on Alice's visions too much. After you told me your story of almost being killed by James and Victoria, I stopped relying on Alice's visions of you. If I'd only continued to follow my instincts, I would have found you earlier. The year you were attacked I planned to move to Forks. Alice told me to wait." He told me. I thought about what he was telling me.

"Baby, don't you see, you came when you were supposed to. I was still in high school then. There would have been no way to explain our relationship, a 20 something-year-old doctor, with three adopted children, falling in love with a high school student. My father would have your head, vampire or not. He would have had you ordered killed by the pack." I told him. We both laughed.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? You will be writhing in unbearable pain for three days. You won't be able to complete medical school; it will be years before you can be around human blood, in that capacity if ever. The first few years of your existence will be nothing but the need for blood until you outgrow your newborn strength. The start of this existence is not all peaches and cream."

"I will make you a deal. I will marry you. We will spend the first year in wedded bliss with me still a human. On our first wedding anniversary, you will change me." I told him.

"Bella, that's called blackmail." He told me nuzzling into my neck.

"No, it's call coercion," I told him playfully.

"Bella, you know you will never be able to have children," I told her.

"So, maybe later, after I'm over being a newborn, we can adopt," I told him.

"You've thought about this haven't you, why then did you never come to me?" He asked me.

"I didn't know the right time, or if you even wanted me in that way. I've known of your previous, 'relationships' before we met. I've asked around about you. The nurses and other students. I waited to see where this was going; I was willing to just enjoy our time together. If it ended, of course, I would have been heartbroken. But the more and more time we spent together, I thought you would ask me to become like you. I never dreamed you would ask me to marry you." He lifted me from his lap and sat me down in the chair. He rushed back into the room and came back at vampire speed and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the love of my life. You are the other half of my soul. If my dead heart could beat, it would only beat for you. Will you please, do me the honor of becoming my wife, my mate for eternity?"

"Yes, Carlisle, Yes, Yes, 1000 times yes." He then opened the box and revealed the most magnificent diamond ring I have ever seen in my life. He pulled it out of the box and slipped it on my finger. I then attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss, which leads to us making love until the sun began to rise over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 6

****EDITED** 9/9/2018**

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

She said yes. This wonderfully, beautiful, woman has agreed to marry me. After a full night of lovemaking, she drifted off to sleep. As soon as she did, I was in wedding mode. I immediately called and closed the purchased I'd planned. I also sent Edward and Esme to oversee the project. Of course, Alice had already seen the decision and was trying to jump onto wedding plans. I told her emphatically no. This was Isabella's wedding, and I would only hear decisions directly from her. I knew the hyper little pixie. Give her an inch, and she'd take a mile. I had to call Aro; if he found out from any other source, that I was taking a human bride, it would only give him ammunition to summon me back to Volterra.

"Finally my old friend, my congratulations to you. When will I get to meet the lucky bride?" He said. I could tell he was literally jumping at the chance to meet Bella.

"Not until after her change, which won't be for another year or so. She wants us to spend a year together as man and wife before she has to go through her newborn year. I will change her on our first year anniversary." I told him.

"You mean, I am not invited to the wedding? Brother, I'm hurt." I didn't know how to tell him no

"Very well then, you are sure she can keep our secret?" He asked.

"Aro, she is a very special young woman. You remember the treaty I told you about with the tribe of shapeshifting wolves? She is part Quileute and has known of us her entire life. My friend Quil is her grandfather, and warned her of the knowledge she possesses."

"Yes, Yes, I remember him quite well, I've had to come to get you two out of quite a few messes before." He chuckled. "So, this is the child of the son he had out of wedlock when you two thought you could fuck everything under the sun. You know Anna still asks after you?" He told me.

"Aro, you mustn't tell her I'm getting married. You know she will never understand. She agreed to be changed, only because she thought we would be together, and I didn't want to see her killed. And if you were to come, Quil may not be too happy to see you." I told him.

"True, he wasn't too happy with me when I took Anna away. And he is accepting of you marrying his granddaughter? After all, Anna is his son's aunt."

"Well I haven't exactly told him yet, he knows we are mates, he was accepting of it," I told Aro.

"Yeah, tell me how that works out for you. I will keep the information from Anna, though I don't see her very often anymore. She took up with a coven in Russia. How did the rest of your coven take the news?"

"It was difficult at first. She happens to be Edwards singer, and he left with his wife to live in Denali with Eleazar. He has worked hard to overcome his bloodlust for her but still finds it difficult to be around her for longer than a day or two. Otherwise, everyone else is very accepting of her, and treats her as a sister." I told him.

"You and your coven's strange diet. Well, I won't bore you with that anymore. Congratulations again, and I look forward to meeting your mate one day. Goodbye, Brother."

"Thank you Aro, Goodbye," and I disconnected the call.

 ** _SIX MONTHS LATER_**

We decided to move into Bella's house, as she was much closer to campus. Edward and Esme were also free to move back in with the family.

Quil was not ecstatic about me marrying his granddaughter, but he didn't object. I got more pushback from Jacob than anything. Billy and Charlie were best friends, and he and Bella grew up more like brother and sister before her mother moved her away. When Bella finally moved back, he felt like he had is little sister back. He felt he was losing her all over again.

"Bella, I can't believe you are throwing everything Charlie died for to marry this leech. If it weren't outside of treaty boundaries, I swear, I would end them all.

"How dare you, Jacob Black! He happens to be the man I love, and if you can't accept that, then we are no longer friends. Don't bother coming to the wedding." She cried on my shoulder for three days after that. I wanted to end that fucking mutt.

Bella and Leah were still thick as thieves, much to the dismay of Alice. Alice thought she would have a life size barbie doll to play dress up with, but Bella was having none of that. She had her own style, which I loved. She always dressed nicely but was not as much into designer labels. Bella had her own money and didn't take kindly to Alice insisting on buying her the latest fashions from Paris. It took much convincing that my money was now her money as well. Though not as frugal as she once was, she still didn't see the point in spending money unnecessarily. I don't know how I am going to explain her wedding present. She may divorce me on sight.

We were abstaining from sex for the next week, and I'm using the word _we_ very loosely. It was her idea. If it were up to me, I'd have her every night and twice on Sunday, several rounds per session. But as they say, happy wife, happy life. I think I've proven I would do anything to make her happy.

Rosalie was not very happy about her being changed. Rosalie finally revealed to Bella the conditions of her own change. Rose was not happy about Bella willingly giving up her humanity, thus forfeiting having children.

"Bella, if I had a choice in the matter, I would not have chosen this life. After Carlisle, found me in the street raped and beaten to death and changed me into this, I hated him. All I ever wanted was to have children of my own, to grow old surrounded by my children and grandchildren." Rosalie told Bella one day.

"Rosalie, I'm very sorry what happened to you, but you really are a selfish bitch." _Oh shit, this is not going to end well_ , I thought to myself.

"Rose, you have had an extraordinary life with Emmett. If Carlisle, hadn't done what he did, you would not have Emmett. And what would have happened to him? You have a man that loves you more than life itself and puts up with your selfish bullshit. Carlisle and I plan to adopt one day. You could do the same if you really wanted children, but you'd rather mope and cry about what could have been, instead of living for what you have." Bella told Rosalie. Rose could do nothing but stand there with her mouth hung open like a guppie.

"HA! Take that blondie!" Leah exclaimed.

It's now two days before the wedding, and Edward and Esme have arrived. They showed me the photo's, and I was quite pleased. The guys were throwing me a bachelor party, which consisted of a hunt. We would be back on the morning of the wedding.

Jasper and Emmett arrived at the house to collect me. They were jumping up to the bedroom window, goading me to come out.

"Send him out Bella, or we're coming in to get him," Jasper said hanging onto the ledge. Bella went to the window and looked down at my sons making fools of themselves.

"You'd better not be taking him to a strip club" Bella called out.

"Only if bears and mountain lions can do a striptease." Emmett boomed as he scaled the house to the window.

"Have either of you two idiots heard of a door. Stop before you break my house." She growled at them. "Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he went to get the liquor. You know we can get drunk if we mix hard liquor with blood." Emmett told her.

"Is that true?" She asked me.

"Yes, afraid so," I told her.

"Well, I want a sober fiance at my wedding." She yelled down.

"Don't worry Bella bear, we'll have him in tip-top shape," Jasper yelled up.

"You'd better be." She told me giving me a passionate kiss before I jumped from the window down to my sons. "HAS ANYONE HEARD OF A DOOR?" I heard her as I ran off.

 ** _THE DAY OF THE WEDDING._**

I was nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Edward said Eleazar and his coven were excited about coming.

"Are the sisters coming too?" I asked Edward

"Yes, why?" Edward asked me

"Edward, did you tell them I needed them on their best behavior?" Edward chuckled at that.

"Why are you so worried?. You said Bella knew about your whorish ways."

"Yes, but I didn't tell her about every single romp in the sack," I said pacing back and forth waiting until it was time for the ceremony to begin. I felt like my shirt collar was shrinking and choking me.

"You need to calm down Dad. You two were meant to be. I have never seen you this devoted to one woman before. You two make a great couple. Everything will be fine."

"What if she hates me for her wedding present? Maybe I should postpone the honeymoon, and take her somewhere else. Maybe we should just cancel the wedding and elope." I was really grasping at straws.

"Jesus, Carlisle, you really need to calm down," Jasper said to me. I then began to feel his calming influence wash over me.

"I think I made a mistake, maybe Bella was right, things have been great just like they are. Why change now. We could just keep going the way we are. A year from now, I could just change her, and we will still be true mates for eternity."

"Not on your life Dr. Fangs." Jacob Black said to me with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought Bella told you not to come." I asked him.

"Do you really think I would miss the most important day of my little sister's life. I am walking her down the aisle. When we get there, if you are not there, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb, you vampiric man-whore. You'd better not break her heart." He told me.

"I have no intentions of breaking her heart, Jacob. I love her with my very being. I'm just afraid she won't think I'm good enough. That she will leave me." I told him.

"Well, you're not good enough for Bella, but for whatever reason, she loves you more than life itself, obviously." He told me. "Now man the fuck up and get your ass out there. Oh, I almost forgot, she wanted you to have this." He handed me a gift box in silver wrapping. I opened the box to reveal a vintage Rolex watch, with a note.

 _My Dearest Carlisle,_

 _Time stood still the day I laid eyes on you. I want to have all the time in the world with you. This is a little something to keep track of it._

 _Always my love._

 _Bella._

It was engraved, ' _This begins the time of our lives'_ along with our wedding date. I put the watch on and handed Jacob my wedding present to her.

I walked out to the snow-covered garden. Bella wanted a winter wonderland theme. There were white roses and tulips and gardenia covering the arch. Crystal snowflakes were hanging all around. I was in a white tux with a white wool top coat. It was almost exactly two years from the day we met, during one of the worst winters in Seattle. We wore white winter gloves, because of this, we were exchanging rings on a chain placed around each other's necks. Of course, I wouldn't feel the cold, but for appearance sake of having an outdoor wedding during winter. I wore the top coat and gloves.

Edward, of course, was my best man, and Emmett and Jasper were groomsmen. They wore silver-grey. The music started, and Alice started walking in. She wore a silver gown, with a white fur stole. Followed by Rosalie and then Leah

When Bella and Jacob finally approached the runway, she was truly a sight to behold. Jacob was in a black tux with a black top coat and black gloves. Bella was in a white Cinderella style gown with a hooded fur shawl. Her hands were covered in white gloves with fur at the wrists.

The ceremony began. The pastor started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman. Who gives this woman's hand in marriage?"

Jacob looked at me with a glare. I heard Bella whisper for him to behave.

"I do" Jacob stated and placed Bella's gloved hand in mine. He then turned to sit next to his father.

I was then lost in Bella's eyes, the feel of her hand in mine. The way she looked at me with such love and adoration.

"Do you Carlisle, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

I looked into her chocolate doe eyes, and I knew without hesitation…

"I do."

"Do you, Isabella, take this man, as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?'

"Yes, I do." She answered

Do you have the rings." Edward handed me the ring on a white gold chain. And Leah handed one to Isabella.

"I, Carlisle, take you, Isabella, to be my friend, my lover and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. " I said to her, as I clasped the chain around her neck.

"I, Isabella, take you Carlisle to be my friend, my lover, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

By the powers vested in me by the State of Washington, and by God. I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and brought her lips to mine for a tender kiss. I then deepened the kiss, and wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me and then dipped her.

Thank god, the reception was indoors. Bella looked like she was freezing.

"Darling, are you cold?" I asked her.

"Yes, so much for a winter wonderland wedding. Now pleeeease, get me inside." She laughed.

The wedding was at the house in Forks. Esme got everything ready. There was a tent set up around the back of the house with heaters. After we took a few pictures in her wedding gown, Bella went inside to change into her reception gown. It was a straight silk gown, that was much easier for her to move around in. She wore a fur shrug over her shoulders.

I then introduced her to my extended family when they came down the receiving line. I was not looking forward to this.

"These are our cousins for all intent and purposes, from Denali. They are the only other coven that follows our unique diet. This is Eleazar and his wife, Carmen. I told her.

"I am really pleased to meet you all," Bella stated.

"Oh my, Carlisle, She is quite a beauty, and I see she is also quite gifted," Eleazar stated kissing Bella's hand. He was looking a little too long and holding her hand a little too intently for both mine and Carmen's taste. Carmen backhanded him in the gut.

"What do you mean gifted?" Bella asked Eleazar

"Sweetheart, Eleazar here can read if another vampire has a gift, or if there are latent gifts in a human. He was with the Volturi and still consults for them from time to time." I told her. "Not now, Eleazar. I will speak to you once we are back from our honeymoon.

"Is that why I can't hear her thoughts?" Edward asked.

"You can't?" Both Bella and I asked simultaneously.

"No, I never really mentioned it because I was too busy trying not to eat you." Edward chuckled nervously. We both just deadpanned at him.

"Too soon?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Later guys, we have a room full of human guests," I told them.

"So this is her hmmm, Carlisle," Tanya said to me. Looking at Bella as if she were a bug. Bella just furrowed her brow. "You know, I ran into Anna when I went to visit the Russian coven," Kate said to me with a purr. Oh shit. I didn't even know they knew about Anna.

"Well, if you get tired of your little human, you know where we are," Irina said looking down her nose at Bella. Edward and I both had to hold Bella back.

"YOU THREE BIMBO BARBIES CAN KISS MY HUMAN ASS! Who the fuck do you think you are coming to my wedding making passes at my husband and insulting me." It was Jacob and Rosalie, holding Leah back. This was going to hell in a hand-basket quickly.

"Wow, Kitten has claws," Jasper said too low for human hearing.

"Bella, come with me, Love." I took her out of the tent and back into the house.

"When does this end, Carlisle? As long as I am human, there is going to be some woman from your past, or some woman that is going to think I am not good enough for you. I know you've had a past, and I don't hold it against you. Christ, you've lived for nearly 400 years, I didn't expect you to remain celibate for all that time. But for God sake, do they have to keep throwing it in my face?" She asked me. She was crying, and it was breaking my unbeating heart.

"Love, they are only jealous, because you are the one. Yes, I've slept around, I have never hidden that fact. But Bella, I swear to you, the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was no one else for me. And I promise you, I am not good enough for you. I thank every deity there is that you want to spend eternity with me. But I swear to devote my life, making up for all my shortcomings to make you happy. Now, are you ready to get out of here? I can't wait to get you all alone as my wife and have my wicked way with you."

"We still have to take pictures and do all the other wedding activities like the cake, and bouquet and garter." She told me

"Honey, do we really have to. I mean we have the main wedding pictures. And I really don't give a shit about the other stuff.

"Okay, I will make you a deal. We get a picture cutting the cake, we throw the bouquet, and we can leave.

"Ohhhh, well you may as well let me under that dress of yours to retrieve my prize of your garter.' I wiggled my eyebrows. She giggled

"You are one horny bastard do you know that." She laughed.

"You bet your sweet ass I am, and only for you," I told her.

"Okay, send Alice and Leah in here to fix my makeup so we can get this over with. And, I swear, if those bimbos come anywhere near me, I will order the pack to rip their heads off." She told me.

Alice and Leah came in as if on queue.

"Hurry sweetheart, don't keep me waiting."

"Keep it in your pants, ass. If you'd learned to do that sooner, Bella wouldn't be in here crying, and we wouldn't have to fix her makeup." Leah growled at me. "Bella, are you sure you want this clown?"

"Yes Leah, He's mine now. He's not getting off that easy." They finished her makeup, and we made our way back downstairs. I notice the Succubae sisters were nowhere in sight.

Rosalie and Jasper came up to me and told me they made them leave. Bella and I had our first dance followed by Jacob dancing with her. They got into a heated argument on the dance floor. But at least she was tear free. We then cut the cake, and she threw her bouquet. Leah caught it. I then got on my knees with her sitting in a chair, and stuck my head under her dress. There were quite a few wolf whistles when I came out with the garter between my teeth. I slung the garter like a slingshot into the crowd of guys. It was caught by a guy, Bella said was from her Biology class. When Leah looked at the guy, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I think Leah just imprinted on Joaquin," Bella whispered to me, as we were making our way back upstairs. We changed into our travel clothes, and I got our bags to pack the car. Jasper and Alice were driving us to the airport.

I chartered a private jet this time, to take us away.

"You haven't said where we are going?" Bella asked.

"That's because it's a surprise," I told her.

"But it has to do with this key; you sent to me by Jacob?" She asked me with a curious look on her face, holding up the key.

"Yes," I said kissing her on her jawline and neck.

It was a 14-hour flight. Once we landed in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, We took another chartered boat plane to our final destination, which I flew.

"How many private islands do you own.?" Bella asked me when we were approaching the island.

"I only own one." Once I landed the plane, I helped Bella out.

"This one, Love, belongs to you. Welcome to Isle Isabella." I told her. She looked around astonished.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" She exclaimed.

"Bella, Love, I knew you might be upset. I actually purchased it immediately after you accepted my proposal, and had Edward and Esme to start construction right away. It wasn't until you started refusing gifts from Alice, that I thought, maybe it was a bit too much. But…

"You _think_ it may be a bit too much?" she interrupted.

"Bella, please, I love you, and I want you to have everything. Bella, I have more money, than I could ever spend in this lifetime, and with my continued investments, I earn more every day. Please don't leave me."

"You ass, I'm not leaving you. Now come on show me my island. So, we could also rent it out when we're not using it, right?" She asked me.

"Sure, I guess we could," I told her.

"Well then, it looks like you have purchased me an excellent investment property." She said playing with the hair on the nape of my neck. She then brought me in for a passionate kiss. We then walked hand in hand to the house, before I picked her up and carried her bridal style over the threshold.


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Carlisle picked me up and carried me over the threshold of my house, on this beautiful island he purchased for me. I couldn't believe it. This man was unbelievable, but he was all mine.

I felt bad that I hurt his feelings. I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate, and in love with this amazing gift. I just hate that he feels like he as to prove himself to me all the time. He always felt he wasn't good enough for me. And that in itself was impossible. I mean He's a vampire for god's sake. He's walked this earth for nearly 400 years. That's a long time to go without love. But when I think about it, some of it was just downright nasty. I mean the sisters, really? Yes, they were beautiful, but just so desperate.

Anyway, Carlisle was showing me around the house, and every room was absolutely stunning. I could tell Esme worked her magic. It was just as beautiful as Carlisle's house. She was truly an amazing interior designer.

When he walked us into our master suite. There was a beautiful white huge canopy bed in the middle of the room. He then showed me the ensuite bathroom. It had a huge walk-in shower and an even bigger spa style sunken bathtub.

"OH MY GOD, We are going to have so much fun in there," I told him wiggling my eyebrows. Carlisle looked at me in surprised, then picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought me in for a passionate kiss. I could feel his hardness through his pants. I then quirked an eyebrow at him.

He then whispered in my ear and sent a shiver up my spine. "Do you feel what you do to me, my wife."

"I do my husband, and I like the sound of that. Say it again." I told him giving him open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

"I can't wait to have you, my wife." He said groaning as I licked the shell of his ear. He then sat me on the vanity counter, standing between my legs. He then ripped my blouse down the back seam.

"Bella, I need you, love." He said as he then licked down the hollow of my neck towards my breast. I had to stop this before he took me right here on the vanity counter. This is not how I wanted our first time as husband and wife.

"Carlisle, honey, why don't you let me freshen up, while you bring our bags from the plane. I'm going to start a bath in this glorious bathtub, once you've finished, why don't you come and join me.

"I think that is a magnificent idea, love. I'll be right back" he told me, and he was gone like a flash at vampire speed. Not sure I was ever going to get used to that. But I jumped down off the counter and walked over to the tub and started the water. I placed a cap of bubble bath in the water. I stripped what was remaining of my blouse and was stripping off my pants when Carlisle returned, placing mine and his toiletries bags on the counter. He then went back out of the bathroom. I looked through our bags and begin to put stuff away in the medicine cabinet. I don't know who packed my bag, but they thought of everything. I imagine it was Alice, because she had everything from tampons to Pepto, as well as band-aides and antibacterial ointment. There wasn't much to Carlisle, bag, There were a comb and brush, and body wash. I guess vampires don't need much grooming, since they don't change, and are always perfect.

Carlisle returned then with two glasses, a bottle of champagne and a plate of fruit and cheese. He placed them on the counter before stripping off his clothes. He then lifted me up and placed me in the bathtub. He brought the plate, and the food and sat them on the side before climbing into the tub himself. He then poured champagne into the glasses and handed one to me.

"Bella, love of my life, you have made me the happiest man in the world, by becoming my wife. I promise to make each day of our lives a special one. Here's to our new life together. We clincked glasses before entwining our arms and drinking the champagne. He then picked up a strawberry and fed it to me. He then took my glass from me and placed it both on the side of the tub. He then brought his arms around me and pulled me up to straddle him.

"Isabella Cullen. Do you know how much I love you? He asked.

"Ummm I think about as much as I love you," I told him

"I love you more," He told me.

"Not possible," I told him. He then brought me in for a passionate kiss that turned very physical, very quickly. Before I knew it, I had aligned him at my entrance and he was sheathed entirely in my core.

"Oh, God Carlisle, you feel so amazing, harder baby," I said as I bounced up and down on his enormous cock. I knew exactly why every woman wanted him, but this walking sex god was mine, all mine. I threw my head back, and just rode the wave a pleasure he was bringing to me. He then brought his hand between us and began to swirl his thumb over my clit. I screamed his name as I exploded, around his cock.

"God baby you are so amazing, So warm, so tight, I don't think I can last much longer. Cum with me, love. He then pinched my clit, and I was riding the wave of erotic ecstasy again. After a couple of more erratic thrusts, Carlisle was falling over the edge as well. I then collapsed on top of him. After I came down from my orgasmic high, I looked deep into his eyes.

"Baby, that felt so amazing. The feeling of you inside me. It's the most fantastic feeling in the world." I told him. I then felt him stiffen against me.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was so caught up in the moment, baby, please tell me you are alright." He looked panicked and worried. I gave him a questioning look.

"Babe, we didn't use a condom." I wasn't following.

"So, we're married now, it's not like vampires can get a disease, and you are the only man I've ever been with so, what's the big deal. It's not like I can get pregnant.

"Baby, I was never worried about any of that. I wasn't sure if the venom in my ejaculate would harm you. But you are sure you are okay?" He asked me.

"Baby, I a more than okay, I feel fantastic, and you were amazing. I don't care if we never use a condom again. I just want to feel you. All of you." I told him and we were embraced in another passionate kiss.

For the next three days, we never left the bedroom. Carlisle would make me food, and bring it back to the room for me to eat. After three days, I was starting to have cabin fever. So we explored our amazing island. We swam in the lagoon. I went snorkeling. Of course, Carlisle didn't need snorkel gear, since he didn't need air to breathe. There was a waterfall on the other side of the island, we found when we went exploring. He had me climb on his back, and he took us down the falls. That was the most amazing experience I've ever had.

We were planning on staying for a month, but I didn't care if we never left. Carlisle never left my side. He would go hunting when I slept, but by the time I woke up the next morning, he would be right there.

I noticed though, I was sleeping later and later. And I never seemed to have any energy, yet I was eating like a pig. After the slightest activity, I needed a nap, and I would wake up starving. Carlisle clearly became worried.

"Bella darling I'm worried about you." He told me.

"I think I may have caught a bug or something, My stomach has been upset lately," I told him. And if on queue, my stomach flipped, and I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. Carlisle came into the bathroom and held my hair. Once I was finished he picked me up and sat me on the vanity. I pointed for him to hand me the mouthwash. I rinse my mouth and spit it in the sink. He then reached into the medicine cabinet to get the Pepto, when he knocked down the unopened box of tampons. I picked up the box and looked at it. I then started counting in my head. I then looked at the box of tampons again. Again I started counting. My period was two weeks before the wedding, I made sure of it.

"Carlisle, how long have we been here?" I asked him.

"What, why?" he asked

"Carlisle, How. Long. Have. We. Been. Here?" I asked like I was talking to a two-year-old

"21 days Bella." He told me. It's not possible. I'm never late.

"Carlisle, I'm a week late," I told him.

"Late for what, honey?" he asked. Was he serious?

"Carlisle, my period is a week late." Carlisle looked like he was going into shock. Just then his cell phone rang. But he was shaking so badly and couldn't move. So I reached into his shorts and grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Bella, Bella, Oh my god, are you and Carlisle alright?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know Alice, can vampires go into shock?" I asked her half joking. But serious as hell.

"Why what's happened. Bella, you and Carlisle's future just went blank." She told me

"Alice, I know this sounds crazy, but I think I'm pregnant. My period is a week late." I told her.

"WHAT!" I heard Edward in the background. Carlisle then snatched the phone from my hand.

"Edward, you know we've heard the rumors. But do you think this is at all possible?" Carlisle then put the phone on speaker.

"We've all heard of him yes. Is it true, I don't know. But I think you should bring Bella home now. As soon as you get back, I will send Alice and Jasper down to talk to Katcha, Sina, and Zafrina. Maybe you should call Aro, maybe the brothers know you need to give her an examination. If it's not true, it's possible you will need to terminate it." He told Carlisle. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Edward, no I don't want to call Aro, we still don't know what this is yet. And don't you ever suggest, what you just suggested again. Carlisle growled and hung up on Edward.

"Baby, I will only do what you want me to do. But I think we should get you back home, so we can see what's going on. He then got down on his knees and placed his hand over my womb. Just then I felt a flutter, in my stomach. I gasped and looked down at Carlisle and he had venom tears welled up in his eyes.

"Bella, this is a miracle. "We've created a miracle sweetheart." He then kissed my barely there belly. He then got up and pulled me over to the dressing mirror. Once I looked, I could tell, my breasts were bigger and my hips were wider. When Carlisle lifted my shirt, sure enough, there was a little pudge in my belly.

"Carlisle how is this possible, this doesn't happen until I am at least 3 months, It's just been three weeks."

"I don't know baby, but there our little Miracle is." He said as he placed his hand over my little pudge and stroked his thumb over it.

He then started packing our bags at vampire speed. He then called the housekeeping staff and told him we would be leaving, and they were to come and empty and clean up the house. Once he got our bags into the water plane. He came back and picked me up and carried me to the plane. We were headed back to Washington to start the next phase of our lives.


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

On the plane back to Seattle, I was extremely worried. How had this happened? I was under the impression that vampires were sterile. Obviously, Carlisle was under that same impression, since his reluctance in changing me had to do with the fact that I could never have children. So when he mentioned to Edward about a rumor, I was totally confused.

And what about Rosalie. Would she resent me even more, that I was now pregnant since she made it adamantly clear, she wanted nothing more than to have children of her own? There would be no way to keep it from her.

And Jacob, oh my god, he is going to totally freak. The more I thought about it, maybe Edward had a point. This was going to be difficult for everyone around.

"Carlisle, are you sure this is what we want to do?" I said to him, unsure I had even said the words out loud.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" He said to me with a look of confusion on his face. I placed my hand on my belly, with tears welling in my eyes.

"Baby, talk to me. What exactly is on your mind? I told you, I will do whatever it is you want to do." He said the words, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I guess I'm really taken by surprise in all this, I mean, we even talked about adoption, because us having children was impossible. But obviously, you and Edward know something different. And then There's Rosalie. Can we actually face her with this information, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to have children of her own? And then there's Jacob. Maybe we should think about what Edward said?" I told him and the tears started flowing freely now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not once have you mentioned how you feel about this, you are worried about what others will think or say. Yes, there have been rumors of another hybrid child, and Jasper and Alice know where he may be found. But even if he is only a rumor, Bella this is a true miracle. I had no idea it could actually be possible. I promised you, I will only do what you want to do, but I want it to be your decision based on how you feel about it, not what you think others will think or feel." He told me and then kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Carlisle, I never thought I wanted children of my own. We talked about adoption later down the line, and I was cool with that, but if we didn't I would be cool with that too." Carlisle hung his head. I felt his disappointment. "But, baby, I want this baby, this baby is part of you. This is the product of the love we share. I just don't want this babies life to be shrouded in complications. You said my parent's marriage ended because they were forced into something they weren't ready for. I just want to make sure we are ready for everything that is going to come at us." I told him.

"Bella, if you haven't noticed by now, I don't give a shit what other people think about me. I only care about what you think." He told me as he tapped me under my chin. "I will stand by you through whatever. If you want this, I most definitely want this." He then kisses me passionately.

I was getting tired, so I went into the bedroom suite area in back of the plane to sleep. I woke up several hours later sick to my stomach again. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. Carlisle was there in a flash, he stooped beside me and holding my hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. Morning sickness is a very distinct side effect of pregnancy. Some women have it and some don't." He told me.

"Honey, I know that, but isn't this too soon?" This pregnancy is progressing to fast. What if something goes wrong?" I asked him.

"Baby, I will not let anything happen to you or our baby. We will figure this out." I looked at my belly and it appeared a little bigger than it did this morning.

"When we get home, the first thing we are going to do is go to the clinic after it closes and do a sonogram. Then I will order one for the house. But I wanted to run something else by you. I think it may be a good idea to move to Forks. The house there is more secluded. I have a feeling this pregnancy is going to progress much faster than a normal pregnancy. You will have to exit the internship. Because, there will be no way to explain, you coming back after three weeks and appearing to be three months pregnant." He told me.

"We could say I was pregnant before we got married," I said to him. He smiled tenderly at me.

"And in three more weeks, you appear 6 months pregnant?" he asked me caressing my chin.

"I really hadn't thought of that," I told him

"I know baby, this is a lot to take in." He assured me. "We'll figure it out. Are you hungry?" He asked me. The thought of food made me hurl again.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He said holding my hair and rubbing circles on my back.

By the time we made it back to Seattle, I was extremely weak. I hadn't eaten much all day and what I had eaten I threw up. Emmett and Rosalie picked us up from the airport, and to my surprise, Rosalie is ecstatic about the pregnancy.

"Oh, Bella, we have so much to do to get ready for the baby. I have plans for the nursery, and even though we can't really go out shopping, we can shop online. Trust me everything will be okay." She tells me as we walk to the car. She then pulls me in for a tight familial hug. "Now come on let's get to the clinic and see was going on with you.

Once we reached the clinic, it was dark, as it had been closed for hours. Carlisle unlocks the door and we go in.

Once we are in the quite clinic, Carlisle stops and turns to me. "Emmett, Rosalie, do you hear that?"

"Here what?" I asked I looked at all three faces and they had a look of concentration on their faces.

"I hear it," Rosalie said excitedly and with a bright smile on her face.

"Hear what guys, come on, human here. I don't have vampire hearing" I was getting frustrated.

"The baby's heartbeat, Bella. We can hear the baby's heartbeat." Emmett finally explained. I looked at Carlisle, and his venom tears welling in his eyes, matched my saltwater tears.

"We're really having a baby?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are really having a baby." He said bringing me in for a hug. "Now, let's see what our baby looks like." He told me. We made our way to the ultrasound room. He lifts me up and places me on the exam table, he pulled up my shirt and unzipped my shorts. He then draped a sheet over my legs and tucks it into the top of my shorts

"Are you kidding me, that's only after three weeks?" Rosalie says as she places her hand on my bulging belly

"Yes Rosalie, that's why I needed to do this immediately, I need to know exactly what we are dealing with. By the way, did Alice and Jasper make it off okay?"

"Yes, they left a couple of hours ago." She confirmed while Carlisle got everything set up.

"And did Edward order everything I asked for." He asked her.

"Yes, it's being delivered to the house in Forks. "But are you sure we want to go back to Forks?"

"We'll discuss that in a moment. Let's take a look at this baby." Carlisle said, he has already placed the gel on my belly and has picked up the Doppler and was using it to spread the gel evenly. And then I heard it. The tiny speeding freight train, I was growing in my body. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It matched everyone else smiles. Carlisle then pointed to the monitor. To me, it looked like a little alien, but I could definitely see a head, with eyes, nose mouth and the beginning of ears. Basically what I have seen of a textbook fetus. The baby's little hand as clutched close to his head.

"Is that the baby's foot?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's just the way the baby's body is positioned. He then pointed to a little flutter on the screen.

"That, sweetheart is our baby's heart." He told me.

"So it's human, then?" I asked

"I can't say the baby is totally human. While it appears he or she will have the appearance of a human, the growth rate alarms me. It's even quicker than we thought. A normal human pregnancy is approximately 40 weeks, you are already a little over halfway there. The gestational age of this baby is 21 weeks. And actually, the way the leg is positioned with the foot…" He paused repositioning the doppler. "Come on, angel, move your leg for daddy…" I smiled at him, talking to his baby. He was so proud. I then felt a soft thump in my belly, and I see the little foot on the screen move." He and Rosalie both begin to coo.

"Good girl, my little princess." He said while grinning like an idiot.

"We're having a little girl?"I asked.

"Yes sweetheart, we have a daughter." He said. While in a way I was extremely happy, I was just as scared

"But Carlisle, what exactly does this mean for her. I mean, I get I will possibly be delivering our daughter in another three weeks if this growth rate continues, but if will this growth rate continues after she's born. And if she is only part human, will she be immortal or will she continue to grow old and die?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I don't have those answers for you right now, I really wish I did. If the rumors we know of are true. The other hybrid would be over 150 years old." He told me.

"Well what about the Volturi, Edward mentioned them. Wouldn't they know?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm not sure I want the Volturi to know about this." He said looking very concerned.

"Why not?' I asked him very confused.

"Bella, one of the reasons, I left the Volturi, other than their total disregard for human life, is they are known to collect vampires with special gifts. They have been trying to get Edward and Alice to join them for years. There is also a reason if this hybrid is not just a rumor, why he has remained hidden for as long as he has." He told me.

"So you think they may want to take my baby?" I asked him. He didn't answer me right away. He looks as if he was debating telling me something. I then saw resolve show in his expression.

"Rosalie, Emmett. Could you please give us some privacy. And I mean real privacy. Not the illusion of privacy." They both nodded and left the clinic.

"Bella, I don't want to keep any secrets from you. There is a reason your grandfather was very specific about you not revealing our secret. When he had the affair with your grandmother. I was dating her sister, your great aunt." I already didn't like where this was going. Did the list of women ever end? I placed my hands over my face and shook my head.

"I know love, and I'm sorry. Well, Anna became difficult to contain. She was adamant that I change her, so she could spend eternity with me, when I told her it was not what I wanted, she became angry and she went to the Volturi, asking to be changed. When Aro tried to read her mind, much like you and Edward he couldn't. He became intrigued and offered to change her, only if she revealed how she learned of our kind. I was then summoned to Volterra. When I told them I was not the one to reveal the secret, she then told them the truth, that she learned of it through the Quiluetes, she was given the choice of being changed by the Volturi, and serving a time on the guard, or death. She chose being changed. After she was changed, it was learned that she is a very powerful vampire. She is a shield, much like I feel you may be. That is the gift I assume Eleazar is able to see since Edward is unable to read you as well. I know Aro let the charges go so he could have Anna on his guard." He explained to me while wiping the gel goo off my belly. He then helped me to sit up.

"So this Aro, reads minds like Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes and no, Aro's gift is different from Edwards. He can only read your mind if he touches you, however, once he does, he can read every thought, every memory you have ever had. Edward can read your mind from a specific distance away, but he can only read the current thought you are having at that given time. So you see having Edward on his guard, would be very advantageous to them. He could serve as an excellent spy." He told me.

"But then why our baby? Would our baby have a gift?" I asked.

"Bella, honey. I don't know, but I could see Aro using this against us. He could use this as a reason to summon us to Volterra. Then he could use this to keep Edward, Alice, and even you if he feels you could be of use to him." I thought about everything Carlisle had just explained to me. I was again growing tired, yet I still hadn't eaten. I began to get hungry but was afraid to eat. Just then my stomach growled.

"Come, love lets get you home, fed, bathed and to bed. We'll figure everything else out from there." He bundled me up in a coat he had in his office and took us home.


	10. Chapter 9

**This is a pretty long chapter. I didn't know how to break it up. I hope you will still enjoy**

* * *

 **BPOV**

When we made it back home, I saw Jacob's truck parked out front on the street. I let out a sigh when I saw the truck. There was going to be trouble.

"Are you okay, Love. Are you feeling sick?" Carlisle asked me.

"No baby, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to this conversation with Jake. I told him. He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips.

"We don't have to do this tonight love. We can go to my house tonight and deal with the wolf in the morning. I started to say yes but then thought better of it.

"No Carlisle, this is our home, there's no longer your house or my house. I will not let Jacob run us from our home. I need to set the boundaries and draw a line in the sand now. But please, let me do the talking. I don't want you to get Jake all riled up. I don't want you getting hurt." I told him. Carlisle laughed at me. I scowled at him.

"Baby, I think I can handle one big bad wolf." He then leaned across the console and gave me a passionate kiss. He then got out of the car, walked around to my side and opened my door. He reached a hand out and help me out of the car, before placing his arm around my waist and walking us up the front steps to the front door.

Leah and Jacob were sitting in the living room watching TV. They looked at each other with a confused look on their face. Then It dawned on me, we were home early and hadn't informed them we were coming back.

"Hi, guys sorry, just carry on, we will be in our bedroom, I'm a little tired," I told them. I felt their eyes watching me as we went to ascend the stairs.

"Bella, what happened? Why did you cut your honeymoon short?" Leah asked me. "Did you two have a fight or something?" She asked.

"Umm no, we're fine. Umm, I'm just pregnant is all?" I said not looking at either one of them. I then quickly took Carlisle by the hand and ran up the stairs as humanly possible to our room, swiftly closing and locking the door. It was then I heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" coming from Jacob. I just closed my eyes and laid my head back on the door. I already knew this was coming. Jacob was already concerned with me marrying a vampire. Now I was telling him I was having a baby with said vampire. I screamed and jumped from the door when Jake started banging on the door with his fist.

"Open this fucking door, Bella! I am going to kill that fucking leach!" he growled and yelled while continuing to bang on my bedroom door. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Jacob Black, let me remind you, you are a guest in my home. You are only here visiting your pack member. You do not make demands on me in my fucking house. The house I now share with my husband. If you cannot respect my home and my husband you are free to leave. Let me also remind you, that I am 23 years old and am a full- grown adult, you are not my father, nor my guardian, and this full-grown pregnant adult is tired and cranky, and I would appreciate you letting me get some rest and we can discuss this in the morning. Now goodnight." I said to him punctuating by poking my finger into his chest. He effectively backed away from my door as I poked him halfway down the stairs, before turning and going back up to my room, again slamming and locking the door.

"We'll see about this Bella, I will not let that fucking demon spawn kill you!" I heard him growl from the stairwell before I heard his footfalls descending the stairs and the front door slam. I rushed over to the window to see him get in his truck in a huff and slamming his truck door. I continued to watch him as he beat up the steering wheel before starting the truck and speeding away. I shook my head, as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Baby, come here." I walked over to the bed, where Carlisle had already stripped off his clothes and was in the bed. "Please don't cry sweetheart, everything will work out okay." He got his sexy ass out of the bed and wrapped his arm around me. I buried my face in his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.

"You don't know that Carlisle," I told him in loud sobs now. "What if Jake is right, what if this child kills me, what if it's a demon.

"Isabella, you listen to me. This is not a demon child. This child was created by the love we have for each other. Do not let Jacob cause doubt in what we have created. I love you with every fiber of my being. I too love this child. Bella, you are giving me a gift I never even thought was possible. Please, Bella, I promise we will work this out. Hopefully, Jasper and Alice will find that the hybrid is not a myth. Then we will know what is to come. Now come on baby, you need to get your rest." He told me while wiping the tears from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He then walked over to my dresser and pulled out pajamas and brought them over to the bed. He then helped me out of my clothes and helped me into a blue chemise and matching boy shorts. He then turned down the duvet on my side of the bed and tucked me in, before climbing into bed and pulling me into him to spoon. I then felt his enormous dick poke me in my ass.

I turned to face him and brought my hand into his golden blonde locks and looked at the smirk on his face.

"We have to christen our bed as husband and wife." He said wagging his eyebrows. He then pressed his lips to mine for a passionate kiss. He hungrily plunged his tongue into my mouth, as he brought his hand under my sleep top to my breast and begin to fondle them. When my lungs begged for air, he released my mouth and started down my neck, pushing me onto my back. He then pushed my boy shorts down my legs and off before laying between my legs. His mouth then attacked my breast, as he pushed two fingers into my core.

"Oh yes baby," I said in a breathy moan as he thrust his fingers into me while biting down on my nipple being careful not to break the skin, and I pushed back onto his fingers. My pussy was now dripping as Carlisle, curled his fingers, hitting my spot.

FUCK! Baby Yes…" I called out, my walls clamping around his fingers, feeling the euphoria of my release. Before I could come down from my orgasmic high, Carlisle was fully sheathed in me and thrusting in and out causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

By the time Carlisle released his cool seed into my core, we had been at it for about 30 minutes, me having cum three times. Carlisle rolled over onto his side, bringing me along with him, never pulling out of me. I was really tired now, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin as I began to drift off to sleep.

"Sleep well baby, I love you so much, Bella.

"Love you too, baby," I think I sleep talked

I woke up some time later, to an empty bed. It was still dark out. It took me a minute to realize I was now home in my own bed. But as I tried to sit up I began feeling lightheaded and dizzy, but also my stomach was betraying me again, and I ran to the bathroom as my stomach flipped.

As I was kneeling over the toilet, Leah ran into the bathroom. "Shit Bella," she said as she held my hair.

"Where is my husband?" I asked her through pukes.

"He said he needed to hunt and would be back in about an hour." She told me. I then stood up and went over to the sink and rinse my mouth and pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

"Ummm, Bella we need to talk," She told me.

"Go ahead Leah, but from the way, you said that, this can't be good," I told her before I began brushing my teeth.

"Look, Bella, I want to start by saying I love you like a sister, and this has nothing to do with your baby. I am actually extremely happy for you, but I think I should move out" she told me. I stopped brushing my teeth and looked at her wide-eyed, before spitting my toothpaste into the sink.

"Leah, you don't have to go anywhere on account of Carlisle, we both love having you around." I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, I do. Honey, you are a married woman now, you need time with your husband, and besides, I don't want to hear the two of you fucking every night. You know I do need my sleep too since I'm still in school." She said poking her elbow into my side

"Oh Leah, honey. I'm so sorry, we can try and keep it down, but I don't want you to move out. You are not only like a sister, you are my best friend." I said wrapping my arms around her for a hug. She too hugged me back.

"Yes, Yes I do, Bells. Look I know that little speech was not directed at me, but to that asswipe Jake. But you were right Bells, you are an adult now, and a married adult at that. You don't need us around to protect you anymore. That's what your husband is for.

But before you go getting all emotional, you know that's not good for the baby. Rachel moved back from Hawaii while you were gone. She doesn't want to live with her dad in La Push, so she's getting an apartment here in Seattle, and needs a roommate." I looked at my best friend with tears in my eyes. I finished brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth, before wrapping my arms around her neck for a tight hug.

"Leah, you know I would never ask you to leave, you are welcomed to stay as long as you like, but Thank you for being my friend. And thank you for being so understanding about me, Carlisle and the baby, and not judging us. You are always my sister and best friend and I love you.

"Are you shitting me, I live vicariously through your love life. I don't have an imprint, and since I stopped having periods since I began phasing, I doubt I will ever have children. So, I hope you and Carlisle have a whole shitload of those little fuckers, enough for me and you." Leah said hugging me back tightly. She then stiffened, then stepped back looking down at my belly, which I too just noticed was bigger than yesterday.

"Bella! How the hell…? You've only been gone 3 weeks. Don't tell me you were pregnant before you left?" Leah asked me, looking confused.

"No Leah, at least I don't think so." I gave her a confused look. "Leah, this is not a normal pregnancy. Carlisle said this baby will be a hybrid, part human, part vampire. That's why Jake left so angry last night. I guess he knew. This baby is growing extremely fast, and to be honest Leah, I am scared to death. Carlisle says this is a miracle. That vampire-human procreation is so rare. He sent Alice and Jasper to South America to search for another hybrid that is said to be the first. He's like 150 years old. But Leah, I can't tell anyone about this. Carlisle isn't sure what the Volturi will do. And if they come before he's changed me, then there could be trouble." She looked at me with a really serious expression on her face.

"I need to borrow your truck, Bella." She said almost angrily.

"Of course, anytime you know that, but where are you going it's…" I looked at the docking station in my bathroom. "Leah it's only 4:30 in the morning."

"I am going to get that bonehead son of a bitch pack Alpha back here. He is so fucking hot-headed sometimes. You need our protection, Bella. If I call him he won't answer, so I am going to La Push and drag that dick head out of bed and back here." She said with determination. She ran and got dressed and I met her in the hallway with my truck keys. I went downstairs with her, so I could get some crackers and ginger ale to try and settle my stomach. She gave me a hug and nearly ran Carlisle over as she ran out the door, as he was coming back in.

"Baby, where is she going in such a huff, did you two have a fight over the baby too?" he asked.

"No, sweetheart. She is actually excited about her. She's going to go bring Jake back, so he can help protect me from the Volturi if it comes to that. But she is also moving out, to give us privacy. Apparently, we kept her up with our lovemaking." I said with a giggle. His lips formed a perfect 'O' in response before they morphed into his brilliant smile.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked me.

"Well, my husband abandoned me in bed, and I woke up missing him. But then I got sick. I was just going to the kitchen to get some saltines and ginger ale, to see if that helps settle my stomach." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then grabbed me by my hips and pulled me close for a kiss. But his kiss tasted different today. I hungrily explored his mouth, for that wonderful taste. It was then I noticed he had blood smeared on his chin, that had dribbled down to the collar of his shirt. I sniffed the blood and realized, that was the scent that was attracting me.

"Bella, Love what on earth are you doing?" He asked as I sniffed his chin and his collar. I then stuck out my tongue, without answering him and tried to lick the blood from his chin. He caught my face in his hand and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing? Are you okay baby." He asked as he looked me in the eyes with a concerned expression on his face.

"The blood." Was the only thing I said and tried to lick him again.

"What!?" He said with a shocked expression on his face.

"The blood baby, on your chin, and on your collar, I want it." I was then clutching at him to get to the blood. He then squinted his eyes and studied my face for a moment, before letting my face go. I then licked the blood from his chin, and my eyes rolled back, and an unexpected 'MMMM' escaped from my mouth

"Bella, I want to try something." He told me. He then went to the storage space under the staircase, where he kept his medical supplies. He had installed a mini fridge there, where he stored bagged blood for emergencies. He then pulled me into the kitchen and poured some blood into a travel mug, before handing it to me. I drank the blood down quickly, before taking the top off and rimming my fingers around the inside to get the residue.

"Why am I craving blood?" I asked him

"I don't think you are, sweetheart, but our baby is, and I don't think we should give her animal blood right now if she is craving she will want human blood." He told me.

"Hey, my stomach is not upset anymore. May I have some more?" I asked him. He left the kitchen at vampire speed, was back in a flash, this time he took out a saucepan and warmed the blood before giving it to me. Another 'MMMM' escaped my lips as I downed the second mug.

He pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked

"My friend Eleazar." He replied. He then put the phone on speaker as it begun to ring.

"What happened did your bride discover what a worthless piece of shit you are and run away?" The Spanish accent said over the speaker. I just giggled, as Carlisle rolled his eyes

"No, ass, she is sitting here with me, but I need to ask you something. But I need your confidentiality on this."

"As always old friend," Eleazar said.

"Are you alone?" Carlisle asked him.

"No, let me ring you back. Give me 5 minutes." He said before disconnecting the call.

"Are you at all hungry, baby?" He asked me after placing his phone on the table. I thought about it for a brief moment.

"Yes actually, I could eat a bear." I then slapped my hand over my mouth. "I didn't mean literally," I told him with a giggle.

He walked around the table and gave me a kiss before walking to the fridge. "What would you like?"

"How about French toast," I told him batting my eyelashes.

"Your wish is my command." He stated. I watched as he pulled out eggs, milk, cream cheese, and strawberries. Then went to the pantry for bread. After that he moved so fast, I actually could not see what he was doing, until I smelled the most amazing smell coming from the stove. He then went back to the fridge and pulled out more berries, grapes and a honeydew. Again, moving at vampire speed, before I knew it, I had stuffed French toast and a mixed fruit salad with mint sitting in front of me.

"You know, I think you went into the wrong profession," I told him. "Maybe you should have become a chef."

Just then Carlisle's phone rang. I saw the screen said, Eli. Carlisle tapped the screen.

"Thanks for ringing me back, Eli. What do you know about Hybrids?" He asked. There was dead silence on the other end. I then looked down at the screen and saw the call was still connected. I then heard a long sigh.

"Tell me you didn't? What the fuck Carl. You told me you always used condoms. You couldn't wait until she was changed?" Eleazar was yelling over the phone. I then heard the door slam.

"That's a really good _fucking_ question." I then saw Jacob standing leaning on the door frame with his hand folded across his chest.

"First of all, I am not asking advice on how I choose to make love to my wife from either of you. It was something that just happened in the heat of passion. I'm not going to say it was an accident because I will never consider my daughter an accident." Carlisle growled.

"Okay, Okay." I heard Eleazar over the speaker. "To my knowledge hybrids are not forbidden, but they are frowned upon. There are only about 30 known to exist. The most notable case is that of a vampire from Portugal, by the name of Joham. He was a brilliant scientist much like yourself but had an obsessive personality. He became obsessed with making Vampire/ Human Hybrids. But he only wanted to test a theory and monitor the development and growth. He also thought he could single-handedly create an entirely new species. Several of the mothers and children died before the babies could be born. Until he created Serena. She was the only one he monitored from conception to maturity. Though it is believed much more were created by him, he is very cunning and a brilliant liar. When brought to Volterra. He confessed to only producing 1 other birth, a native woman in Algeria. But when Maysun and Serena were questioned it turned out there were numerous other attempts, some failures, and some successes."

"Did any of the other mothers survive with their children," Jacob asked looking at me pointedly.

"Not that I am aware of. Eleazer advised. There were four sets of growls then, two from the living room. I was not aware Leah and her brother Seth were here too.

"Calm down people, let me finish. Carl, who else is there with you?" He asked.

"They are Bella's Quileute friends, the wolves you met at the wedding." He told them.

"Then my friend, I must insist you go somewhere private so I may continue this story." Eleazar urged Carlisle.

"No, we need to hear this. We have secrets of our own. There is a treaty with those of your kind who are loyal to Bella. We protect her with our lives. So, whatever you need to tell Dr. Fangs here, we need to know so we will know how, and who to protect her from." Jacob said in his Alpha command voice.

"Very well then. It seems that Joham beseeched others, to join him in his cause to create what he thought would be a superior race. A day walking vampire, with human colored eyes and did not sparkle in the sun. This super vampire as he called them, would be immortal, can live on both blood and human food if necessary, with multiple gifts. Many followed him, but most gave up as the draw to the humans' blood did not bring them success. Caius himself followed his quote-unquote cult activities. Though it is not publicly known." This caused Carlisle's jaw to drop and his eyes to widen. "Johan thought that a singers blood was most likely to produce a hybrid or one whose blood is exceptionally pleasing"

"SO THAT'S IT!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Bella is Edward's singer."

"You are right my friend. Why didn't I see that before? Yes, even though she is not my singer, Bella's blood is quite appealing." Eleazar replied.

"So you are telling me I am a vampire magnet?" I asked with a concerned face.

"It appears so love," Carlisle replied, kissing the top of my head. Jacob growled at that display.

"Behave, Jake. Go on Eleazar." I urged

"Well, those who followed his beliefs were mostly unsuccessful. Only those with exceptional discipline to their bloodlust were able to overcome and successfully produce a Hybrid. Even though to my knowledge, Aro never partook in the experimentation, he watched and monitored closely. They learned the best way to keep the host alive through the entire gestation was to make the women drink blood."

"Yes, we kind of discovered that accidentally this morning," Carlisle explained. Looking at me with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked.

"Well, when I came in from a hunt, I didn't expect Bella to be awake, I usually shower and change before returning to her in bed. I had blood still on my chin and shirt, and the blood seemed to call to her, as though she was craving it. If it were not for the fact she was still human, she would have clawed me to death, to lick the blood from my chin and collar. She literally sniffed it out." He said the last part teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he effectively caught it with his mouth before I could pull it back.

"OH GROSS! Can we please get on with the story before I become sick?" Jake said scrunching up his face. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I don't know if animal blood will sustain the child, if the mothers were not given human blood on a regular basis, the child would basically sustain itself on the mother's blood. Essentially killing her from the inside out." Eleazar explained.

"Yes, that will be fine Eli. I keep O+ on hand for my little klutz of a wife. She's drank 2 bags so far."

"Do you know how far along she is?" He asked.

"We did an ultrasound when we got back to Seattle. We came back immediately once we discovered she was pregnant. The baby is at a gestational age of 21 weeks, after only three weeks along. My best estimate is that she should deliver in approximately 2 to 2 ½ more weeks." Carlisle informed Eleazar.

"Hmmm, yes, that sounds about accurate from what I read in the Archives. Carlisle, would it be okay if Carmen and I come down? Though I've read about them and even met a couple of them. I've never witnessed a pregnancy." Carlisle then looked to me as if asking for approval. I just hunched my shoulders and gave him an approving nod. As long as no one was trying to do experiments on me and my baby. These were Carlisle's friends. It was fine with me as long as it was fine with him.

"Sure Eli, that would be ok. But may I ask you one more question?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure friend, anything."

"I'd only heard the rumors. And obviously had already left Volterra before this experimentation started. The rumored hybrid in South America? I sent Jasper and Alice to search for him. I was hoping their combined gifts would be able to get to the truth if he was real or not." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, he is very real. One of Joham's. But good luck with getting him away from the Amazon. He is highly sought after, thus highly protected."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because he is the only male hybrid known to exist and rumored to be venomous. For some reason, none of the others, which the ones that are known, are female, are not venomous. None of the Volturi has ever seen him, though they too have searched. Of course, it was only to do more experimentation, to see if two hybrids could procreate. I wish you would have called me first, it would have saved them the trip. The most recent hybrid birth was to a woman in Ohio in 1991."

"Do you think the fact that Jasper and Alice are friends with Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina of the Amazon coven will help their cause?" Carlisle asked.

"Ahhhh, that, my friend, may actually be your way in, yes. I believe them to be allies of the male hybrid. If there is nothing else, I will collect Carmen to pack our things. We should be there late tomorrow."

"I do have a few more questions, but nothing that can't wait until I see you," I told Eleazar.

"I have one." Jake piped in. "So, if the King Vamps know of these hybrids, and even one of them as created them himself, why is it frowned upon?" That was actually a great question. One I hadn't thought of.

"Just imagine, how many humans would know vampires existed if there was failure to conceal such activity. A human having a full-term baby in 6 weeks. There is no way to explain that away." Eleazar explained. Jacob nodded at this information.

"Well I bid you all a good morning, take care of her Carl, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for everything Eli, looking forward to seeing you." Then the call was disconnected.


	11. Chapter 10

**BELLA'S POV**

This was harder than I thought it would be. My belly seemed to be expanding by the hour, and I didn't seem to have enough energy to do anything. It literally felt like this baby was sucking the life out of me. When the baby moved, she was leaving bruises on my skin and breaking my ribs.

Carlisle was there to help me with everything, as was Jacob. And for some reason, it seemed she would only calm down when Jacob was near me, which lately was all the time since I was always so cold.

We moved back to Forks, in the house Carlisle owned. He felt like it would be better if we were all in the same house, in a more rural setting, in case he had to change me after the baby was born. All of his family, as well as Jake's pack, came to help.

Jake and Leah were sitting on the couch with my head was in Jacob's lap and my feet in Leah's. The wolves body temperature runs 108 degrees, so they were like personal space heaters.

Carlisle and Jacob were constantly bickering. It was more like they were having a dick swinging contest over who could take care of me better. Jacob was still mad at Carlisle for getting me knocked up.  
"I'm not knocked up if I'm married to the man Jacob." He's my husband and the father of my child. I've already told you, if you can't respect him then you can leave.

"Bella, I can't leave you, not now. I know you are a married woman, but I promised Charlie. I already feel like I've let him down by allowing you to marry this lee…guy. I'd rather he just bit you and got it over with than to see his spawn literally sucking the life out of you. Bella, please, you have to reconsider this

"Jacob Ephraim Black, you will stop saying that this instant, do you want Charlize to know that her Uncle Jake wished she'd never been born?"

"Oh come on Bella, it's not like that thing can hear me. And what kind of name is Charlize?" And then in a blur, Jacob was pinned against the wall with a Jake sized print in the plaster.

"You listen to me, dog and you listen well. If you do not stop antagonizing my wife and daughter, I swear on all that I am, I am going to put my size 15 foot so far up your ass, you will be tasting the fine Italian leather every time you fucking burp. The only reason I have not already killed you is that I know Bella loves you. I would never want to cause her any more pain. If you don't think I know what this is doing to her, you are sadly mistaken. Now if you want to be here for Bella, I suggest you sit your ass on that sofa and keep that garbage pit you call a mouth shut." Carlisle growled at Jacob while squeezing his fist tighter and tighter around Jacobs' throat. When Carlisle final let Jacob go, Jacob crashed to the floor with a loud thud, and he was sputtering trying to catch his breath, having is trachea nearly crushed, and had started turning blue. The bruises that formed around his throat, were visible, but healing before my eyes.

Jake was steaming, when he finally sat back down on the sofa, still rubbing his hand on his throat. Leah just shook her head at him.

"I guess he told you," Leah said under her breath. Jake just gave her the finger.

"Jake, why don't you go somewhere and imprint on something? I don't know, porcupine, cactus, maybe a rattlesnake." Leah said to him sarcastically.

"And for your information Jake, I am naming her after Charlie and Carlisle. Charlize Carli. We can call her Ci-Ci for short.

Then Edward walked up to the sofa and knelt down in front of me.

"What, bed head. You got something to say too?" Jake shot at him looking murderous.

"Ssssh." Was all Edward said.

"What's going on Edward," I asked him. He just smiled his crooked smile and then looked up at me.

"Well, it seems your daughter won't have your gift." I furrowed my brow.

"I can hear her," Edward said with a chuckle.

Carlisle came and threw Jacob off the sofa, literally, so he could sit next to me. Rosalie laughed at that.

"Jacob, you are supposed to be the big bad wolf, why are you letting Carlisle treat you like that, and not at least fighting back?

"Because…Jake started, as he picked himself off the floor and sat in the side chair catty-corner to us. "…I don't want to phase and accidentally hurt Bella and the baby. But you just wait, Dr. Fangs." Jake quipped back.

"Will you all please…" I screamed out my frustration at those two. My husband and my best friend were acting like idiots.

"Edward, please, go on. What is she saying?" I pleaded with him to continue.

"She loves you Bella, and she's sorry she's hurting you. She doesn't have enough room, but she's afraid to come out."

"Baby, you don't need to be afraid," I told her, "But I don't want you to come out until you are absolutely ready, sweetheart, I will endure whatever I have to for you to be strong enough when you decide you're ready," I said while caressing my belly.

"She likes the sound of your voice Bella and yours too Carlisle," Then Edward pulled a face.

"Umm, she also likes the sound of Jacob's voice, and she can't wait to meet him," Jake had the goofiest smile on his face at that point. Eleazar and Carmen came in from shopping. They had taken over all the duties of taking care of us, cooking for me and the wolves and shopping for the baby, as neither Carlisle nor Jacob would leave my side.

"Isabella sweetheart, are you hungry, let me get you some blood and something to eat," Carlisle says to me. I nod my head, and he gets up to go to the kitchen to make me something and warm some blood for me.

"Rosalie, Carmen, do you think you can help me to the bathroom?" I ask them

"Of course, Bella," Carmen says in her thick Spanish accent. They help me off of the sofa. They hold each of my arms as I try to make it to the downstairs bathroom. As soon as I take a few steps, Ci-Ci kicks me really hard, causing me to jerk. As I do I feel a sharp pain, as my back begins to bow backward and I hear and feel my spine snap.

"CAAAAARLLLLLISLE!" I hear Leah yell. It's all I hear before everything goes black.

 **EDWARD'S POV**

Isabella has passed out, I'm not sure if it's from her spine snapping or not. I scoop her up and rush her upstairs to Carlisle's study where he has turned it into a birthing suite. Jacob and Leah have rushed up to be with her. Everyone else has left the house, including my sweet Esme. We already were aware, we probably would not be able to stand Isabella's blood if it came to an emergency and Carlisle had to do surgery to remove the baby. So as soon as everything started, the house was vacated quickly. I expected to see Carlisle in the room at any second now. I hear footfalls coming up the stairs, but it's Eleazar, not Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" Eleazar and I ask each other simultaneously.

"He went to the kitchen to get Bella something to eat, and blood when it all started," I say to him. We look at each other for a moment.

"Stay here with Isabella," I say to him as I rush back down the stairs and into the kitchen at vampire speed. I see Carlisle standing there in front of the refrigerator shaking as though he is in shock.

"Carlisle what are you doing? Isabella needs you, your daughter needs you," I say to him, but he is still shaking wide-eyed.

"ELEAZAR!" I call out. Within a second, Eleazar is standing next to me looking at Carlisle. I look at Eleazar confused.

"Do vampires go into shock?" I ask Eleazar.

"It's rare, but yes," Eleazar says sarcastically rolling his eyes. He shakes his head and goes over and slaps Carlisle so hard, there are cracks formed on Carlisle's cheek. But he snaps out of it and roars the most feral roar I've ever heard from Carlisle, he now has venom drooling from his mouth and his eyes are onyx black. I have never seen Carlisle this feral in my entire existence. He then pushes Eleazar into the refrigerator

"Snap out of it, you asshole and go help your dying wife and child!" Eleazar roars back at Carlisle.

"Isabella!" Carlisle roars as he then rushes out of the room at vampire speed. Eleazar and I are hot on his heels. Once we enter the soundproof study, Isabella is now screaming, and it appears the baby is doing summersaults in Isabella's womb.

"Get her out, she's suffocating!" Isabella is shrieking.

"I'm here baby, I'm going to get her out, and everything will be okay," Carlisle says to Bella. The look on his face is pure love for his Bella.

I immediately pull out the supplies Carlisle needs to do a C-section, but there is no time for morphine. I can hear the baby trying to tear its way out of Isabella.

"LEAVE EDWARD, NOW!" Carlisle roars at me.

"I'm fine Carlisle, make the incision," I say to Carlisle calmly." I've spent years in medical school, I can do this. Bella maybe my singer, but I've desensitized myself to her blood.

Leah and Eleazar leave, but Jacob stays. "You keep breathing Bella, you keep your heart pumping, do you hear me, Bella,' Jake says to her as he holds her hand and brushes her hair out of her face with his other hand.

Carlisle makes the incision, and Bella screams out in pain. I feel my eyes go black with bloodlust, but I hold my breath.

"Edward, are you okay?" Carlisle asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say to him trying not to breathe.

"Good, because I need you," He says to me. "The shell is as hard as vampire skin, though it's clear, I can see her, but I can't get to her. I need you to hold this clamp, I will need to bite through this protective shell." I do as he says. He then bends to Bella's abdomen and bites the clear protective shell that is holding the baby. Once he has an opening, he uses his hand to break the shell open. He then reaches in and pulls his daughter out. He then hands the baby to me and tells me to take her and hand her to Isabella.

"Bella, here's your daughter," I lay the child on her chest. Bella starts to sob.

"Oh my beautiful baby, look at you," Bella says as she kisses her daughter.

I hear Carlisle trying to get the rest of the shell from Isabella's womb. "Fuck!" I heard Carlisle say.

"Ci-Ci, I love you," Is all Bella says as the life begins to slip from Bella's eyes.

Ci-Ci is slipping out of Bella's arms, and I catch her before she hits the floor. I hand the baby over to Jacob as I start chest compressions to Bella's chest. Leah comes in suddenly and tries to take the baby from Jacob, but I stop her.

"No Leah, I need you to help me with CPR," I told her. She nods and comes over to Bella. "When I tell you to, I need you to give Isabella breath. Jacob, take the baby out, see if anyone is back so they can help you with the baby." I tell him. He nods and leaves the study with the baby. I continue with chest compression.

"Now, Leah," Leah then breathes into Bella's mouth.

"No, No, No, No, NO! Carlisle then exclaims, "She's losing too much blood, I can't stop the bleeding! Please keep up the CPR for a few more moments" He says as he continues to work on Bella. After about a minute, he goes over to the tray and picks the Epinephrine syringe that he filled with his venom earlier this week. Leah and I stop CPR as Carlisle comes over and gently kisses Isabella on the lips.

"You are my world Isabella, I love you," He says before stabbing Isabella in the heart and plunging the venom in

He waits a few seconds, but Bella is still and silent. Carlisle and I look at each other in understanding, I start back with chest compressions, to pump the venom faster through Isabella bloodstream, as Carlisle begins to bite into all her major arteries. Starting at her Carotid, her wrists, Femoral, and ankles bilaterally.

"Please, please, please, Bella, My Bella," Carlisle sobs as he strokes her hair while leaning his forehead against hers. He continues sobbing as Bella is still silent, but then I hear it.

"Carlisle, it's working, listen," I say to him, and then her heart starts racing.

"Yes, that's it, baby. I love you, so very much. I'm going to go check on our daughter now, but I will be back, Love. He kisses her on the lips, and we leave the room to go check on Ci-Ci.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I wasn't able to clamp off the bleed in Isabella's uterus. So I had to do an emergency hysterectomy. It was quick, and I got her stitched up. Once I was done, I noticed Leah and Edward giving Isabella CPR. Luckily, I was prepared for this. I filled an Epinephrin syringe with my venom. Once I pick up the syringe, Edward stops chest compression. He and Leah back away. I go over and kiss my sweet Bella on the lips,

"You are my world Isabella, I love you," I say before stabbing Isabella in the heart and plunging the venom in.

Leah then leaves the room and Edward and I wait. I don't hear Bella's heart beating. I look to Edward, and we nod to each other in understanding, and he starts chest compressions again. I start to bite in all Bella's major arteries.

"Please, please, please, Bella, My Bella," I sob as I stroke her hair while leaning my forehead against hers. I continue sobbing as Bella is still silent.

"Carlisle, it's working, listen," Edward says to me, and then I hear her heart start to race.

"Yes, that's it, baby. I love you, so very much. I'm going to go check on our daughter now, but I will be back, Love. I kiss her on the lips, and we leave the room to go check on Ci-Ci.

"I need to shower and change before I go to my daughter. Can you have the women come and clean Isabella and change her into to clean clothes, please Edward?" I say to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He then pulls me into a powerful hug.

"Carlisle, she will be fine, and an amazing immortal, Dad!" he says to me.

"Edward, thank you, for everything. I am so proud of you, you were my first companion, my first son, friend and confidante. I love you, son," I say to him, before going into our room to shower and change.

Once I come out of the shower, I hear a commotion downstairs. I throw on a pair of sweatpants and run downstairs at vampire speed. Once there, I see Jacob holding my daughter. Edward, Rosalie, and Eleazar are standing with their hands up as in surrender, trying to placate Jacob, while Jacob is shaking as if he is going to phase.

"What is going on here?" I say to all of them.

"Well, it appears Jacob has imprinted on Ci-Ci, and won't let any of us near her," Edward says to me. I try everything in me to keep my composure, so I can get my daughter away from Jacob. I know he won't hurt her. An imprint to the wolves is much like a Mate is to a vampire. It is engrained in him to protect her with his very life. But I need to see my daughter.

"Jacob, I understand imprinting, I know you won't hurt her, but she is indeed my daughter. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The hard way, she may get injured, and neither of us wants that. So please, hand me, my daughter. I need to give her a newborn check-up. Make sure everything is fine with her," I say to him in the calmest voice I can muster. Once he hands over Charlize, I hand her to Rosalie and instruct her to take her back to the study with her mother. Once my daughter is out of the room, Jacob seems to come to his senses. But I have all but lost my mind, and I leap on him and pin him to the floor, and have my teeth bared at his neck before he can phase.

"YOU STUPID STINKING MUTT! THAT IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER, SHE IS ONLY MINUTES OLD AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING WOLFIE CLAIM ON HER?" I roar at him, as the venom is dripping from my lips.

"I—I—I'm sorry Carlisle. It's not like I had a choice in the matter. Like you said I would never hurt her. And It's not some pedophile thing. An imprint is whatever she needs me to be at the moment, right now, I am only her protector, nothing more." He tries to say but is straining because my grip around his throat is so tight, he can barely speak.

"IF IT WERE NOT FOR BELLA AND CHARLIZE, I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! ONLY BECAUSE IT WOULD HURT THEM TOO MUCH, IS THE ONLY REASON I AM SPARING YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" I continue to roar directly in his face. It's Eleazar and Edward that pulls me off of him. He scrambles backward from me before he finally scrambles to his feet. I turn and go upstairs to check on my wife and daughter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your patience. I start to get writer's block, and you know what they say about writer's block, well my imaginary playmates seemed to have abandoned some of my stories. I am trying to coax them out. I am posting what they feel like dealing with as they come.**

* * *

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I go upstairs, and the women have washed Isabella, and changed her into a pair of yoga pants and top, of course, Alice would not be pleased with the selection. If I know my youngest daughter, as well as I, think I do, she would have her in some fancy dress when she wakes up.

I can already see the results of my venom working on my beautiful wife. The bite marks to her major arteries are already starting to heal. I check my work on her C-sections sutures, hoping the venom had not dissolved them too quickly. The incision would heal even without them, but I don't want her to start to bleed again, the incision healing before the sutures can dissolve

Unexplainably, she is quiet. She should be writhing in pain, screaming as the others had. My Isabella, so beautiful, so strong, I think as I look on her beautiful face. Only she would choose to suffer in silence. I take one of her hands and bring her palm to my mouth and kiss it, before kissing her a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

Just then, Rosalie comes in with my daughter, and I'm afraid to admit, this is the first I've really taken the time to get a good look at her. Rosalie hands her over to me. She has dressed her in a little pink onesie and placed a little headband with a bow on her head. She is absolutely beautiful. She's no bigger than a loaf of bread, and I am totally mesmerized by this child. I watch her as she sleeps peacefully in my arms. And then she opens her eyes.

A sea of blue orbs stares back at me. They are my eyes; my very own human eyes are staring up at me, with a look of recognition on her face. She smiles, and a little baby giggle escapes her. I see the start of little small teeth in her mouth as she giggles. I take my thumb and press her little bottom lip down, and there are two little pegs on her bottom gums. Her hair is a dark chestnut brown halo of curls, like her mothers, around her heart-shaped face. Her perfect little bow-shaped lips begin to suckle, as though she is hungry. As if reading my mind, Rosalie appears at the door with two bottles. One of baby formula and one of blood.

"I wasn't sure which one she would take so I decided to bring both," Rosalie tells me.

"You can place them on the table before I try and feed her I want to do a quick exam, and some measurements," I tell Rosalie. "Will you help me, my dear?" I ask her. Most of my children have taken an interest in Medical School, though none of them possessed the control to enable them to perform clinical work. Rosalie, as well as Edward, have worked in research with me.

"Come, my little princess, let daddy have a look at you, then I will make sure you have something to eat," I tell my daughter. I unwrap her further from her blanket and lay her on the exam table. I undress her from her onesie and count her tiny fingers and toes. I examine her warm little belly, and coo to her to keep her calm. I then measure her length, which is 25 inches. A little long for a newborn baby but given her rapid growth, I'd say she grew to that length within the last couple of hours since she's been born. I then place her on the scale, and she weighs 10lbs 2oz, again larger than a typical newborn. (AN: My youngest son was 9lbs 13 ½oz at birth, however, my older son was only 6lbs 10oz. And believe it or not, my youngest son was 3 ½ weeks early.) I would deduce that she is about the size of a 3-month-old baby. The last thing I do, before redressing her, is a needle prick to the heel of her right foot, in order to draw blood for testing. And then she literally breaks my heart, her little mouth pouts and her brow furrows before she lets out a little cry

"OH, my little precious, I'm so sorry, daddy's all done, I promise," I say to her as I quickly redress her and swaddle her in her blanket. I pick her up and bring her up so her little cheek rests on mine.

"Yes, yes, I know angel," I say as I pick up the formula bottle first. After Rosalie takes the notes on my exam, she brings in the rocking chair from the nursery. I sit with her close to the birthing table, where her mother still lays, going through her transformation.

Charlize has calmed down from her exam, and I place the bottle of formula to her lips. At first, she tries to pucker her lips, to push the bottle away, but after a couple of drops slip through, she parts her lips for a brief moment and takes a couple of sips, before she turns her head away, and begins to cry again. Rosalie is watching the interaction, with curiosity and amazement written on her face. She reaches for the bottle of blood and hands it to me.

"Let's try this one, angel," I tell my daughter. Again, she tries to pucker to push the bottle away, but as the few drops of blood finally reach her taste buds, she hungrily takes the nipple and drinks it down.

"That's my good little girl," I say smiling at her as she takes about an ounce of blood. I look over at Rosalie, as she continues to watch the interaction.

"Would you like to feed her, Kitten?" I ask my oldest daughter.

"Oh, may I Carlisle? I was afraid to ask, seeing as Bella isn't…" Rosalie trails off.

"She did get to hold her before she lost consciousness," I told Rosalie. I then got up from the rocking chair, to let Rosalie take my place. I handed her Charlize and then the bottle. I then placed a burping cloth over her shoulder. "I'm not sure if she will need to be burped, but just in case. You should be able to hear if there is gas in her belly," I told her. She nodded her understanding, and kissed Charlize on the nose, before giving the baby her bottle again.

"I am going to take Isabella to our room, and lay her in our bed, so she can be more comfortable," I told Rosalie.

"Why is she not in pain?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know that she's not, unfortunately, Jasper is not here to confirm whether she is or not. I would guess, that is just my wife's way. She has always been the suffer in silence type," I told Rosalie, looking down at my wife now cradled against my chest. I kiss her on her forehead and take her to our room. I close and lock the door. I completely undress after laying her down on the bed. I pull her to my body, hoping my cold body will begin to soothe her burning. I encircle her with my arms and hold her close, nuzzling my face in her hair and neck, taking care not to disrupt her sutures. Though upon further inspection, I see that the incision has started to heal.

"Oh, my love, I wish you could tell me you are okay. I hope you are not suffering too much. I need you with us, my love. Please come back to me, Isabella," I whisper in her ear, as I continue to hold and nuzzle into her.

 **BELLA'S POV**

After Edward laid my Ci-Ci on my chest, I look into her beautiful blue eyes, eyes I imagined Carlisle's to look when he was once human. "Oh, my beautiful baby, look at you," I say to her and kiss her beautiful little button nose

I then feel a tug in my abdomen and another sharp pain. "Fuck!" I heard Carlisle say.

"Ci-Ci, I love you," Is all I can say before the darkness takes me.

Suddenly, it's as if someone has poured searing hot lava, into an open wound, but I am so deep in the darkness I can't scream out. All I can do is feel the agony of being burned from the inside out. I don't have any of my other senses at first. It's only the burning, from the fiery depths of hell. This goes on for what seems like an eternity. I have no sense of time, no sense of anything except the pain. I can't block it out at first. Then I feel my mind expand, and I am able to block some of the pain. Enough that my other senses begin to work.

I hear Carlisle talking to our daughter. I hear my husband's soothing voice and our daughter's fretful cries. I hear him talking to Rosalie. He asks if she wants to hold and feed Ci-Ci. I wonder what she is being fed? Is she drinking blood, or baby formula?

Suddenly I feel like I am floating on air. I'm being moved. Then it feels like I'm being laid on a cloud. He must have taken me to our bed. Geez, I'll never sleep again. I wonder if I will miss that. I feel myself being pressed against Carlisle's beautiful body and wrapped in his strong arms. I can smell his delightfully intoxicating scent.

"Oh, my love, I wish you could tell me you are okay. I hope you are not suffering too much. I need you with us, my love. Please come back to me, Isabella," I hear him whisper, I can feel his cool breath on my neck and he leans into my ear.

"I want to tell him, I'm fine, but I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I won't be able to stop the screams that I want to wail. But I don't want to worry him.

"I'm here my love," I say to him in my mind. Willing him to hear me. "I love you, my husband, I love our daughter. She is our miracle love child. I will be back, baby, for you and for her," I continue to think and try to will my mind for him to understand.

I then hear a knock on the door, and Carlisle tells them to give him a minute. I then feel him unwrap his body from me, and I feel and hear myself whimper at the loss.

"I hear baby," Carlisle says to me and kisses me on the lips. The coolness of his lips is soothing. Rosalie is at the door with our daughter.

"Are you sure Rosalie?" I hear him ask Rose. I can't hear her reply.

"Well my, my, angel. Can you show daddy? "She's here sweetheart, would you like to say hello?" I here Carlisle, but I can't tell what's going on.

"Here is your mommy sweetheart," I heard Carlisle say. I then feel the bed dip, and I hear the soft coos of my daughter.

"Here, sweetheart, I will let you lay here with me and your mommy for a little while, then it's off to bed with you, okay darling."

I feel my husband place a hand on my cheek, but I then feel the tiny hand of my daughter on my neck as well.

 _"Oh, my beautiful baby and my sweet, sweet husband, I love you both so much. I'm so sorry I can't be with you right now my precious little girl. Soon, baby, I promise, I will be back with you soon,"_ I think to myself, but will them to hear. Suddenly I hear an audible gasp escape from Carlisle.

"ISABELLA! How is it possible that I can hear you? Charlize, are you doing this? Are you now projecting your mommy's thoughts to me, my angel? Oh, my sweet girl, thank you, my sweet baby girl. Oh, my sweet Isabella, I love you too, more than you know. Charlize and I will be here, waiting for you. You will be so very proud of her, sweetheart. It seems our daughter is quite gifted. Not only can she project her own thoughts, though right now her own are mostly images in her mind of you and Jacob…" Do I hear the disdain in his voice when he mentions Jake? "...But she is also able to project your thoughts to me," I hear the joy in Carlisle's voice. I will have to ask him about Jacob when I awake,"

 _"I knew she would be a special child sweetheart, now let her get some rest,"_ I think, hoping Ci-Ci has projected my thoughts.

"Yes, yes, of course, sweetheart. Her little eyes are already drooping. I will just lay her in the bassinette here by the bed Rosalie brought in for us. I don't want to spend one minute apart from either of you," I heard Carlisle say. I chuckle a little at him with our daughter, I can't wait to see them together. I actually envy my daughter right now. How I wish I could let sleep take me away from my pain.


	13. Chapter 12

**JASPER'S POV**

Alice and I had been down in South America for two months. We were no closer to locating this hybrid, than when we first arrived. My wife was becoming increasingly agitated. Her visions had gone completely haywire. We already knew she couldn't see around the wolves, but now that Bella was pregnant, Bella was completely blank to Alice. Not to mention, I think this is the longest Alice has ever gone without shopping. I love Alice with everything in me, but sometimes she takes this shopping thing too far.

I stopped suddenly as I caught the scent of three vampire women. I turned to Alice who now had a smile on her face. YES! I thought to myself.

"Alice and Jasper? What are you two doing down here in the Amazon forest?" Zafrina said as she finally came to a stop in the trees. Her sisters Kachiri, and Senna following close behind her.

"Well friends, we were looking for you actually. Carlisle requires your help," I told them. Senna dropped down then and gave Alice and me hugs.

"How can _WE_ help the good Doctor?" Senna asked.

"Well…" Alice started. "Carlisle has finally found his mate. She is human, but unfortunately, he has gotten her pregnant, while on their honeymoon." Alice told them. They gave each other a concerned look.

"We understand that this may be only a rumor, but our understanding is that you may know of another hybrid," I tried to use my wording carefully. Suddenly we saw Alice's eyes glaze over while in a vision. When her eyes focused again, Alice was doing her usual hyperactive pixie dance, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"She's been born! She's been born! Bella is now going through a transformation, and oh my god, she is going to be a powerful vampire. We have to go Jasper. We need to get back, Carlisle need's us, I have to go shopping for…" I just shook my head. I needed to calm my wife down. I sent as much calm and serenity as I could manage without knocking my poor wife out cold. I'm not going anywhere until I've completed my mission.

"No Alice, we have a mission, We can't leave until we find him, or the myth has been debunked,"I told her. I then turned to Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. They were looking on and projected much curiosity.

"You mean his mate survived the birth?" Kachiri asked.

"According to Alice's premonitions, it would appear so. Alice was having a problem with her visions because of the child." I began to explain before my wife shook off my gift and became animated again.

"Yes, Yes.." Alice said bouncing again. "The whole time while Bella was pregnant, she was blank, she hadn't totally vanished, meaning I knew she was still alive, but everything around her was dark, as if the baby was blocking, but now, everything around Bella, I can now see again, but certain people go dark, like maybe they are holding the baby, or taking care of her. But I see Bella is now going through the change, she's becoming a vampire." Alice explains to them without taking a breath, not that we need to breathe. I just roll my eyes as I look at the Amazon women. They are eyeing my wife as if she's lost her mind. But I see them look among themselves.

"Yes, we will help you," Zafrina finally says.

"But only because it is Carlisle. We know he is not the monster Joham was. We will take you to Nahuel, but we cannot guarantee he will speak with you. He is very distrusting of vampires. And his Aunt is very protective of him." Kachiri said. Alice leaped and threw herself into Kachiri for a hug. Kachiri, of course, was very taken aback, and you could see her stiffen by the gesture, and the shriek that came from that little pixie was deafening to vampire hearing.

We trekked for two days, even at vampire speed, until we reached a tiny hut in the middle of nowhere. Once we stopped, Senna came close to us, "I must ask you to wait here until I speak to Nahuel and Huilen. Like we told you, they are not trusting of our kind, and Huilen is very protective of her nephew," We nodded our understanding.

It was another day and a half before the sisters came back. Alice and I were hungry and needed to hunt, but afraid to leave the area in case they came back.

"Nahuel and Huilen have agreed to meet you. I do suggest you hunt before you go in. It will help your cause if your eyes are their usual gold. We have assured them that you do not hunt humans, though Huilen is a full vampire, and Nahuel is a hybrid, Nahuel does have human blood running through his veins. We will give you time to hunt, then we will take you to them," Senna explained, and we headed off into the rainforest to find animals

There were many exotic animals to choose from. There was many species of monkeys including Black Howler, capucian, and whooley monkeys. Tapir, which to me looked like a cross between a Hippo and an elephant. I suddenly ran across a Jaguar, which I took down easily. I really wished I could keep a paw or the head, just to show Emmett. He would have gotten a kick out of it. Alice took down an Ocelot and wanted to try Howler Monkey. I was concerned with that only because I wasn't sure if they were endangered or not, however, I suppose one couldn't hurt. We finally went back to the Amazonian sisters and were ready to meet the fabled hybrid.

Once inside the tiny hut, we saw a very tall Native man, dark-skinned and very handsome. I could hear his heart beating and the blood rushing through his veins.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, this is my mate and wife Alice. We are very pleased to meet you," I told him.

"Why have you come, what is it you want with me?" He asked with hostility. I'd hoped the sisters would have explained why we were here. I looked at them with confusion.

"He wants to hear it from your mouths," Zafrina explained. I nodded my understanding.

"My coven leader has met and married his human mate. During their honeymoon, he found that she had become pregnant. When they returned home, he asked us to help find evidence that this was indeed possible. We came in search of you for answers," I explained.

"I'm very sorry for your coven leaders loss of his mate…" he started but was interrupted by Alice

"No, you misunderstand," Alice said to him. "Bella survived. Well, I'm sure there may have been complications, but I know that she is now transforming into a vampire. What we need to know is how to care for the child."

Nahuel looked at us with curiosity. Then he looked to his aunt, who had not spoken as of yet. "Are you telling me that this child did not claw it's way out and killed her mother, just as my siblings and I did?" He asked with anger written on his face.

"Unfortunately, we don't know the specifics, as we were here, looking for you when she was born. However, my wife has a gift, an ability if you will. She has premonitions or visions of the future. While Bella was pregnant, her visions of Bella and the baby were blank. We think she can only see humans and vampires since hybrids are unknown to us. She thinks the baby blocked Bella from her vision. However just a couple of days ago, she was again able to see Bella, and that she was undergoing vampire transformation. Though Alice's visions are not always accurate. I know my coven leader. He is a brilliant doctor and surgeon. He would have been able to deliver the baby successfully. And fortunately, there is technology now, where he would have been able to monitor the baby," I told him. He was now looking at me as if he was trying to determine if he should trust me. He then begins to speak with his Aunt in their native language, in which Alice nor I could understand. They now seem to be arguing, though over what I don't know. Whatever it was Nahuel seems to have won.

"I want to go back with you. My aunt and I will go back with you, I must meet the woman who was able to survive, what my mother and the mother of my siblings could not," Nahuel said. I looked at Alice. We had not anticipated this.

"I don't know Jasper. I can't see him either." Alice told me projecting uncertainty. I thought for a moment. How were we going to get a Native South American vampire and hybrid, back to the US, without documentation? There was only one way.

"We will have to run back. We won't be able to fly since you have no documentation for customs to fly back. Are you able to do that?" I asked Nahuel.

"Yes, my strength is much like a vampire. I may be a bit slower, but I will be able to keep up. Once there, my aunt will be able to answer all you need to know for the child. As well as what happened with my own mother," Nahuel stated. His aunt then began to pack a couple of small backpacks.

"We shall accompany you as well," Zafrina added.

"Okay then, I guess we will have houseguests for a while. Once we are out of the jungle, I will phone Carlisle and let him know," I told them. Nahuel's aunt came out then and said something to her nephew. He nodded his reply.

"My aunt suggest we leave tomorrow, because of the distance we are going, she suggests I eat and sleep before our journey, so I do not deplete too much energy," Nahuel told us. We then saw Hulien go and prepare human food.

"So you can survive on human food, then?" I asked.

"Yes, I can survive on human food or blood, either is fine. Because I don't leave our hut often, I eat more human food than blood. Only every few months when we go further out as not to be detected will I catch a stranded human. The sisters tell us that you do not hunt humans, that you survive on animal blood." Nahuel asks.

"Yes, our coven leader is a unique man. Though he does not call it a gift, it has been suggested that his gift is his total lack of bloodlust. He has never drunk from a human. From the time he awoke as a vampire, he has only ever fed on animals," I explained. I finally saw a smile appear on the face of Nahuel and Huilen.

"And he taught you to live this way as well?" We nodded. "Do you think he will teach us?" Nahuel asked.

"Nahuel, that would make Carlisle very happy," I told him as he sat down to eat the meal his aunt prepared for him.

"Good, then I will sleep for a few hours and we can leave," He said.

While he ate and then took a nap, Alice and I pulled out a deck of cards and played gin. Four and a half hours later we were running through the Amazon jungle, toward the United States.


	14. Chapter 13

**I have a treat for you tonight, you get two chapters. It became too long, so I broke it up into two. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Everyone has fallen in love with Charlize. She was going to be one spoiled little girl. There was always a set of arms, both vampire or wolf, that was holding her, feeding her, or changing her. That, unfortunately, included Jacob Black.

I initially tried banning him from the house. He left without a problem, only I later found him sitting in a tree, in the rain, outside the nursery, looking like a lost puppy. So, I let him back in the house. Only at Esme's urging.

"Carlisle, he needs to be near her. You know he won't hurt her," Esme said to me with concern for the boy written on her face.

"I know that Esme, it still doesn't mean I have to like it," I told her with a scowl on my face.

With so many looking after Charlize, I had more time to spend with my Isabella. Although Bella was not screaming out in pain, I could tell she was without a doubt going through the burn. I was constantly sponging the beads of sweat that was pouring from her, trying to keep her cool, dry and comfortable. I'd changed her out of her clothing several times, as they were drenched from her sweat, finally deciding to leave her naked. She was much cooler and dryer that way. At times, I could tell, the pain would get too intense for her, because she would occasionally writhe, and clutch at the sheets under her. I wish there was something else I could do to ease her suffering.

Today, was the third day of Bella's change, and her extremities were now the same temperature as me. Her heart was now beating at the speed of a freight train, and her writhing increased as the burn was now concentrated in the core of her chest. Everyone seemed to have quit breathing in anticipation of Bella's awakening.

As her heartbeat increased, her writhing getting worse, and moans of agony began to escape her lips until finally, she arched off the bed screaming. She laid back down with a loud thud, with the final beating of her heart. Then all was silent.

I stood in the corner of the room, with my head bowed in a submissive stance as not to frighten her. I finally heard her take a deep unneeded breath, but she had not opened her eyes as yet.

"Sweetheart, can you open your beautiful eyes for me," I asked her from across the room, as I peered up slightly to look at her. I see a smile play across her face.

"Carlisle," was the only word she spoke. I then saw her scan the room looking for me. Once her eyes finally met mine, I lowered my eyes again, which was obviously my first mistake, because I only felt the breeze, before I was pinned to the wall in my wife's embrace.

"Isabella, sweetheart, it is now your turn not to break me," I strained to get the words out, as I felt like I was being crushed by her embrace. She giggled as she eased up on her embrace while applying kisses all over my face.

"Oh, I don't sound like me," she said to me with concern on her face.

"Yes, there is a slight change in your vocal range. But come, sweetheart let's get you dressed," I told her

"MMMM…" Isabella started while running her hands over my body. "…I'd much rather get you undressed." While it was quite an appealing thought, I needed to get her fed, so we could see if she was able to be around our daughter.

"Isabella, I know you would like to see our daughter. Well the sooner I take you hunting, the sooner you will get to see her," I told her. That calmed her lustful thoughts immediately.

"Ci-Ci!" she said almost in a whisper.

"Yes sweetheart, and she is amazing. Now come, I want to help you get dressed. But I need to see how well you can manage your strength, so I can make sure you are safe around Charlize," I told her. Her brow begins to furrow with this information. Then it turned into a downright scowl of anger.

"Do you think I'm actually capable of hurting my own daughter, Carlisle?" She was standing only nanometers away from my face, and I have to admit I was a little frightened.

"I—I—Isabella, not that you would hurt her intentionally, b—b—b—but with your newborn strength…"

"OH MY GOD, you have no faith in me!" She said. I could tell I'd hurt her feelings. There was then a knock on the door.

"Would you please, give me and my wife a little time," I huffed out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Carl, my friend," It was Eleazar. "Just the fact that she is standing there holding a rational conversation with you, I can tell you she has way more control than any typical newborn," Rationalization came to me at that point.

"You're right Eleazer, thank you, old friend," I called out.

"Anytime," I then heard him step away from the door.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I should have known, like our daughter, you would be exceptional. But sweetheart, we still need to get you fed," I said to her bringing her to my chest for an embrace and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry too, Carlisle. Although I may not be a typical newborn, it seems I may still have a little newborn rage.

We then walked over to the bed and she sat down. I went to the dresser and brought over a pair of panties and a bra, along with several pairs of yoga pants and t-shirts. I helped her with her bra and panties, as they would have been the most difficult. I then handed her a t-shirt. She shredded the first two immediately. The third she did manage without ripping it. The next was the yoga pants. She got those on the first try. I then got her socks and a pair of her favorite Chuck Taylors. When she was finally dressed, I explained to her how we would do this.

"Isabella, you are much faster and stronger than I am with your newborn strength. You are to stay with me. Do not run off ahead of me or try to overpower me. And if I tell you to stop, you must stop immediately. I have trained several newborns." I then took one of her hands and brought it to my lips.

"I love you, sweetheart, however, if you disobey me, Isabella, I will not hesitate to punish you, do you understand me?" It hurt me to have to be this way with her, but it was my job to ensure her safety as well as the safety of the people of Forks. Like a good little girl, she lowered her eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle, I understand. I also understand why. You want to make sure I don't eat my way through the town," she said, and I bought both of her hands to my mouth and kissed them lightly on her fingertips, before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good Girl, now are you ready?" She nodded, and we went to the window. I opened it and we jumped together straight to the ground, and immediately took off running for the forest.

Running through the forest with my newborn vampire mate was the most exhilarating and freeing I have felt in years. We held hands and ran. Once we reached the Hoh River, we leaped it together in one leap. Once we landed on the other side, the bell-like giggle that escaped my beautiful wife was enchanting.

Once I caught the scent of our intended meal, I pulled Isabella to a halt. I pulled her around the waist and pulled her to me with her back flush against my chest.

"Sweetheart, I need you to use all of your senses and follow your instincts. What do you hear? What do you smell?" I asked my gorgeous mate. She closed her eyes, as did I.

"I hear heartbeats, 5 no 6, Elk I think. But there's something else. Larger, stronger heartbeat." She said

"How far away?" I asked her

"The 5 about 50 yards north, but the other is closer."

"Yes sweetheart, very good. The other is a mountain lion." I told her.

"May I?" She asked, looking back at me with a beautiful smile on her face. I nodded and released my grip on her waist. She took off like a bullet. I tried my best to keep up. Then I saw her look back at me, and then began to slow her pace. I flicked my wrist at her a couple of time to urge her to go on. Then suddenly but much too late, I caught the scent of something else

"OH SHIT!" I exclaimed. "ISABELLA STOP!" I yelled out to her, but it was too late, she'd already caught the scent herself. She had just started to scale the mountain range when I arrived. However, I reached the first cliff landing in just a few bounds. Once she reached the next range, I called out to her again.

"ISABELLA, PLEASE STOP!" I commanded her.

"Carlisle what is the delicious smell, I've never smelled anything like it," She said highly agitated.

"Isabella, I'm sorry, I didn't realize there would be a climber this far out, this late in the season," I told her. Holding out my hand for her to take. She began warring with herself.

"FUCK! I have to get out of here," she said.

"Yes, baby I can help you," I told her reaching out for her further. Then suddenly she leaped off the landing in one bound, landing at the bottom of the cliff, and took off back toward the herd of elk.

"Or not," I said shaking my head at what I'd just witnessed. All of my explanation of rules and punishment were out the window. Although I was quite proud of her for turning away from human blood, I would still be taking her across my knee once we returned home. That was something I did not tolerate from any of the others, I'd turned and trained, and my mate was not going to be any different. I thought to myself as I ran to catch up with her. I reached her just in time to witness her take down the mountain lion. It tried to swipe at her a couple of times, which she dodged before snapping its neck. She then sunk her teeth into its carotid. The moan that escaped her as the blood flowed down her throat, was fucking erotic, in of itself. And OH MY GOD, what a sight to witness. She did it with all the grace of a decades-old vampire, without a drop spilled. I don't know, I'd need to consult Eleazar, as to what he thought I should do. I was totally at a loss at the moment. Should I punish her for disobeying me, or just continue to be proud and awestruck, at her not only turning away from human blood but how well she did with her first hunt?

I was still standing there, with my mouth agape and the awe that was my wife and mate, when she walked up directly to me, with her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I disobeyed your rules," she said to me with sadness in her voice and disappointment were written on her face. My mind was momentarily stuck on stupid, as all reason had already left my brain and gone straight to my dick. I willed my mouth closed and my brain to begin working again, as my dick was already in overdrive.

"Isabella, you were absolutely amazing," I said to her while lifting her head by her chin to look me in the eye. I couldn't find it in me to be upset with her. As a matter of fact, I wanted to do nothing more than to claim my beautiful mate right here on the forest floor. I was going to take her by the hand and lead her back home when I spotted a very small drop of blood in the corner of her mouth. I took my tongue and licked the blood from her, and that was both our undoing.

Before I could calm my urges, I had Isabella pinned to the forest floor, both our eyes black with lust. I was ripping both our clothes from our bodies, and I was thrusting in and out of her without abandon. There was no teasing, no foreplay. This was pure fucking

"OH GOD YES, CARLISLE," She cried as I pounded relentlessly into her pussy at vampire speed. I then pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, as I continued to claim my mate. This was feral, primal animalistic fucking.

"So tight, so fucking wet, who does this pussy belong to Isabella?" I asked her as I grabbed her by her hips and continued to pound my cock, balls deep in her sweet pussy.

"YOU, Carlisle, no one but you, Baby", she said with a guttural moan. Her walls then began constricting around my engorged dick, that was getting bigger and harder with each thrust, and I felt as if she had me in a cockhold. She then growled her release, as I let out a primal roar with my release.

"MINE!" I roared, before bringing my teeth down in the apex of her shoulder and neck. I continued to growl, as I pumped venom into the bite. Isabella roared yet again as that brought her another release. Once I released my teeth from her shoulder, I began to lick her shoulder to seal the wound, we were both now purring. I still had not pulled out of her and her pussy was still pulsating around my cock. I had to will my cock not to become hard again. It was already not my intention to take her and claim her this way. I need to get my beautiful wife home, so she could officially meet our daughter, and I had not yet fed.

"Come with me my love, this time please sweetheart stay with me," I said to her. She ducked her head and nodded her understanding. We were about 50 miles away from home at this point. I would have to make due with whatever wildlife I came across closer to home, as I'm sure, our feral growls and roars have scared off anything within a 30-mile radius.

There was a herd of 5 deer, as we jump back across the Hoh river, I took down three and Bella took one. I quickly caught the last one and snapped its neck and brought it over to Isabella.

"For you, my love," I said to her. She took the young doe as she looked up at me through her dark lashes.

"Share with me, baby," my sweet mate said to me. I looked at her as I bit into the doe's neck and took a pull of the blood. The blood began to squirt out all over Isabella until she clamped her sweet lips around its neck. She tossed the now drained deer aside and stalked over to me as if I was the prey.

"I seemed to have caused you to make a mess of yourself. Here let me clean you up my sweet," I said as I began to lick her clean. I licked every drop of blood from her sweet face before I moved to her throat and breast. As I worked my way across, licking and nipping, I then drew one of her perfectly puckered nipples into my mouth. I slowly laid her back onto the forest floor, as I worked my way down her torso and stomach. Her back arched as I brought my hand to the apex of her thighs.

I took my thumb and began to stroke her clit, as she moaned in pleasure under me. I then placed both her beautiful long legs over my shoulders as I feasted on my wife's beautifully glistening pussy.

"Oh, Carlisle, your tongue is euphoric, it's like a drug I can never get enough of," she said in the most erotic moan, that made my dick twitch.

"I need more baby, please," she hissed. I then thrust two fingers into her pulsating, pussy.

"God, yes," she said in a breath. I replaced my tongue with the pad of my thumb, and curled my fingers into a come-hither motion, as I reached her spot deep inside of her.

"That's it sweetheart, cum for me my love."

"FUUUUCK Carlisle, YESSSSS!" she cried out as her release began to run out onto my hand. Before she could come down from her orgasmic high, I took her legs from my shoulders and wrapped them around my waist, I then lifted her, and brought her flush with my chest, before impaling her on to my throbbing cock. She dug her nails into my back, as we made slow sweet passionate love.

She felt so good on me, around me, while I was deep in her. All other thoughts but she left my mind. Her head fell back between her shoulder blades, as she met me thrust for thrust. I reached down between us, again stroking her clit with my thumb.

"S—s—ssssso, fuck, I—I—cum," she could not bring her mind to make a rational thought and she was trembling, as her pussy once again held a cockhold on my dick, her cum already beginning to pour out of her and dripped down my balls.

"ISSSSSABELLLA," I cried out my release, as my seed and venom spilled deep inside of her. With a roar this time, it was she, who claimed me as she bit directly over my dead heart, which held a single beat, and I saw stars behind my eyes, had I not been a vampire would have taken me into darkness. She purred as she licked the wound sealed.

"Carlisle, that was the most…" she said looking deep into my eyes. "I don't even have the words to compare, what that was." She said. I then captured her lips with mine and thrust my tongue into her mouth. She then stiffened, and I stopped kissing her, as I heard footsteps behind us.

"OH MY GOD, what the fuck is that god awful smell? If it could it would be bringing tears to my eyes," Isabella said as she brought her hand over her nose and mouth, and her eyes started to water with venom. I just chuckled.

"That my love would be your childhood friend," I told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, not like you smell all that great either," Jacob said

"JACOB BLACK DO YOU FUCKING MIND!" I growled

"No not at all, I was just wondering if you two have forgotten that you have a daughter. You know you've been gone for nearly 24 hours, and Ci-Ci wont stop asking for you two."

"Jacob, please we were on our way back. Would you mind, my wife is naked," I told him.

"Yeah, I can see that. Nice form by the way. That was hot," Jake said nonchalantly.

"My God Jake, you were watching?" Isabella asked with a look of horror on her face. If she were human, she would be beet red at this moment.

"It wasn't intentional. But by the way, you're going to give blondie a run for her money," He said as he turned to walk back to the house. "Oh, Esme left you some clothes in a bag at the edge of the forest." He then began to sprint towards the house.


	15. Chapter 14

**BELLA'S POV**

Having been fed and properly fucked. My mind was now able to focus, and I felt calm for the first time since I woke up, and I was ready to meet my Ci-Ci once again. Carlisle and I unwrapped ourselves from each other and walked hand and hand to the edge of the forest. There was indeed a duffle bag of clothes for us to wear.

"I really would like to take a shower, before I put on more clothes, babe," I told Carlisle. I looked down at us, and we both were covered in a layer of grime and blood, and we both smelled of sex.

"I agree, baby. Grab the bag, and stick close to me," Carlisle said as he peered out from the trees. I looked up and saw the window we jumped out of was still open.

"Can we just sneak across the yard, and go back in the same way we came out?" I asked. Carlisle then leaned back and captured my lips again in a searing kiss.

"Good idea, baby. Come on, quickly," He said as we ran at vampire speed and leaped for the window. We landed with a light thud. Only to find Esme straightening up the room and remaking the bed."

"Well welcome back you two. I take it your hunt went well. I left you clothes, didn't Jacob tell you?" She said as she continued working as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I just hid behind Carlisle with my face buried in his neck as I hid his package with the duffle bag.

"Yes, Esme, but we wanted to shower before we put on fresh clothes," Carlisle told her.

"Which reminds me, we should probably build something like a pool house out back, that way you can shower and change before you come in. Well, Charlize is downstairs with Rosalie and Jacob, you know she can't stand to be away from him. But she's asking for you two. So, hurry along." Esme said as she finally left the room.

"What is she talking about Carlisle, Charlize can't stand to be away from Jacob?" I asked him. I then saw Carlisle close his eyes and his lips formed a tight line.

"Love, let's have a shower first and then go downstairs, where we can explain everything to you," I just looked at him confused. It then came to my mind that I needed to ask him about something.

"So, while I was changing, Ci-Ci, was using her gifts, right?" I asked him as he sat me on the counter while he started the shower. A bright smile then formed on his face.

"You remember that?" he asked kissing me. He then lifted me and placed me on my feet in the walk-in shower.

"Yes, I remember everything," I told him. He looked like he was so proud of me.

"But when you mentioned that Ci-Ci's thoughts, that they were only images of me and Jacob, Did I pick up a bit of disdain, as you mentioned Jake?" He then threw his head back and swiped his large hand down the length of his face.

"Please Isabella, let's get showered and dressed first, I promise I will tell you everything then," Carlisle whined. What the fuck is going on, he doesn't whine. But I didn't say anything else. I let him bathe me, as I continued to look at him, but he would not make eye contact with me. He then washed my hair, and for the first time, he looked at me, since we'd entered the shower. I didn't have to be an empath to know he was afraid of something.

"Are you afraid of me, Carlisle?" I asked him with a serious expression on my face.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said with a little chuckle, that didn't convey confidence in the least.

"You're lying, you may not be afraid of _me_ , per' se, but you are afraid of how I'm going to react to something you have to tell me.

"Yes, Isabella, you are right," he finally said with a huff. "But can we please drop it for now, until we get downstairs. I want you calm when you see our daughter." He said to me. It was a voice I'd only ever heard with his other coven members. This was not just my husband, and my mate. This was also my coven leader. He'd used it yesterday when he explained to me how I was to behave. I could now see why Carlisle Cullen was the leader of this coven. I could do nothing but lower my eyes and follow his command.

Once we were done in the shower, he dried me after placing a towel around his hips. He then dried and brushed my hair into silky waves. I had not spoken a word since he commanded me to drop the subject.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to use that voice with you, I don't want our relationship to be that of coven mate and coven leader. I never want that. You are my lover, my wife, and mate. We are equals. We, together, are the head of this coven," He said as he continued to dress me in a pair of black skinny jeans, a sexy red low-cut top. He then went into the closet, he came out in an oxford button-down shirt that matched my top, black low-rise jeans, that hugged his ass deliciously, I had to lick my lips and the venom started pooling in my mouth at the sight, and a pair of black Doc Martens. He was carrying a pair of red ballet flats for me and placed them on my feet. He then placed my coven crest necklace around my neck, and a pair of hoop earrings. He then pulled me over to the dressing mirror, so I could see myself for the first time.

I let out an audible gasp, as I looked at myself in the mirror. Carlisle then came and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You, my wife, are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," he told me with love shining in his eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you are," I told him.

"You flatter me my love, but everything pales in comparison to you," I continued to look at the new me. My new high cheekbones, my now red eyes. The paleness of my skin, that now matched Carlisle's. My hair was longer and thicker and now had red and gold highlights. I was now about 5 inches taller, from my normal 5'4" frame. And the curves. Jake was right, I was giving Rosalie a run for her money. I now looked like I belonged to Carlisle.

"I like that couple staring at us in the mirror," I told Carlisle with a smile spread across my face. He smiled back. Then I saw a little mischief play on his face.

"You know, love, I lied. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on…except for our daughter. I giggled and playfully elbowed him in the stomach, except it was a little too hard, and it literally knocked the wind out of him.

"Oh Carlisle, I'm sorry," I said with a gasp and turned toward him to make sure he was alright.

"It's okay love, I'm fine," He said in a straining voice. I did hear a crack and wonder if I broke a rib. "I keep forgetting about your strength. But I think it will come in handy, once we get downstairs. Now let's go see Charlize.

We walked downstairs hand in hand, with all the family gathered around Charlize, who was sitting up in Jacob's lap.

"How is that possible, I've only been away for what, four days. She looks like she's four months old," I said with worry in my voice and I am sure written on my face.

"Yes sweetheart, she continues to grow incredibly fast," Carlisle said as we reached the bottom landing. Jacob hesitantly got up and brought Charlize over to me but refused to hand her over.

He peered over my shoulder to Carlisle as if getting confirmation. Carlisle nodded to him. He then handed over my daughter.

I smiled as he placed her in my arms, but he was standing a little too close for comfort. "Back the fuck up Jake and let me have my daughter, God, you'd think she was your daughter," I said to him, and I saw the eye play between him and Carlisle.

I ignored it at first, smiling at my daughter, and she smiled back at me. I saw the four little teeth in her mouth, two on top and two on the bottom. She then placed her hand on my cheek, and I began to see images of when she was born. When she was placed in my arms, and when she almost fell when I lost consciousness. When she was then placed in Jacob's arms, and I could feel the elation she felt as she first laid eyes on Jacob. I saw others in her mind, but nothing compared to the joy she felt when she was with Jacob. And then it hit me. Sam and Emily told me what it felt like when they imprinted, as did Young Quil when he imprinted on 6-month old Claire. The rage I felt come over me was nothing like I'd ever felt.

"Carlisle, take the baby," I said in an even calm voice that was betraying how I felt inside. "Get her out of this room, I don't want to hurt her. The smile on Carlisle's face was brighter than the sun.

"OH, SHIT!" Jake exclaimed. I saw Carlisle hand Ci-Ci- over to Rosalie and Esme. Edward and Emmett were laughing their asses off and passing money over to Eleazar. Carmen was just standing there with her hands cupped over her mouth.

"YOU FUCKING STINKING ASS MUTT! YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?" I growled at him. He was now holding up his hands in submission and backing towards the door.

"Bella, please, wait, you know it wasn't by choice, we have no control over that." He pleaded with me as he continued backing towards the door.

"THAT IS MY DAUGHTER, JAKE, SHE'S ONLY FOUR DAYS OLD. I ONLY HELD HER ONCE BEFORE TODAY, AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF CLAIM ON HER?" I was seeing nothing but red and before I knew what was happening, I threw my arms out in front of me, in order to push Jake out the door, except my hands never made contact with him. He was now flying through the trees and landed about 100 yards away.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I watched Isabella, as she used her shield and expanded it to a physical shield. She threw Jacob Black about 100 yards away from the house, without laying a single hand on him. I then watched as Eleazar gave the money back to Edward, but not Emmett. Emmett had a scowl on his face, while Edward was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Carlisle you have to stop her," Emmett said to me.

"Phft, why? I think she is amazing," I told him.

"Bella, please, you know I would never hurt her. And you know from Quil and Clair, right now, he is just a protector and big brother to her. That is all Ci-Ci is to me." Jacob tried to plead his case.

"For now, Jake, what happens when she matures, then what?" She said as she threw him another 25 yards across the forest, this time she never lifted her hands. Just then about 5 members of the pack showed up and started growling at my Isabella. I ran to her then, but it was Jake that ran over from where he had been thrown and phased on the fly and stood protectively in front of Isabella. The rest of the family was now behind us as well.

"He just gave the Alpha command that no one is to touch her or anyone in this family," Edward whispered to me. A roar unlike none other, even his Great-Grandfather the Mighty Ephraim Black, escaped Jacob. He was indeed the Chief and Alpha of this tribe. At the moment, my respect for this great leader grew exponentially. I even watched, as physically he grew in stature, towering over his pack. It was then I was extremely proud to one day be able to call him my son-in-law.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't share your enthusiasm," Isabella said as if she could read my mind, and turned and walked back to the house to our daughter.


	16. Chapter 15

**I am sorry for the delay in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **JASPERS POV**

It took us three weeks to reach the border of Guiana. We had to stop along the way many times for Nahuel to rest and for his aunt to prepare him food. There were times she and the others of the Amazon coven needed to go off to feed. This had become a daunting task, getting them back to the United States.

It then occurred to me that we may have trouble crossing Central America into Mexico, without making our journey longer. Alice was becoming weary. She was not meant for a nomad's life. I would have been able to carry on as we were, but I needed to consider my wife. I have not been in Maria's territory in nearly a century and now would not be an ideal time to cross that bitch.

We decided to stop and get hotel rooms for a few days and come up with a solution and to allow Nahuel time to rest. We'd been staying throughout the rainforests of South America, but a hot shower was much needed for Alice and me. I pulled out my phone a made a call to my attorney J. Jenks.

I arranged to have passports made, and overnight courier delivered to the hotel for our five visitors. I then sent Alice along for her favorite pastime, shopping for suitable clothing for travel. While she was on her mission, I decided to make a call to Carlisle to let him know of our status.

As Carlisle answered the phone, he seemed to be out of breath, which was ridiculous since we didn't need to breathe and there was a loud ruckus in the background which sounded like walls crashing around him

"Jasper, thank God! If you haven't found him, leave it for now. I need you to come back, NOW! Bella, please sweetheart. You have to be reasonable." He spoke between crashes in the background. I had to hold back a chuckle. It appears Carlisle was having a little trouble with his latest newborn.

"What's the matter, old man? Lost your touch with a newborn in your old age? For heaven's sake, Carlisle, this makes five you've changed now. Can't handle your mate?" I chuckled

"I don't find this amusing in the least, Jasper. I know how to handle a newborn just fine. What I don't know how to do is to handle a crazed newborn that is a tiger protective of her cub. And, did I mention she's a mental and physical shield whose infant daughter is the imprint of a wolf? Isabella! I command you to put that sofa down right this instant… Sorry, Jasper, I must go. Please hurry back. ISABELLA!" the last thing I heard before the line disconnected was a feral roar of a female vampire before glass crashing in the background. I didn't have time to explain that we'd found the hybrid, he hung up so fast. Also, the only thing I could do at this moment was to stand there with my mouth open at everything I'd just learned.

I decided there was a final call I needed to make. There was only one other person that could handle a newborn as well as I could.

"Well, hello there Major. Long time no hear from. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Peter, I need your help,"

"Well of course you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be calling me." Peter said in a condescending tone.

"That's not true, and you know it."

"Tell it to somebody who doesn't know you better. What can I do for you Major,"

"Well, it's Carlisle actually. He needs help with a three-week-old newborn, and I'm presently stuck in South America.

"What the hell are ya doin' in South America? Ya tryin' to get caught by Maria?"

"No, of course not. It's why I'm calling. Look, it's a long story, but do ya think you can go and help him out?"

"Well give me the short version, Fucker."

"Okay, short version. Carlisle found his mate in a human. He got said mate pregnant while on their honeymoon. Now they have a vampire hybrid infant that is the imprint of one of the mutts. Human mate is now a newborn that's gone tiger mom crazy."

"Is that all?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the tiger mom crazy newborn is also a shield, probably mental and physical," I told Peter. The phone was deadly silent for a few moments. I had to look at my phone to make sure we didn't get disconnected.

"Still don't explain why you're stuck in South America?"

"I don't have time to explain, Pete. You gonna help me out or not?" I growled

"You mean to tell me that five mature vampires can't control her? Including that big overgrown bear of a fucker? What the hell am I supposed to do with a newborn with a shield? I swear to God that animal munchin' has turned Y'all brains to mush. We'll be there tomorrow. And you are gonna owe me big time for this one fucker! After everything Char and I went through to get you out, don't go getting your dumb ass caught by Maria again. Bye Major. CHAR YOU AIN'T GONNA BELIEVE THIS ONE…!"

 **ARO**

As my brothers and I began our day, it was brought to our attention that Anna Swan was waiting for an audience with us. This was not how I wished for our day to begin.

The beautiful woman walked in with her beautiful long straight jet-black hair. One thing I could say for Carlisle, he has a particular penchant for beautiful women; even if they did turn out to be nuts. I can hardly wait to me his lovely bride.

"Anna, my dear, how lovely to see you again," I said holding out my hand to take hers

"Can it, Aro, this is not a social call. I require an audience with you to report a crime," Anna said as she glided in as if she were floating on air. She extended her hand to me. I brought her hand to my lips and brushed them across her knuckles as I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yes, Aro, I intend to lower my shield. There are no words that will have the impact of what I am about to reveal to you. I need you to see with your own eyes." I didn't trust this woman. I knew she was manipulative and evil. The only reason she was allowed to go free after her mandatory service was because I could not use Chelsea's gift to bond her to me. Right now, I was concerned she may have found a way to poison me through the kiss I placed on her hand. I looked back at my brothers, who were watching intently. As I closed my eyes, I could see the visible signs as her shield began to clear from her mind. That in itself was quite fascinating. I could also see it only revealed a portion she wanted me to see. The rest of her mind was still closed off to me.

As I did, I saw a conversation between her and the Denali sisters. They spoke of how rudely they were treated at Carlisle's wedding by an insignificant human girl. I then saw the rage that engulfed Anna at the news of Carlisle's marriage.

I then see her run across Russia to the Bering Straits between Big Diomedes and Little Diomedes Island, decimating the forests and tundra in her wake. Heading down through Canada. Snow is swirling around her like a frozen tornado; as she comes down through Vancouver and into the mainland of the United States into Washington and over Mount Olympus. She then takes to the trees, where she spies on Carlisle's home in Forks, Washington.

What I saw next, made me unsure if Anna had found a way to manipulate my ability. Plainly, I did not see this correctly.

The most beautiful woman I've ever seen, rivaling Anna's beauty by far, with strikingly beautiful red eyes. However, there was a definite resemblance between the two women. Long mahogany locks that curled to the middle of her back with red and gold highlights. I see why Carlisle has been keeping this beauty from me. But surely this couldn't be his lovely bride. He said he was not changing her for another year. But that was not what disturbed me. It was the baby she was holding. I let Anna's hand go as if it were burning my own.

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS YOU ARE USING?" I roared as I brought my hand around Anna's throat and squeezed, nearly crushing her windpipe. I could see Caius sit up straighter in his chair out of my peripheral. Even Marcus was brought out of his somberness at my act of aggression.

"I—it—it—it is no trickery, Milord. I witnessed this with my own two eyes," Anna stuttered in a raspy voice. She was having trouble speaking with her nearly crushed throat.

"Speak to us Aro, what did you see?" Caius said as he came down from his throne and pried my hand from around Anna's throat. Anna began to gasp for breath, a human instinct to the pain she was feeling as her throat began to heal.

"It seems our Brother has lost his way with his newborn bride," I told Caius.

"Newborn? I thought you said he wasn't changing her for another year?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, that was what I was informed by Carlisle. But it seems either our brother is a liar, or his plans changed. It also seems he has no control over this newborn mate of his, as she has created an immortal child."

"SHE'S LYING!" Caius roared.

"Caius, you doubt my gift? My reading has never failed us before."

"There has to be some other explanation. Maybe her child from another man before she was turned? Carlisle would never allow that. Aside from taking an occasional human bed partner, he's never blatantly broken the law," Marcus said as he also came down from his throne, looking scornfully at Anna. It was then the light bulb came on in my brain. A smile spread across my face as I turned to face Caius.

"Caius, it seems our brother has taken on some of your old tricks," recognition came to Caius as well. A smile and twinkle in his eyes appeared. Marcus caught on just after Caius. A sibilance of a smile also appeared on his face.

"He's done it. All of your years of trying Caius and Carlisle has actually done it," I said with a hearty laugh. Anna became increasingly irritated at our joy over the news she shared with us.

"Well, what is it?" Anna growled.

"That is none of your concern. I should kill you for spreading lies against our brother. Jane, dear, would you be so kind as to escort our guest down to the dungeon to await her trial, which will commence once Carlisle, his newborn mate, and their child can travel." Jane gave me an evil smirk as she stepped forward to escort our prisoner. Anna immediately became hostile and crouched in an attack. While her shield was able to block her thoughts and some other gifts, it was of no use against the gifts of Jane and Alec.

"NO! NO! I am not the one who has committed a crime here!" Anna screamed as she pounced towards me. I was not concerned, as Renata was still shielding me against attack. However, Jane quickly incapacitated her with pain, while Alec came forth and immobilized her. Once she was totally incapacitated, Felix came and lifted her bridal style and carried her to the dungeon. Jane quickly flitted after them with glee, now having a new pet to torture.

"Go easy on her Jane. Everyone else, please leave us. My brothers and I have much to discuss." Once the guard had left the audience chamber, I turned to my brothers.

"Well, now, this is exciting news. A successful hybrid birth and the mother survived. Albeit, she obviously had to be turned to survive. How do you think we should proceed? Should we pay our dear brother a visit, or wait and summon them here?" I asked while steepling my fingers in thought.

 **ALICE**

As I rode back in a taxi to our hotel from shopping, I was blinded by a vision.

A woman, that looked a lot like Bella, going to the Volturi offering her hand to Aro for him to read. After which the woman is writhing on the floor from the effects of Jane and Alec. Now, two possible outcomes, either the Volturi Kings come to Forks or Carlisle, Isabella, and their daughter, being forcibly taken to Volterra.

"Sir, please hurry, I must get back to my hotel at once. It's a matter of life or death." I say to the driver.

 **CARLISLE**

Ever since Bella found out Jacob imprinted on our daughter, Isabella has become quintessentially an out of control newborn. The only time she is calm is when she is caring for Charlize. After I allowed Jacob to continue to see Ci-Ci, Bella regularly takes her rage out on me. I know how to subdue her, but I cannot bring myself to harm my mate. The only one she is allowing near her is Leah, but even Leah is afraid of Isabella. The others have left the care of Isabella and Ci-Ci to Leah, Jacob, and me, as they have retreated to Denali with Carmen and Eleazar.

I don't know where Jasper and Alice are, but I am in desperate need of Jasper's expertise. Then as if reading my mind, my phone rings.

"Jasper, thank God! If you haven't found him, leave it for now. I need you to come back, NOW!" Just as I say this, Bella has turned her attack on Jacob again, as he thought the distraction would allow him to get past Bella to see after Charlize. "Bella, please sweetheart. You have to be reasonable." Bella then expands her shield and throws Jacob from the house, again. This time through one of the walls that do not already have a human-sized hole in it. I then hear Jasper chuckling over the phone.

"What's the matter, old man? Lost your touch with a newborn in your old age? For heaven's sake, Carlisle, this makes five you've changed now. Can't handle your mate?"

"I don't find this amusing in the least, Jasper. I know how to handle a newborn just fine. What I don't know how to do is to handle a crazed newborn that is a tiger protective of her cub. And, did I mention she's a mental and physical shield whose infant daughter is the imprint of a wolf?" I then see Jacob run by one of the windows as he tries to sneak back in from the back. Bella then picks up the sofa, using her shield, and is about to hurl it at Jacob. "Isabella! I command you to put that sofa down right this instant… Sorry, Jasper, I must go. Please hurry back. ISABELLA!" Bella hurls the sofa through the glass pane, and it catches Jacob in the head and knocks him out.

While Isabella is distracted laughing at her handiwork, I run up behind her, and tackle her to the ground, successfully pinning her down to the ground with my teeth at her throat. I roar at her.

"ISABELLA, do not make me do this!" I growl at her. She continues to struggle and fight me. I have no other choice. I close my eyes and bite her hard on the apex between her shoulder and neck. I continue to hold the bite as my venom continues to flow into it. This is not a mating bite. This is a bite letting her know who is in control here. Bella cries out in pain, and it is breaking my heart. Once I release the bite, I do not seal it. I let the sting settle on her.

"Isabella, I'm sorry darling, but you forced me to do this. Yes, I am your husband. You are my mate. But I will not continue to let you run amuck as an incontrollable newborn. I am also your Sire, and you will obey me!" She widens her eyes, and I see the venom tears begin to form in her eyes. But I also still see the fire and fight in them. She's still defiant, which is why I love her so much. But I can't let this continue. I press my finger into the bite, as I narrow my eyes at her. She hisses at the pain. I see the recognition, and submissiveness overtakes her and she settles in my arms.

"Now, Isabella, I am going to let you up, and you are going to listen to me. I look around, and I see that Leah has gone out to tend to Jacob, who is sitting on the ground outside, holding his head.

I help Bella off the floor and sit her in the only chair in the living room left that is undamaged. Once she settled in the chair, I start pacing back and forth in front of her, trying to gather my thoughts before I speak. I hear Bella take a breath and as I snap my head at her, she has opened her mouth to speak, but once I look at her, she closes it again and drops her eyes submissively. I now take a breath before I begin.

"Isabella, I am really disappointed in you." I know this beginning statement is going to cut her to the bone more than anything else I am about to say. And as anticipated, I see her shoulder shake as she begins to dry sob.

"You know as well as I do, Jacob will never harm Charlize. Jacob has been your brother and protector through most of your adolescent and adult life. Now it's his time to be the same for our daughter. I understand you don't like it. It's not ideal for me either. But this is a fact that you have to accept. We need Jacob and the rest of the pack on our side now more than ever. You have alienated and run off the other members of our family, except for Alice and Jasper. Unfortunately, I don't know how long it will be before they return. I don't know if I can even persuade the others to come back." I walk over to where she is sitting. I pick her up and take her seat, pulling her into my lap. I look at the bite on her shoulder. It is still oozing my venom. I start to lick it for it to heal. She purrs at this action.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. I'd been trying to avoid doing this, but it was Jasper who reminded me that I had to handle you as any other newborn, mating bond be damned." I continue to lick her wound. I am so glad to be close to her again finally; I missed the point at which she stopped purring. The next thing I know I am feeling the sting of a bite on my shoulder. I hiss and cry out in the pain, and on instinct, I grab Isabella around the throat and slam her down on the floor. Unfortunately, she takes a chunk of my shoulder with her. I flip her over and bring her arms taut behind her and place a knee on her back.

"ISABELLA! You have to control yourself! Is this where you want to take our relationship? One of Sire controlling his newborn? This is not what I signed up for. You wanted to be my equal! It's what I want too. But if you continue to act in the manner, I will take my daughter; I will take you to Volterra and leave them to deal with you.

"No! Carlisle! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I don't know how to control this rage! Please, Carlisle!" Isabella cries. But at this moment I don't care. I get up and leave her sobbing on the floor. I pick up the piece of flesh she has ripped from my shoulder and go over to the broken mirror that is haphazardly hanging on the wall. I try to align the torn flesh over the wound so that it will heal without much scarring. I then flit up the stairs to our daughter's nursery, where there is a mini fridge with bags of human blood for feeding. I mix a bottle of blood with the formula to feed our daughter. I look over, and I still see Isabella has her protected in her shield. We've recently discovered that Bella has different layers to her shield. The one she uses around our daughter not only protects her from harm but is also soundproof.

"Isabella, please lower your shield so I may feed our daughter," I call down to her. I look on Charlize again, and I see the shield recede. I pick her up and sit with her in the rocking chair in her nursery and begin to feed her. As I look down on our daughter's precious face, I cannot regret anything that has brought her or her mother into my life. I love that woman downstairs and this little girl I held in my arms to death. As I sit with Charlize and think over everything that has brought me to this point, my phone rings. I pull my phone out and look at the name. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and think, **_WHAT NOW?_**

* * *

 **A/N I know, please don't hate me for the Cliffy. Who's on the phone. Is it Alice, Aro, Peter? Newborn Bella in the books was a little bit too tamed and controlled for my taste and a little too accepting of Jacob imprinting on her daughter. Plus, I don't care how much in love you are in a relationship, there is always going to be conflict. So, this is my idea of a vampire relationship in turmoil. I hope you enjoyed, please review, tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 16

**ALICE**

The moment I'm free from my vision, I explain to my taxi driver he needs to hurry, I send a text off to Jazzy to meet me downstairs in the lobby. The driver has me back at the hotel in less than five minutes, and I see Jaz waiting for me, in front of the hotel under the canopy. I can see the concern etched on his face.

"Alice, what is it? You have me worried." Jazz says as he brings me into his arms.

"Oh Jazz, I don't know what to do. I had a vision of the Volturi. I saw a woman have an audience with the Kings. After Aro read her, the woman was subdued by Jane's and Alec's gift. They haven't decided yet, so I see two possible outcomes. They are either going to Forks, or they will summon Carlisle, Bella and the baby to Volterra. But for some reason, I can't see what happens after that. When I try to look into the future, our family's future, everything is blank. Oh Jazzy, I don't know what's happening with my visions." I'm literally a sobbing mess right now. If I could cry real tears, I would be. Suddenly I feel a wave of calm come over me and I know it's from Jazzy's gift.

"Calm down, Darlin'," Jasper says as he brings me into a tighter hug. "I called Carlisle while you were out. I wanted to let him know what was going on and why we were delayed. I was unable to let him know we have Nahuel. I think the reason you can't see the family, or our future is because Bella's shield has grown. It seems to have manifested into a mental and physical shield, and I'm willing to bet money, she has her shield surrounding both Carlisle and the baby, if not the entire family." Jazz told me.

"No, that's not it, well maybe Carlisle and the baby, but the rest of the family are with Eleazar and Carmen in Denali."

"WHAT!? How? Why?"

"Oh, Jaz I don't know. It's all so jumbled. I can't make heads or tails of it. But what are we going to do? Nahuel will think this is a trick if we take him to Forks and the Volturi show up. And we've wasted so much time already trying to get them there." I say to him as I rub my temples. I know vampires can't get migraines, but I swear my head is hurting trying to figure this out.

"Come on, my little pixie. We have to tell them the truth and let them decide what they want to do. In the meantime, I need to call Carlisle back. He needs to know what he's in for. No wonder he seemed in dire straights if the family has left. I did send Peter and Charlotte to give him a hand. I may need to have Peter and Char extract them to a safe house. Come on, let's go figure this out."

Once upstairs, we knock on the door of the suite we rented for the Amazon Coven. Zafrina answers the door and lets us in. The smile she has on her face when she sees us quickly fades.

"What is wrong, has something happened?" Zafrina asks us with concern.

"Where are Nahuel and Huilene? I don't want them to think there have been any tricks or misleading on our part," Jasper tells her. Soon, Senna, Kicheri, Huilene, and Nahuel join us in the sitting area of the suite. They all sit in various locations in the sitting room.

"First, I want to say; there was never any intentions to mislead you in any way. We set out on a fact-finding mission only. To gather information on how our coven leader could take care of his infant hybrid child. It was your wish to come and meet the mother of the infant. If after I tell you what we've just learned, you wish to return to your home, we will understand.

"As I told you, my wife has visions. Those visions are subjective and based on decisions made or actions taken by others. Her visions of Carlisle, his mate and baby have not been quite as accurate as we would like. I made a call to Carlisle to let him know of our status and what has been our delay. It turns out, the reason Alice's vision has only been spotty at best is because Bella is a shield, both mental and physical." We then see Nahuel sit up straighter in his chair and give his aunt a look. They then begin to speak in hushed tones in their native language. Then Nahuel turns to address us.

"I too am a shield so to speak. I prefer to call it a cloak. The reason the Volturi have not been able to find me all these years is because I have been cloaking my aunt and myself." Huilene then stands and walked over to her nephew and suddenly after a slight glimmer, they both disappear, only to reappear moments later. _Well, this could come in handy and may have been useful to know earlier._

"Well now, this puts a new light on everything and may be of use once I tell you this next part," Jasper continues. "While out shopping, Alice had a vision, though a decision has not been made, an action took place that caused her to have a vision. It seems someone has possibly informed the Volturi of Carlisle's and Bella's baby. The Volturi have not acted or decided what to do. They could either go to Forks and check on the situation or summon Carlisle, his mate and baby to Volterra. Either way, we don't feel it's safe to take you to Forks. Even before Alice told me of her vision, I have friends of mine going to help Carlisle with his mate. It seems he's having trouble controlling his newborn mate because of her shield."

"Jazz, you didn't tell me that." I looked at Jasper confused.

"No, I hadn't gotten to that. There's something else you might find interesting. The reason Bella is so out of control is that one of the mutts has imprinted on the baby."

"WHAT?!" I scream at Jazz, causing everyone watching us jump. Jasper chuckles a little.

"Calm down, pixie. From what I know about the shifters and imprinting, this could actually be a good thing. One of the other wolves, Young Quil, also imprinted on a child according to Leah. I thought it was borderline pedophile-ish when she told me. However, Leah said that if the wolf meets his imprint when she's still young, the wolf is to that child, whatever is needed at the time. A big brother, a protector, a confidant eventually, as the child gets older and into maturity, then yes possibly a mate and wife. I'm sure Carlisle will not let anything inappropriate happen with his daughter. However, Bella, it seems, has gone all crazy tiger mom protective and Carlisle can't control her. But we can't be concerned with that at the moment. I'm going over to our suite and call Carlisle. Why don't you stay here and call Edward or one of the others to find out why they left. You guys just sit tight and let us work this out and see what solution we can come up with." Jasper tells the others as he goes over to our suite. I pull out my phone and call Edward.

 **EDWARD**

This has been one disaster after the next. The moment Bella found out the dog imprinted on her daughter, all hell broke loose. She became like a rabid dog every time Jacob came near the house. It didn't help matters that Carlisle seems okay with Jacob spending time with Ci-Ci. She then turned her attack on Carlisle, poor guy. Even though he and Jacob had butted heads when it came to Bella before they got married and after they found out Bella was pregnant. However, when Jacob stood up against his entire pack to protect Bella and the baby, Carlisle has a newfound respect for the mutt. It even seems to exceed the respect he had for his great-grandfather, Ephraim Black

The attacks on Jacob and Carlisle by Bella became downright vicious. Emmett, Eleazar and I became fearful for the safety of our mates. Emmett and I sent Esme and Rosalie back to Denali with Eleazar and Carmen.

After a week, we received a call from Esme, saying Rosalie was on the warpath. My poor Esme. That woman can become an emotional mess at times. I love her to death, but I wish I had Jasper's gift so I can send some much-needed calm her way. This was one of those times.

She was so distraught, I couldn't make heads nor tails of what she was trying to tell me other than Rosalie was trying to kill the Denali sisters, and that Kate was using her gift on Rosalie.

"Emmett, I think you need to go and see about your wife. I don't know what bug has crawled up her ass this time, but she has Esme upset. She's having it out with the Denali sisters again."

"Dude, uh-uh, no way. You gotta come with me. Only me and Eleazar and a house full of emotional female? You go. I'd much rather stay and deal with this fight. It's way more fun. I can't wait to see what Mistress Tigress does next," Just as the words leave his mouth, Bella throws him through a wall using her shield.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Bella grows as she stomps down the stairs. I immediately go out to see how far she threw him this time. I go out and find Emmett about fifty yards away and stuck in a tree.

"Still think this is the better fight?" I ask him shaking my head and chuckling.

"Come on; we can take my jeep. It'll have better traction in the snow," Emmett says as he jumps down from the tree. The trunk of the tree is slit and Emmett is covered in pine needles and branches.

"Come on bro; we can call Carlisle and let him know from the car. Race ya!" I yell as I take off for the garage. Emmett hot on my heels.

Fifteen hours later and we are in Denali. You can hear the growls and snarls as we make it up the drive to the house. As soon as we pull up in the driveway, Esme and Carmen rush out to meet us.

"Edward baby, this is bad, so, so bad. Those wicked sisters told Anna Swan about Carlisle's wedding. I knew his whoring ways was going to get him into trouble sooner or later," Esme informs me.

"EMMETT! YOU'D BETTER COME GET THIS RABID BITCH OF YOURS BEFORE I PUT HER DOWN!" Katie yells from the house.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, WHORE? YOU'RE JUST UPSET BECAUSE CARLISLE HAS A REAL WOMAN AND WON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR SISTERS' RANCID SNATCH!" Rosalie yells back. I then hear in Rosalie's thoughts she's going to tackle her low, basically cutting her off at the knees. I turn to Emmett.

"You better go, it's about to get ugly in there, NOW!" I tell him. Like a bullet, Emmett takes off for the house. After a few growls and yelps from Emmett, He runs out with Rosalie over his shoulder. They take off for the forest. I guess now is as good a time as any to find out exactly what happened. I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose, before going into the house.

As I approached the house, I heard the thoughts from each of the sister's minds.

Tanya- _Wow! I couldn't believe how angry Anna got when she found out Carlisle married a human. I hope Anna rips Carlisle's new mate to shreds. Who the fuck does she think she is, insulting us the way she did?_

Irina- _Maybe I should get the Volturi involved. They will burn that immortal child and that monster of a woman that created her, just as they did our mother. If we go to them first, then my sisters and I can escape the death sentence that the other is sure to face due to sheer knowledge of the child._

Kate- _That bitch had better be glad her mate came and saved her, I was going to light her up like a Christmas tree._

I was about to rip the three of their heads off before they even knew what hit them, if it weren't for Esme, Carmen and Eleazar holding me back.

"The three of you need to mind your own business. You have no idea what's going on. Bella has done nothing to any of you that you didn't deserve. Don't the three of you have enough men? Can't you allow Carlisle happiness with his mate?"

"We could care less about that bitch of a mate. But now you're all here, obviously fleeing the scene of the crime. But you can't flee. Once the Volturi come and Aro reads what's happened, you will all meet your funeral pyre for her making that immortal child." Before I could stop myself, I had Irina by the throat, slammed against the wall, and was growling in her face. I was promptly brought down to my knees by Kate using her gift of electro-shock on me.

"ENOUGH!" Eleazar finally roared "Girls, you have no idea what you've done by bringing Anna Swan to the forefront. And the child is not an immortal child. I saw Bella's round pregnant belly. I was by Carlisle's side as he delivered his daughter into this world. I watched the child, as she continues to grow and mature. So, you will not take this to the Volturi, and that is final!"

Not long later, Emmett and Rosalie came back, their eyes a very light gold, but also in a very disheveled state. There is no guess what they've been doing.

"I think we should all go back to help Carlisle," Rosalie said

"I think you're right, Rose. It doesn't feel right to leave Carlisle to deal with her alone," Esme agreed.

"Did you forget, we sent you here to keep you out of harm's way?" I tried to admonish

And that worked out so well," Rose said sarcastically under her breath. So, we packed the girls bags and was making our way back to Forks, when I received a call from Alice. I press the button to let the call play through the Bluetooth speakers.

"How could you all leave Carlisle and Bella all alone and unprotected as you've done?" Alice screeched through the speaker. I chuckled.

"Alice, I can understand your concern for Carlisle, but trust me, I think Bella can take care of herself.

"No, you don't understand. I've had a vision. A woman has gone to the Volturi. They haven't made a decision, but they know about Bella and the baby." Four sets of growls vibrated the car.

"Yes, Alice, we've just become aware. The woman you saw is Anna Swan. And yes, she is related to Bella, and someone from Carlisle's past, before you and Jaspers time with us." I explained to Alice.

"Don't tell me, another notch on his bedpost. OH MY GOD! Why was my coven leader such a man-whore? Now his whoring around is going to get us all killed."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I told him his whorish ways was going to catch up to him one of these days. Who would have thought it would be once he'd actually settled down with one woman? Anyway, how close are you and Jasper to finding this fabled hybrid? You know, he's actually not needed anymore. Eleazar gave us the rundown on hybrids. It seems the Volturi knows all about them. It seems hybrids are not against the law, just highly frowned upon." I told her.

"Well, that would have been nice to know a few weeks back. But we've found him none-the-less. We would have been back, except he is insistent he wanted to meet the woman who was able to survive the birth. After actually locating him, it's taken this long to get us out of the Amazon forest. Jasper was getting the necessary papers ready so that we can fly the rest of the way. We are to close too Central America and Mexico for Jasper to cross safely without running into the Southern Warlords to continue on foot."

"Oh, wow, Alice, I never thought of that. I'm sure Carlisle had so much on his mind with Bella and the baby he didn't think of it either. Are you guys okay? Is there anything we can do on our end?"

"I think everything should be okay. Once we get the necessary paperwork, we'll charter a private jet and should be home soon."

"Okay, Alice. Call us if you need us. Stay safe"

?POV

Well, well, well. I knew Nahuel and Huilenewouldn't stay protected in the Amazon forever. All I needed to do was bide my time a wait.

But how to get them away from the rest? If I'm not mistaken, the one with them is the Major from Southern Vampire Wars. Maybe I should contact Maria of the South. She does owe me a favor after all. Then I will have to make my way to this Forks and find this Carlisle, Bella and their baby; then my plan can begin.


End file.
